


Tempus Fugit

by ZephireBleue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Time Loop
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony et Loki se retrouvent coincés dans une boucle temporelle, en partie à cause de ce dernier. Pour leur plus grand malheur, ils devront s'allier pour se sortir de ce "jour" sans fin. Mais peut-on rester indifférent quand de boucle en boucle, on découvre son ennemi sous un nouveau jour ? Peut-on revivre la même journée sans vouloir tuer ses coéquipiers ? IronFrost</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le choc

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic comprend tous les films jusqu'à Captain América 2 (le dernier sorti au moment de l'écriture) et a pour base un classique des séries de science-fiction ! (et des amateurs de marmottes aussi...)
> 
> N'ayant pas encore pu lire les comics, j'écris en fonction des films et de ce que j'ai pu glaner sur le net et les autres fics. J'espère ne pas être tombée trop à côté de la plaque pour Von Doom ! ( et oui, je trouve aussi que Fatalis, ça fait ridicule...)
> 
> mot de la béta Zazaaah : Me revoilà pour corriger les merveilles de ZéphireBleu ! J'adore cette entrée en matière, pleine d'humour et de promesses ! Que votre lecture soit aussi bonne que la mienne !

  
Tony avait la gueule de bois et n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que pouvait raconter Steve. Une vague histoire de prochaine attaque de supers-méchants sur la ville... La seule vraie question importante qu'il se posait pour le moment, était de savoir comment son salon vide d'occupants cinq minutes auparavant pouvait être désormais rempli d'Avengers. Ça apparaissait comme les champignons dans une bicoque un peu moisie ? À vérifier...  
  
\- Stark vous m'écoutez ? s'impatienta Steve Rogers.  
\- Absolument... Pas, Captain, répondit Tony en avalant son café extra noir, extra fort, extra décapage d'estomac.  
\- Stark, Loki et Doom ont formé une alliance !  
\- Ils comptent monter une comédie musicale aussi ? Non parce que je connais un très bon producteur qui...  
\- Stark ! crièrent l'ensemble des Avengers présents dans la pièce.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment un cas désespéré, soupira l'agent Romanov.  
\- Merci du compliment, s'inclina Tony. Question subsidiaire, pourquoi vous êtes chez moi et pas au shield ?  
  
Les Avengers lui lancèrent tous un regard atterré.  
  
\- Quoi ? J'ai loupé quelques choses ?  
\- Vous êtes irrécupérable Stark, commenta Clint. Retenez juste ceci, rendez-vous à Central Park dans deux heures !  
\- Impossible. J'ai un conseil d'administration, un shooting photo pour un magazine et une conférence de presse devant des journalistes, énuméra Tony en avalant un cachet d'aspirine. Je suis pas juste un super-héros moi ! Je suis aussi un génie, play-boy...  
\- ... Milliardaire, philanthrope, finit Steve pour lui. On finira par le savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, soyez au rendez-vous. L'avenir de la terre en dépend.  
\- Moi qui croyais qu'on se voyait pour un tournoi de scrabble...  
\- Tony, dix heures, à Central Park. Et n'envisagez surtout pas d'être en retard, avertit Natasha d'un ton implacable.  
  
Tony acquiesça vivement en regardant les mycoïdés partir avec joie. Il put enfin s'effondrer sur le canapé avec soulagement, un pain de glace sur le front.  
  
\- Je suis étonné que Monsieur se soit souvenu de son emploi du temps de ce matin, indiqua le majordome virtuel.  
\- Je suis un génie !  
\- J'imagine que votre génie sera capable de vous amener à votre premier rendez-vous qui, je vous le rappelle, se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville et doit débuter dans dix minutes, Monsieur.  
\- Quand il faut y aller, râla Tony en se relevant difficilement.  
\- Puis-je rappeler à Monsieur qu'il est toujours en tenue de nuit avant qu'il n'enfile son armure ?  
\- Et merde !

  
000

  
Tony entra dans la salle de réunion, la barbe méticuleusement taillée et un costume impeccable sur le dos, d'une démarche assurée et conquérante. En le voyant ainsi, jamais on aurait deviné qu'il venait de s'habiller en un temps record en se cognant trois fois l'orteil et en manquant s'étouffer deux fois avec ses pancakes. La loque humaine qu'il avait été à son réveil avait laissé place au grand Tony Stark dans toute sa splendeur ! Les lunettes de soleil soigneusement placées sur son nez pour masquer ses yeux de Jotun ne faisaient que rajouter à son style. La classe quoi ! Et par-dessus le marché, il était à peine en retard. Tony s'installa donc avec confiance à sa place à la table de réunion, et écouta ses actionnaires déblatérer sur l'avenir sombre du groupe, surtout si leur directeur - regards dirigés droit sur lui - continuait de refuser de créer des armes - nouveaux regards entendus - et de les vendre - les regards froids et durs comme l'acier se fixèrent définitivement sur lui.  
  
\- Messieurs, commença Tony avec emphase en se levant, notre entreprise est un précurseur dans l'énergie verte auto-générée à l'heure actuelle ! Nous sommes dominants sur ce marché ainsi que sur celui des nouvelles technologies de l'information et de la communication. Stark Industries est en deuxième place sur le marché de la domotique et des technologies domestiques, mais nous savons qu'elle dépassera sous peu la concurrence. Pourquoi produirions-nous à nouveau des armes ?  
\- Parce que cela rapporte bien davantage Monsieur Stark, dit l'un de ses actionnaires principaux avec mépris.  
\- Nous sommes déjà riches, remarqua Tony en ajoutant intérieurement : grâce à moi. Et depuis que nous ne possédons plus ce secteur d'activités nos besoins en publicité ont diminué de moitié. Sans compter que si nous décidions de nous relancer dans le secteur de l'armement, notre cote auprès des écologistes, qui financent une bonne partie de notre activité énergétique au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, chuterait drastiquement. Nous ne créerons ni ne produirons plus d'armes, tenez-vous le pour dit ! les avertit-il en les regardant tour à tour droit dans les yeux.  
  
Tony s'en alla dans un tournoiement de veste sans prendre la peine d'attendre une autre question. Il avait dans l'idée que son petit discours n'avait pas eu plus d'effet sur ses actionnaires qu'une éponge jetée dans l'océan pour réduire le niveau des mers.  
  
\- Jarvis, décale le photographe à demain, annonça Tony à son oreillette de téléphone.  
\- Bien Monsieur. Je préviens la presse que vous arrivez.

  
000

  
Tony s'empêcha difficilement de bailler. Les questions qu'on lui posait étaient insipides au possible. Et comme il avait dû enlever son armure pour faire plus dirigeant de Stark Industries et moins sauveur de l'humanité, il ne pouvait ni avancer sur les plans d'une nouvelle armure, ni jouer au poker en ligne pour se distraire.  
  
\- Monsieur Stark, pensez-vous reprendre un jour vos activités dans l'armement militaire ? demanda une journaliste au premier rang.  
\- J'y songerai le jour où IronMan sera devenue obsolète, répondit Tony avec un sourire ultra bright accroché au visage bien qu'il eut envie irrésistible d'emplafonner la journaliste.  
  
S'ils s'y mettaient aussi, il aurait du mal à tenir son conseil d'administration ! Seule solution, assassiner la journaliste...  
  
Nan, il n'avait pas le droit, il était un gentil ! Seuls les méchants ont le droit de s'amuser...  
  
\- Quel nouveau secteur Stark Industries va conquérir ?  
\- La médecine ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme. Nous réfléchissons actuellement à transposer la technologie d'IronMan pour des prothèses individuelles. Mais un jour prochain, tout ce que vous utiliserez, que ce soit dans la vie quotidienne ou à votre travail, sera estampillé Stark Industries ! finit-il en levant bien haut les bras sous l'acclamation du public.  
  
Ce qu'il pouvait aimer être célèbre parfois !  
  
\- Une autre question ? proposa-t-il après avoir pleinement profité de l'ovation.  
\- Vous auriez donné un demi-million de dollars pour la société protectrice des animaux. D'où vous vient cet engouement soudain pour nos amis à quatre pattes ?  
  
Il allait devoir discuter très rapidement avec son nouvel attaché de presse, Marc. S'il n'était pas au courant des dons qu'il faisait, comment inventer une excuse bidon pour les justifier ?  
  
\- J'ai toujours été un grand défenseur de la cause animale, dit-il avec un grand sérieux et une conviction qu'il ne ressentait pas. Mademoiselle, là !  
\- Est-il vrai que vous êtes toujours célibataire ? questionna une jolie blonde au milieu de la salle.  
\- Si c'est une proposition, laissez votre numéro à mon secrétaire, on s'organisera un tête-à-tête, fit Tony avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Certains envisagent la possibilité que vous ayez une relation secrète, insista la journaliste sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire appréciateur.  
\- Une relation secrète ? Moi ? Voyons, les photographes en savent plus sur ma propre vie que moi-même, se moqua joyeusement Tony.  
\- Est-il vrai que l'une de vos usines pétrochimiques a contaminé le sol de toute une ville au Texas ?  
\- Je vais devoir vous laisser, le monde à besoin d'IronMan, dit-il rapidement en libérant son armure portable qui le recouvrit intégralement, avant de s'envoler sous les flash des appareils photo.  
  
Moyen comme diversion, mais après tout, il n'était pas juste un play-boy, génie, milliardaire ! Il était aussi un super-héros !

  
000

  
\- Vous êtes en retard Stark, annonça Captain America avec froideur.  
\- Désolé Maman, j'ai loupé mon bus. Je vais être puni ?  
\- Vous avez de la chance, Doom et Loki sont aussi en retard, indiqua Steve en lui lançant un regard mauvais.  
\- Parce qu'on avait vraiment un rendez-vous de pris avec eux ? Noooon ! Et vous savez aussi quand ils organiseront leur prochaine fête d'anniversaire ?  
  
Ils avaient réellement un rendez-vous avec les supers-méchants ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il se décide à écouter les briefings. Ou au moins à les enregistrer pour les écouter plus tard.  
  
\- Jarvis, as-tu gardé en mémoire la réunion des Avengers de ce matin ? demanda Tony en refermant son casque.  
\- Voulez-vous que je vous montre les images maintenant Monsieur ?  
\- Plus tard, je crois que je vais être un peu occupé ! affirma Tony en s'envolant pour éviter une décharge de magie verte envoyée par Loki.  
  
En l'air, il affronta deux Doombots pendants que Hawkeye et la Black Widow s'occupaient des autres cibles volantes. Captain America et Hulk géraient les ennemis au sol pendant Thor électrisait tout ce qui bougeait, détruisant au passage la majeure partie de la flore du parc – et, au passage, quelques écureuils un peu trop curieux ou à la maison mal située. Tony scanna rapidement les lieux entre deux doombots volant à la recherche des modèles originaux. Il ne repéra l'empreinte vitale d'aucun des deux super-méchants, ne voyant que des clones sans consistance et des robots sans chaleur.  
  
\- Jarvis, repère Rodolphe et Boite de conserve, les vrais, ordonna Tony en prenant davantage de hauteur.  
\- Je détecte une activité anormale au muséum d'histoire naturelle, annonça rapidement l'IA. L'alarme semble avoir été déclenchée puis coupée aussitôt après.  
  
Tony prit un Doombot qui volait dans sa direction et l'envoya jouer aux quilles avec ses petits camarades.  
  
\- Strike ! s'exclama fièrement le génie. Hey les gars, je sais où sont nos deux starlettes en manque d'attention, je vous emmène ?  
\- Je reste ici avec Clint et Hulk pour nettoyer le parc, indiqua Captain America. Occupez-vous du problème avec Natasha et Thor !  
\- En avant, il est temps de se cultiver les amis, déclara joyeusement Tony en volant droit vers le muséum, suivi de Thor portant Natasha – elle refusait toujours qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, allez comprendre pourquoi...  
  
Ils atterrirent devant les grandes portes du bâtiment et entrèrent dans un silence quasi religieux. Ils furent stupéfiés un moment devant le spectacle. Tous les touristes et gardes présents dans le bâtiment étaient allongés au sol, comme foudroyés par une crise cardiaque virale.  
  
\- Endormi, informa Natasha avec un brin de soulagement, en prenant le pouls d'un visiteur.  
\- Je détecte un reste de gaz en suspension Monsieur, un puissant somnifère. Cependant, il est désormais trop dispersé pour avoir un quelconque effet.  
\- Jarvis dit qu'il y a du somnifère dans l'air, répéta Tony à ses camarades. Mais il n'est plus actif. Jarvis, une idée d'où se sont planqués nos dealeurs de barbituriques ?  
\- Les laboratoires de l'aile est semblent toujours en activité, Monsieur.  
  
Tony suivi les instructions de Jarvis et, avec Thor et Natasha à sa suite, arriva dans un couloir non accessible au public. A partir de ce moment, Natasha prit le relais et fit les éclaireuses pour le groupe. Ils avancèrent avec précaution – du moins autant que possible avec un dieu viking combattant au marteau - , longeant toute une série de laboratoire, avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre.  
  
\- ... et tu es sûr qu'il va venir ? questionna la voix de Doom.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Thor ne ratera pas une seule occasion pour venir tenter de me ramener avec lui, expliqua froidement Loki .  
\- Mais saura-t-il nous trouver ?  
\- Thor est idiot, mais heureusement pour nous, il a des compagnons mieux fournis question cerveau.  
  
Tony ne put retenir Thor alors que ce dernier se précipitait furieux à l'intérieur du laboratoire dans un grand tournoiement de marteau. Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, il balança ses éclairs sur les deux hommes, qui s'évanouirent aussitôt dans une bouffée de fumée pendant que la foudre s'abattait sur une pierre gravée présente plus loin.  
  
\- Toujours aussi délicat Thor, ricana Loki dans son dos.  
\- Mon frère, reviens avec moi !  
\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ton. FRERE ! hurla Loki en envoyant sa magie sur Thor pour l'immobiliser.  
  
Le dieu de la foudre tenta de s'extirper de l'enchantement en se tortillant, mais sans succès. La magie de Loki semblait être étonnamment amplifiée.  
  
-La magie s'accumule, ça a l'air de fonctionner, remarqua Doom derrière une console de commande reliée à un bloc de pierre d'apparence très ancienne.  
\- J'en ai bien l'impression, sourit Loki avec arrogance.  
  
Tony fit un signe à Natasha qui partit les prendre à revers, pendant que lui-même s'avançait dans la salle en menaçant les deux hommes de ses paumes.  
  
\- Alors comme ça, on n'accueille pas tous ses invités ? Ça me déçoit de vous, se moqua Tony en envoyant une décharge sur les deux hommes.  
  
Loki dévia le tir qui lui était destiné mais pas celui de Doom, qui le toucha ainsi que les appareils autour de lui.  
  
\- On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était dangereux de faire des dégâts dans un musée ? ragea Doom qui se précipitait, sans une égratignure, vers l'artefact pour vérifier son état.  
\- Je devais sécher les cours ce jour-là. Maintenant, levez sagement les mains et restez tranquille !  
\- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on va... commença Loki avant de se faire interrompre par Natasha qui lui tirait méthodiquement dans le dos. Saleté de...  
  
Loki projeta la Veuve noire en arrière d'une rafale de magie et se retourna vers Tony pour lui faire subir le même sort.  
  
\- Mon frère ! rugit Thor en se libérant du ligotage de son frère. Je te ramènerai à la raison, de gré ou de force !  
  
Il fit tournoyer son marteau dans la salle bourrée de matériel informatique, sous le regard catastrophé des quatre autres occupant. Les éclairs commencèrent à sortir de l'arme et à se répandre sans contrôle dans la pièce. Des machines clignotèrent et grésillèrent et l'artefact se mit à briller sous les yeux réjouis de Doom.  
  
Et tout explosa.  
  
Littéralement.  
  
Thor et Natasha furent propulsés à l'extérieur de la salle pendant que Tony était projeté sur Loki qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer à nouveau grâce à sa magie. Ensemble, ils tombèrent sur l'artefact qui absorba magie et éclair ainsi qu'une partie de l'énergie de l'ark dans l'amure de Tony. Les éclairs de Thor continuèrent leur œuvre et se répandirent de machine en machine, déclenchant une réaction en chaîne monstrueuse.  
  
Et tout devint blanc.  
  


000

  
Tony était lourdement appuyé sur son bar à la tour Avengers, avec une migraine épouvantable. Il avait sûrement dû se traîner dans la cuisine au radar, puisqu'il ne se souvenait même pas s'être levé. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était que la veille il avait combattu Loki et Doom dans un lieu rempli d'appareils électriques avec un maniaque du marteau foudroyant. Mais après, c'était le trou noir total. Il se disait qu'il avait dû être miraculeusement épargné par l'explosion - en dehors d'un sérieux mal de tête - et que ses amis avaient dû le ramener chez lui. Ils étaient un peu vaches de l'avoir abandonné à son sort sans explication, se disait-il intérieurement, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se plaindre d'être encore vivant.  
  
Il eut à peine quelques minutes pour reprendre conscience avant que toute la troupe des Avengers ne débarque dans son salon et, après un bonjour de rigueur, commence une réunion. Sûrement le débriefing sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, pensa Tony en se servant un café hyper cafeiné. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait fait sauter tout le muséum d'histoire naturelle ou juste l'aile dans laquelle il se trouvait. La télévision avait dû se régaler avec cette nouvelle bataille. En espérant qu'il ait été filmé sur son bon profil !  
  
\- Stark vous m'écoutez ?  
\- Absolument... Pas, Captain, répondit Tony en répétant ses propres mots avec amusement.  
\- Stark, Loki et Doom ont formé une alliance !  
\- Encore ? On va finir par les marier ces deux là...  
\- Stark ! s'écrièrent les Avengers d'une même voix.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment un cas désespéré, soupira l'agent Romanov.  
\- Heu, d'accord, acquiesça Tony en tiquant devant la parfaite répétition de la scène de la veille. Je sais que je vous ai déjà posé la question hier, mais pourquoi toujours chez moi ?  
  
Les Avengers lui lancèrent tous un regard désespéré et intrigué.  
  
\- Quoi ? J'ai encore loupé quelque chose ?  
\- Pour commencer cela fait au moins trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu, pour le reste, vous êtes définitivement irrécupérable, commenta Natasha l'air de rien. Retenez juste ceci, rendez-vous à Central Park dans deux heures !  
\- Pardon ? Mais on y était déjà hier ! se plaignit Tony. Et puis je vous le redis, j'ai une vie moi ! Aujourd'hui j'ai un shooting photo pour un magazine, soupira Tony en avalant du paracétamol.  
\- Peu importe Stark, soyez au rendez-vous, ordonna Steve Rogers. L'avenir de la terre...  
\- ... en dépend. Je sais, je sais, souffla IronMan en regrettant son ancienne vie de patachon.  
\- Tony, dix heures, à Central Park, menaça Natasha. Et n'envisagez surtout pas d'être en retard.  
  
Tony ne répondit rien et les laissa repartir sans un mot. Ses amis n'avaient définitivement pas une grande répartie aujourd'hui, ils lui faisaient les mêmes commentaires que la veille ! Il était donc le seul à faire preuve d'un peu d'originalité en ce bas monde ?  
  
\- Je suis étonné que Monsieur se soit souvenu d'une partie de son emploi du temps de ce matin, indiqua le majordome virtuel.  
\- Comment ça en partie ? Marc m'a encore rajouté des rendez-vous ? Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter la démission de Pepper, soupira Tony en s'affalant sur son canapé.  
\- Monsieur a simplement oublié son rendez-vous avec le conseil d'administration et la conférence de presse.  
\- Tu débloques Jarvis, j'ai été au conseil d'administration d'hier. Puis, comment je pourrais avoir une nouvelle conférence de presse, j'en ai faite une hier !  
\- Cela fait près de deux semaines que cette conférence est programmée Monsieur, et cela fait plus d'un mois que vous reportez votre rendez-vous avec vos actionnaires.  
\- Dummy déteint sur toi Jarvis. Arrête les soirées huiles de moteur avec lui, c'est pas bon pour toi. En avant pour le shooting photo !  
\- Je préviens le photographe que vous arriverez plus tôt, commenta Jarvis d'un ton indigné.  
\- Le devoir m'appelle, râla Tony en se relevant avec un semblant de conviction..  
\- Puis-je rappeler à Monsieur qu'il est toujours en tenue de nuit avant qu'il n'enfile son armure ?  
\- Et merde !

  
000

  
\- Monsieur Stark, souriez davantage et serrez bien Lucy contre vous ! ordonna le photographe en continuant de mitrailler le milliardaire.  
  
Tony obéit et se colla à la mannequin en priant pour que la séance se finisse vite. Il avait chaud, il avait soif, la fille dans ses bras semblait encore moins enthousiaste que lui et il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal aux zygomatiques. En prime, il avait toujours mal à la tête. Ils changèrent de nouveau de position et de fille, Tony se retrouvant avec une mannequin brune en robe de cocktail de satin rouge. Lui-même dut enfiler une autre veste et se faire remaquiller avant qu'ils ne se fassent éblouir de toutes parts.  
  
Quand enfin il eut droit à une petite pause, après trois autres mannequins et deux nouvelles scénettes, il avala un nouveau comprimé de paracétamol comme s'il s'agissait d'un concentré de nirvana. Il vit un nouveau plateau être installé et s'inquiéta de ce qu'il voyait. Pourquoi une cuisine typique américaine était reconstituée ? D'où venait la femme et les trois moutards ?  
  
\- Jarvis, demanda-t-il à son téléphone, pour quel magazine je pose déjà ?  
\- Le Forbes, Vanity Fair et le Cosmopolitain, Monsieur.  
  
Il comprenait un peu mieux mais pas encore complètement.  
  
\- Julio, appela-t-il.  
\- Oui Monsieur Stark ? s'informa le photographe.  
\- C'est quoi ça ?  
\- Nous allons mettre en valeur votre côté proche de la famille et des valeurs américaine Monsieur Stark, expliqua son attaché de presse. Notre service communication m'a indiqué que votre cote était en baisse sur ce secteur.  
\- Je ne savais même pas que j'étais coté là-dessus, avoua Tony en observant la cuisine d'un autre œil. Et vous espérez faire croire aux gens que moi, qui fait régulièrement la couverture des Tabloïds plus ou moins habillé et toujours complètement alcoolisé, je serais un parfait père de famille ?  
\- C'est l'idée Monsieur Stark, confirma Marc sans trop y croire lui non plus.  
\- Il y a du boulot...

  
000

  
Tony était venu à la conférence suite à l'insistance de Marc et de Jarvis. Il avait bien tenté de protester en arguant qu'il avait déjà répondu aux questions la veille mais tout ce qu'il y avait gagné était une programmation pour passer une IRM de la part de Jarvis et un début de crise de nerfs de son secrétaire.  
  
Alors il était là, sur le podium, à se demander ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout, absolument tout, des journalistes, aux questions posées en passant par les techniciens, tout lui semblait identique à la veille !  
  
\- Monsieur Stark, pensez-vous reprendre un jour vos activités dans l'armement militaire ?  
\- Pas pour l'instant, mais je vous l'ai déjà dit hier ça, répondit Tony avec un sourire figé, conscient des rires nerveux de l'assemblé.  
\- Quel nouveau secteur Stark Industries va conquérir ?  
\- Heu... La médecine. Sûrement. J'hésite encore entre les prothèses robotiques et l'amélioration de l'imagerie médicale.  
  
Ça pourra toujours me servir si je vire pas dingue, pensa-t-il avec un regard figé. En posant son regardant sur la salle, il vit la journaliste qui l'avait interrogé sur le Texas, et celle de la SPA. Il les évita royalement et préféra enchaîner sur la troisième main tendu : sa vie privée. Au moins, il savait sur quel pied danser avec ce genre de questions.  
  
\- Est-il vrai que vous êtes toujours célibataire ?  
\- Qui accepterait de se sacrifier pour vivre avec un fou comme moi ? fit Tony mi-figue mi-raisin.  
\- Certains envisagent la possibilité que vous ayez une relation secrète, insista la journaliste.  
\- Vous avez raison, il est temps que je l'avoue au monde entier. Je suis en couple avec la première Dame des États-Unis ! Mais chute, le président n'est pas au courant, répondit-il déclenchant les rires du public. Je vais devoir vous laisser malgré ma joie d'être avec vous. Les méchants n'attendent pas !  
  
Tony enfila son armure sur cette dernière déclaration et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

  
000

  
Tony arriva à Central Park à la même heure que la veille, c'est à dire en retard. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux aujourd'hui ! Mais le destin semblait vouloir jouer contre lui, et il avait dû sauver un chat coincé sur un filin entre deux toits - mais comment avait-il atterri là ? - qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment. Comment ça ce n'était pas son genre de sauver des chatons touts mignons ? Bon d'accord, le matou lui était tombé droit sur le casque et il avait dû batailler pour calmer le monstre et pouvoir le déposer à terre... Mais il avait quand même sauvé un chaton ! En prime, il était persuadé d'avoir été photographié, ce qui lui vaudrait une excellente publicité sur internet - quoi de mieux qu'une photo d'IronMan sauvant un chat pour arriver en top tweet ? Et ça justifierait le don en passant, tout bénef !  
  
\- Vous êtes en retard Stark, annonça Steve.  
\- Et ça vous étonne toujours autant.  
\- Vous avez de la chance, Doom et Loki sont aussi en retard.  
\- Mazette, c'est qu'ils finissent par être polis les méchants ! Bientôt ils enverront par avance un chèque pour les dégâts occasionnés, répondit Tony en perdant de son assurance.  
  
Quelque chose clochait. Le parc était intact et depuis sa position dans les airs en arrivant, il avait pu voir que le musée d'histoire naturelle ne gardait aucune trace d'explosion. Il savait qu'on faisait des progrès énormes dans le bâtiment ces temps-ci - et son entreprise n'y était pas pour rien - mais quand même... Il était sûr que l'arbre à sa gauche avait été déraciné au cours de la bataille de la veille !  
  
\- Ils réparent vite ici, remarqua nerveusement le génie en regardant tout autour de lui.  
\- De quoi parlez-vous ami Stark ? s'étonna Thor.  
\- Des traces de notre bataille d'hier, il n'y en a plus du tout !  
\- Vous allez bien Stark ? demanda Clint moqueur. Personne ne s'est battu ici hier. Et surtout pas nous.  
\- Mais si ! On était tous là et Doom et Loki préparaient un mauvais coup !  
\- Je pense que vous subissez une violente sensation de déjà vu Tony, diagnostiqua Bruce, un peu sceptique malgré tout.  
\- Mais je suis sûr que...  
  
Tony ne put finir sa phrase qu'une violente décharge de magie verte le frappa dans le dos. Il décolla en toussant sous le choc pour se mettre à l'abri. Sous ses yeux, une scène identique à la veille se déroulait. Clint exécutait les mêmes robots pendant que Natasha dissipait les mêmes clones magiques. Thor déracina l'arbre qui n'aurait jamais dû être là ce jour et deux Doombots vinrent l'attaquer au même moment. Il les détruisit sans difficulté ni fatigue, mais une sueur froide lui coulait malgré tout dans le dos.  
  
\- Jarvis, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe au musée d'histoire nat'.  
\- Il semblerait que l'alarme se soit déclenchée mais elle a aussitôt été coupée Monsieur.  
\- Thor, Natasha, avec moi au musée ! cria Tony.  
  
Sans vérifier s'il était suivi, il vola vers le bâtiment et s'arrêta devant les portes, comme la veille. Mais était-ce vraiment la veille ? Il commençait à en douter. Il entra sans précaution et découvrit les mêmes personnes allongées sur le sol.  
  
\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? s'étonna Natasha.  
\- Ils ne font que dormir suite à un gaz hypnotique. Il n'y a plus de danger pour nous. C'est par là, indiqua-t-il en allant droit sur les laboratoires de l'aile est.  
\- Comment vous savez ça Stark ? demanda la Veuve noire en lui prenant le bras pour l'arrêter.  
\- On verra ça plus tard, suivez-moi pour l'instant.  
  
Tony se dégagea de la prise de la veuve noir et alla droit vers ce qu'il savait être le repère de Loki et Doom.  
  
\- ... arrête de délirer, fit une voix au loin. Dis-moi plutôt quand ton frère arrivera.  
\- Je ne délire pas, gronda en réponse Loki. Thor ne va pas tarder.  
\- Comment en es-tu si sûr ?  
\- Pour la dernière fois, Thor pense pouvoir me ramener à la maison ! s'énerva Loki.  
\- Mais saura-t-il nous trouver ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, c'est bien pour ça qu'on les attend gentiment ici comme deux perdreaux de l'année, parce que cette bande d'abrutis ne saura jamais comment nous trouver !  
  
Cette fois-ci Tony était sur ses gardes, mais il ne put pour autant arrêter Thor quand il se précipita dans la salle et détruisit les deux clones magiques.  
  
\- Voir ton air surpris quand mes clones s'effacent sera toujours un plaisir pour moi, commenta Loki dans le dos de Thor.  
\- Mon frère, reviens avec moi !  
  
Loki ne prit pas la peine de répondre et envoya un trait de magie droit sur Thor pour l'immobiliser. Ce dernier bougea pour se libérer, mais le dieu du chaos préféra en envoyer un second pour solidifier le sort.  
  
\- Je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois Thor, dit-il le regard dur.  
\- La magie s'accumule, ça a l'air de fonctionner, fit Doom avec enthousiasme.  
  
Loki ne répondit rien mais lança un regard noir à son associé. La situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. D'autant plus qu'IronMan venait d'entrer dans la pièce, l'air mécontent.  
  
\- Doom, éloigne-toi de cette machine ou je t'atomise, menaça Tony sans une once d'humour. Et toi, si je repère une simple étincelle de magie, tu y passes aussi !  
\- On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était dangereux de faire des dégâts dans un musée ? gueula Doom sans bouger.  
\- On me l'a déjà dit, mais je n'écoute pas les conseils de gens voulant conquérir le monde.  
  
Loki allait pour contredire Tony quand il s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée à la grande surprise de Natasha.  
  
\- Je ne fais jamais deux fois la même erreur rouquine, indiqua Loki en assommant BlackWidow par-derrière.  
  
Tony nota dans un coin de sa tête l'étonnant commentaire avant de tirer sur le dieu du chaos et du mensonge. Un bouclier magique renvoya ses attaques à l'endroit où il aurait dû se trouver, mais il s'était déjà envolé droit vers Doom pour l'éloigner de la console de commande. Loki envoya aussitôt un autre jet de magie sur Tony pour le dévier de sa trajectoire et l'envoyer droit vers l'extérieur du labo en passant par la fenêtre.  
  
\- Mon frère, arrête cette folie ! cria Thor en se tordant pour s'échapper du sort.  
\- Oh mais rassure-toi, quand nous aurons réussi, cette folie comme tu dis, s'arrêtera d'elle-même, indiqua Loki avec un étrange sourire à son frère. Doom, ça avance ?  
  
Tony refit son apparition à ce moment-là et utilisa ses stabilisateurs de vol sur Doom pour l'éjecter loin de la console. Thor en profita pour se libérer dans un impressionnant grognement, sous les yeux estomaqués de Loki et brandit à nouveau son marteau.  
  
\- Votre petit jeu va se finir maintenant, gronda Tony menaçant. Je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquez mais vous...  
  
Sans avertissement, tous les appareils électroniques de la pièce se mirent à grésiller et à projeter des arcs électriques. L'artefact brilla violemment...

  
000

  
\- Stark vous m'écoutez ?  
\- A ton avis Sherlock ! Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi et pourquoi aujourd'hui, se lamenta Tony. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?  
\- Tony, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Bruce en s'approchant prudemment.  
\- Le salopard ! réalisa soudain Tony en se relevant, lui aussi est en dehors de la boucle ! Je suis sûr que tout est de sa faute ! Ton frère est un enfoiré Thor, s'énerva-t-il sous les regards ahuris de ses coéquipiers qui se demandait sérieusement si le petit génie n'avait pas allègrement franchi la ligne de la folie. Cette fois, je vais m'occuper de son cas personnellement !  
\- Tony ? Une explication peut-être ? demanda Clint avec ironie.  
\- Ça ne servirait rien. Maintenant fichez le camp de chez moi !  
\- Stark vous..  
\- Et sans discuter !

  
000

  
\- Monsieur, on vous attend pour le conseil d'administration, informa Jarvis.  
\- Ils attendront demain. Je regarde un film là.

  
000

  
\- Monsieur, le shooting...  
\- Je veux pas savoir ! Et chut, tu me gâches tout le suspense...

  
000

  
\- Votre attaché de presse...  
\- A moins qu'il ne livre mes pizzas, il peut repartir !

  
000

  
\- Monsieur, la confé...  
\- Jarvis, soit tu la boucles soit je te donne à un supermarché comme caisse enregistreuse.

  
000

  
\- Vous êtes en avance Stark, s'étonna Steve.  
\- Peu importe. Vous restez ici, je m'occupe des deux divas d'opérettes. Thor, tu envisages seulement de me suivre ou d'envoyer le moindre petit éclair vers le grand bâtiment là-bas et je vérifierai personnellement si les dieux sont immortels, menaça Tony avant de décoller.  
  
Cette fois, il prit le raccourci et atterrit directement dans la salle de l'artefact en passant par la fenêtre. Les deux méchants n'osèrent bouger en voyant l'engin qui venait d'entrer avec fracas. Tony ne s'était pas contenté de prendre son armure-valise, il avait revêtu l'armure Tank avec option roquettes et gros missiles.  
  
\- Tête de bouc, je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques avec le fantôme de l'opéra ici présent, mais tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous sommes responsables de quoi que ce soit, se renfrogna le dieu.  
\- Parce que nous sommes tous deux dans la boucle et que hier j'étais tellement en vrac que je n'aurais pas pu programmer mon lecteur DVD donc ça ne peut pas être de moi ! Et puis c'est quoi ça ! demanda-t-il en pointant la pierre pour l'instant inerte.  
  
Ce fut ce moment précis que Captain America choisit pour lancer son bouclier à la tête de Loki. Ce dernier s'évapora dans une bouffée de fumée verte pour réapparaître dans le côté opposé de la pièce. Tony se demanda un instant qui il devait viser : Loki, Doom ou Captain America ? Il retira Steve de sa liste avec humeur. Mais uniquement parce que Loki était réapparu dans son dos avec une dague dans chaque main ! Le dieu étant déjà occupé par le super Soldat, Tony se tourna vers Doom en maudissant la lenteur de son armure. Elle était bardée de joujous et ultra-résistante mais résultat, il aurait à peine pu battre un vieux dalmatien arthritique à la course, et encore, uniquement si le chien n'était pas dopé au canigou !  
  
Doom le ramena à la réalité en lui tirant dessus avec une arme énergétique. Tony laissa les rayons l'atteindre sans s'inquiéter. Cette armure ne possédait pas le meilleur blindage pour rien !  
  
\- Alors Doom ? Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas tirer dans un musée !  
\- Sous peu vous connaîtrez votre souffrance ! promit le génie du mal.  
\- Ils disent tous ça... soupira Tony avec de capturer Doom à l'aide d'un filet à décharges électriques auto-régulées.  
  
Tony s'apprêtait à voir où en était Steve, quand de multiples jets de magie l'atteignirent dans le dos. Il se tourna avec moult manœuvres, pour tomber face à un Loki énervé mais bien vivant. Steve avait l'air en moins bonne forme, plié et recouvert de sang comme il était dans son coin. Sans prendre la peine de s'inquiéter pour son sort - il aura tout oublié d'ici peu de toute façon ! - Tony marcha vers Loki et l'emprisonna dans ses deux puissantes mains - sans que ce dernier ne disparaisse, youpi !  
  
\- Fini de jouer, je veux des réponses. C'est quoi cette pierre bleue ? Et pourquoi se met-elle à briller !  
\- Seconde chance, marmonna le dieu du chaos.  
\- C'est quoi ça "seconde chance" ?  
\- Le nom de la pierre. C'est tout ce qu'on sait sur elle pour l'instant.  
\- Et pourquoi elle vous intéresse ?  
\- Elle est pratique pour faire des cupcakes au caramel... Non mais vous vous imaginez quoi Stark ! s'énerva Loki en oubliant complètement qu'il avait un tank humanoïde face à lui. À part vous asservir, quel intérêt aurais-je sur cette planète ?  
\- En quoi être coincé dans une boucle temporelle est censé vous aidez à conquérir le monde ?  
\- Ce n'était pas l'effet prévu, gronda Loki en foudroyant Doom du regard.  
\- C'était censé faire quoi ?  
\- Ça aurait dû...

  
000

  
\- Stark !  
\- Ne bougez pas Captain ! J'ai une bouteille de vodka et je n'hésiterais à la boire entièrement si vous dites un mot de plus !

  
À suivre dans le chapitre 2 : le déni !


	2. Le déni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mot de la béta, Zazaaaah : Me revoilà ! Cette histoire est vraiment géniale, c'est un plaisir de la lire et de la corriger ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et surtout, donnez votre avis )

  
Tony était accoudé à son bar, encore. Il avait la gueule de bois, encore. Au moins, vu qu'il avait complètement vidé ses réserves d'alcool à la boucle précédente, on pouvait considérer qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Malgré tout, cette journée à répétition allait le rendre dingue s'il ne faisait rien ! Avoir le crâne des lendemains de fête tous les jours, surtout quand on n'avait pas fait de fête, ça n'avait rien de drôle...  
  
Il était temps d'agir ! Pour commencer, récapituler la situation :  
  
Primo, il était coincé dans une boucle temporelle de deux heures quarante-trois minutes.  
  
Secundo, aucun de ses camarades n'étaient conscients de ce passage du temps en ruban de Möbius.  
  
Tertio, en revanche, le dieu psychopathe contre qui il se battait, si.  
  
Et tout cette histoire était due, à priori et sous réserve que Loki ne se soit pas payé sa tête, à un morceau de caillasse dont il ne savait rien.  
  
\- Stark vous m'écoutez ? demanda Steve.  
  
Tony lui lança un regard vide de sentiment.  
  
\- Non Steve, je ne t'écoute pas. Je réfléchis.  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire cavalier seul Stark. Nous devons agir ensemble pour arrêter cette nouvelle menace !  
\- Tu sais quoi Steve ? commença Tony très agacé de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper tranquillement du problème. Vous tous là, vous m'empêchez de me concentrer... Alors fichez le camp ! Allez, ouste ! Dehors ! A la niche !  
\- Tout va bien Tony ? s'inquiéta Bruce en prenant le relais.  
\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Réfléchissons deux minutes, je suis coincé dans une boucle temporelle plus courte qu'Avatar à cause de Doom et du frère dégénéré de PointBreak qui ont fait mumuse avec une pierre brillante ! On peut donc en conclure que non, tout ne va pas bien ! Maintenant, je dois essayer de réparer tout ça, mais comme vous êtes là à me poser des questions sans intérêt, je ne peux pas ! Alors laissez-moi bosser en paix ! Jarvis, introduis-toi dans le système informatique du musée d'histoire naturelle et découvre quelles sont les recherches en cours. Concentre-toi sur une vieille pierre très ancienne, ordonna Tony en occultant totalement les autres Avengers.  
\- Une pierre brillante et une boucle temporelle... Tony, je sais que le départ de Pepper a été très dur pour toi, mais si tu as besoin d'en parler nous sommes là, expliqua doucement Bruce. Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire une petite dépression.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de dépression ? s'offusqua Tony. Je vais très bien, je ne déprime pas et le départ de Pepper ne me fait rien du tout !  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine de le cacher Tony, on s'est tous rendus compte que ça n'allait pas, même Thor.  
\- Le départ d'un proche est toujours quelque chose de douloureux ami Stark, confirma le blond, le poing sur le cœur.  
\- Mais je vais très bien ! Je dois vous le dire en quelle langue ! s'énerva Tony en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.  
\- Une qui expliquerait cela, commença Natasha. Jarvis, peux-tu afficher les dernières photos des magazines, celles qui montrent Tony ?  
\- Bien sûr Mademoiselle Romanov.  
  
Tony grimaça en se voyant afficher sous tous les formats dans des poses fort peu glorieuses. Sur la trentaine de pages en papier glacé, on pouvait le voir clairement ivre, souvent accompagné de deux mannequins aussi alcoolisées que lui et il portait assez rarement l'entièreté de ses vêtements. Cela dit, même complètement cuit et à peine capable de mettre un pas devant l'autre, il gardait une certaine classe, se dit-il avec un zeste de fierté.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais les couvertures des magazines. Et puis quoi, je n'ai plus le droit de m'amuser ?  
\- Jarvis, la vidéo d'il y a deux soirs, commanda Bruce en soupirant.  
  
Tony devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qu'il avait fabriqué cette nuit-là. Tout ce dont il se rappelait était qu'il s'était réveillé dans son lit, en costume d'IronMan, avec une forte odeur de chlore dans l'air. C'était suite à ça que son attaché de presse avait exigé pour qu'il fasse des séances photos. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de refuser...  
  
En voyant les images, il comprenait un peu mieux les inquiétudes de Marc. Comment avait-il réussi à se crasher dans une piscine et pourquoi avait-il enchaîné sur un remake de Titanic avec une bouée et une chaise ? Nulle ne le saura jamais et lui encore moins.  
  
\- Ça ne veut rien dire, se défendit-il avec ardeur. J'avais besoin de... décompresser. Ça ne change rien au problème, je dois remettre notre monde voir l'univers sur les rails de la continuité temporelle !  
\- Crois-le bien Tony, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, soupira Bruce. Thor, Steve, tenez-le bien.  
  
Tony essaya de se débattre, mais face au deux armoires à glace et sans armure, c'était peine perdu. Bruce partit chercher sa mallette médicale - toujours présente dans la tour pour les urgences comme Thor se vidant de son sang ou Clint se cassant un ongle - et en sorti une seringue de calmant.  
  
\- Il est temps de te reposer Tony...

  
000

  
Le président de Stark Industrie foudroya du regard les Avengers qui entrèrent innocemment dans sa tour un par un. A cause d'eux, il avait fini la dernière boucle complètement shooté à baver sur son canapé ! Ça allait se payer un jour...  
  
\- Première chose, dit-il avant que Steve ne commence le briefing, je ne suis PAS déprimé ! Deuxième chose, je me remets très bien du départ de Pepper ! Troisième chose, je ne suis pas fou !  
\- Tout va bien Tony ? demanda Bruce, inquiet.  
\- Ahah ! Je t'interdis de m'approcher docteur Maboule ! Encore moins avec une seringue !  
\- Décidément, ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant, se moqua Clint.  
  
Tony l'assassinat du regard avant de reprendre son petit discours.  
  
\- Quatrième point, nous sommes coincés dans une boucle temporelle et ça n'a rien d'une blague ou d'une preuve de dépression !  
\- Admettons, pour le plaisir de la discussion, que nous te croyions sur parole. Pourquoi serions-nous coincés dans cette... boucle temporelle ? demanda Steve avec sérieux.  
\- Parce que Loki et Doom ont inventé une machine infernale à l'aide d'une pierre magique !  
\- Nous nous doutions que cela lui arriverais un jour, soupira Bruce en secouant la tête. Thor, Steve, tenez le bien.

  
000

  
\- C'est à cause une très vieille technologie découverte en Islande !  
\- L'Atlantide, c'est uniquement dans tes rêves Tony.

  
000

  
\- Une machine créée par Hydra !  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Des cupcakes au caramel ?

  
000

  
\- Chronos qui serait revenu en colère ?  
\- Les dieux grecs n'existent pas Tony...  
\- Non... Vraiment ? Mais c'est de la discrimination ça !

  
000

  
\- Une faille spatio-temporelle créée par le bifrost ?  
\- Il n'y a pas eu de bifrost depuis au moins deux mois ami Stark.

  
000

  
Tony se demandait si son mal de tête n'était pas plus fort qu'à la première boucle. Il était persuadé que les doses de calmant à répétition le suivaient dans son périple et renforçait sa gueule de bois. Six boucles temporelles étaient passées sans qu'il n'ait pu avancer sur son problème à cause de ses "bienveillants amis".  
  
\- Stark vous m'écoutez ?  
\- Tout dépend de vos notions en physique quantique Captain, répondit Tony avec cruauté.  
  
Ça lui apprendra à le tenir pendant qu'on le droguait de force !  
  
\- Vous êtes un cas désespéré.  
\- Je suis au courant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour vous faire comprendre que nous sommes dans une boucle temporelle, gémit-il avec désespoir. Et je ne suis pas en plein délire psychotique ! précisa-t-il aussitôt en voyant le regard de maniaque de la seringue de Bruce.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas devancer toutes les phrases et gestes de ceux à qui vous parlez ? proposa Clint avec un grand sourire.  
\- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant Œil de Pigeon ! s'énerva Tony après avoir bloqué deux secondes sur la réponse toute simple.

  
000

  
Tony prit tranquillement le temps de faire son café et d'avaler son paracétamol pendant que Steve faisait son petit laïus. Malgré toutes les boucles temporelles où il avait eu l'occasion de l'écouter, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il avait raconté. Marrant, pensa-t-il sans pour autant suivre le discours cette fois-là non plus.  
  
\- Stark vous m'écoutez ?  
\- Non. Mille fois non Steve. Je n'écoute et n'écouterais probablement jamais ! Je sais que Doom et Loki ont monté une alliance, j'étais aux premières loges! Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous squattez systématique chez moi, et oui, je suis un cas désespéré Natasha. Je serais peut-être à Central Park dans deux heures précisément parce que la terre en dépend, mais il y a de fortes chances que je sois plutôt ici à résoudre nos foutus problèmes spatio-temporelles !  
  
Bruce voulu intervenir mais il fut aussitôt coupé par Tony.  
  
\- Je ne suis pas dépressif. Je me contrefous du départ de Pepper et si vous osez me menacer encore une fois avec une seringue, ça va très mal se finir ! termina Tony en reprenant son souffle, caché derrière le bar.  
  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que cette fois, il ne finirait pas en carpette humaine ronflant sur le canapé ni dans une ambulance direction un asile psychiatrique.  
  
\- Que se passe-t-il Stark ? interrogea gravement Steve.  
\- Il ne m'approchera pas avec une seringue ? demanda Tony en pointant Bruce.  
\- Pourquoi ferais...  
\- Ah !  
\- Il n'y aura pas de seringue, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui, accorda Steve.  
\- Ça me va pour l'instant. Je suis coincé dans une boucle temporelle qui me fait vivre les mêmes putains de deux heures quarante-trois minutes en boucle, encore et encore et encore et encore...  
\- On a compris ! le coupa le Soldat. Et c'est dû à quoi ?  
\- On a dit pas de calmant hein ?  
\- Stark...  
\- Loki et Doom ont fait des leurs au musée d'histoire naturelle avec une pierre bizarre, expliqua Tony en se mettant en garde.  
\- Que peux-t-on faire ?  
\- Vous rien, si ce n'est me laisser travailler ! Jarvis, pénètre dans le système informatique du musée de science nat' de New-York et trouve-moi quelque chose sur une pierre gravée.  
\- Puis-je préciser que ceci est illégal monsieur ?  
\- J'irai me dénoncer à la police demain, maintenant cherche.  
\- Bien Monsieur.  
  
Tony laissa Jarvis infecter le réseau du musée pendant que lui-même faisait des recherches sur internet - entre les vidéos de chat et les sites sur la zone 51 on pouvait parfois avoir de la chance... - en ignorant sciemment les Avengers qui le regardaient bizarrement. Quoi, ça faisait si longtemps que ça qu'il n'avait pas travaillé sérieusement ? Sa dernière réussite ne remontait qu'à deux mois après tout, juste avant le départ de Pepper ! Ils sont vraiment paranos, pensa-t-il en se forçant à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.  
  
\- Puis-je rappeler à monsieur qu'il a des rendez-vous à honorer aujourd'hui ?  
\- Préviens Marc que je suis occupé et décale-tout.  
\- C'est fait Monsieur. Je viens de scanner l'ensemble des données du musée et je n'ai rien trouvé qui corresponde à votre demande.  
\- Élargis ton champ de recherche aux organisations gouvernementales.  
\- Stark ! s'écria Steve en lui faisant les gros yeux.  
\- Du calme maman, ils n'y verront que du feu !  
\- A mon époque on appelait cela de la trahison !  
\- Aujourd'hui on dit "lutte contre le terrorisme", n'est-ce pas Natasha ? précisa Tony en détournant Steve sur la rousse.  
\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose Monsieur, indiqua Jarvis. Il semblerait que la pièce soit un artefact trouvé en Island.  
\- Ah ! Tu vois j'avais raison Clint ! rayonna Tony.  
\- De quoi vous parlez Stark ?  
\- C'est déprimant, constata Tony. Et ce n'est qu'une façon de parler ! prévint-il en regardant Bruce. Quoi d'autre ?  
\- Rien Monsieur. L'artefact a été remis aux équipes de recherches hier soir, il n'a donc pas encore été étudié et il a été livré sans explication.  
\- Même pas un petit nom ?  
\- Je suis désolé Monsieur.  
\- Plus qu'une solution, en avant pour le musée !  
  
Tony enfila son armure de base sans attendre les autres Avengers et décolla droit vers Central Park. Il entra directement par la fenêtre du laboratoire pour plus de rapidité.

  
000

  
La fenêtre avait été une très mauvaise idée, reconnut-il au début de la boucle suivante. Entre les explications aux scientifiques et l'arrivée de Doom avec une tripotée de Doombots, il n'avait eu le temps de rien.  
  
Son speech devant les Avengers fait - ça allait vite le lasser ça -, il partit vers le musée, mais entra par la grande porte cette fois, et sans son armure.

  
000

  
Le gaz... Comme un idiot il avait complètement oublié ce foutu de gaz de cet enfoiré de Doom ! Résultat, il avait passé le reste de la boucle à roupiller !  
  
Cette fois-ci, il entrerait donc dans le musée... En armure. Le directeur arriva pour le recevoir en personne - merci Jarvis ! ou Marc... Oh, aucune importance. Un gros chèque changea de main et Tony eut droit à la visite guidée de ses rêves.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tony en arrivant devant la pierre.  
\- Nous ne savons pas encore Monsieur Stark, indiqua un des laborantins. Tout ce que nous pouvons dire pour l'instant est que les gravures présentes dessus ressemblent étonnamment à du latin et des runes nordiques. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un morceau d'une tablette équivalent à la pierre de rosette pour les langages du nord !  
\- Rien sur le temps qui passe ou sur une "seconde chance" ? demanda Tony à tout hasard.  
\- Oh non, rien d'aussi précis.  
  
Tony soupira, la mort dans l'âme et prit le partie d'étudier la pierre en question avec les archéologues - mais non Monsieur le directeur, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! - jusqu'à l'arrivé des supers-méchants. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à combattre seul contre robots et dieu viking, il fut surpris de voir Loki lui donner un coup de main et attaquer lui aussi les doombots. A eux deux, ils réussirent à se débarrasser de Doom et de ses doubles robotiques sans trop de casse. Ou presque.  
  
\- La pierre est fracturée en deux, constata froidement Loki.  
\- Je n'ai pas de super glue sur moi, indiqua Tony. Alors comme ça, on trahit son petit copain, Loki ?  
\- Contrairement à vous Stark, je n'en suis pas encore réduit à sortir avec tout ce qui m'adresse la parole et Doom n'a jamais été qu'un allié providentiel.  
\- C'est beau la providence, dit Tony en poussant du pied le cadavre d'un robot. Il ne fait pas bon de s'allier avec toi.  
\- Doom ne m'était d'aucune utilité pour arrêter nos voyages temporels, expliqua simplement Loki.  
\- Parce que moi si ? Je suis flatté.  
\- Non, vous m'êtes tout aussi inutile que lui, mais j'aime avoir des témoins quand je réussis un exploit et comme vous êtes le seul à conserver des souvenirs de nos retours en arrière...  
\- Je comprends, admit Stark en grimaçant et en se disant qu'il ferait sûrement pareil. Avec un peu de chance, on n'en arrivera pas là, avec la pierre cassée la boucle temporelle va peut-être s'arrêter ?  
\- Votre naïveté est presque touchante Stark, commenta Loki. Mais je ne parierais pas là-dessus si j'étais vous.  
\- Dommage. Maintenant écarte-toi Rodolphe et fais place au génie, annonça Tony, très théâtral.  
\- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que vous, un simple humain, pourrez trouver la solution plus rapidement que moi ? demanda le dieu avec mépris.  
\- Le dieu n'ayant pas encore fait des étincelles pour l'instant, je dirais que oui, se moqua Tony en enlevant la partie haute de son armure.  
  
Loki le foudroya du regard avant de sourire d'un air malicieux et de s'installer sur une table plus loin.  
  
\- Voyons voir comment l'homme de métal fait des étincelles, ricana le dieu.  
  
Tony l'ignora royalement et commença à étudier les fragments de pierre grâce aux machines encore fonctionnelles qui l'entouraient.  
  
\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, indiqua Loki tout sourire.  
\- La ferme Rodolphe...  
  
Tony trifouilla la pierre sous le regard amusé de Loki jusqu'à ce que l'artefact se mette à l'attaquer à coup de décharges électriques.

  
000

  
\- Comment cela se fait que la pierre ait encore fini en morceau, râla Tony de mauvais humeur à la boucle suivante.  
\- Une commande de Doom à ses robots s'il venait à décéder.  
\- Saleté... Et tu comptes me surveiller aujourd'hui aussi tête de bouc ?  
\- C'est toujours un plaisir que de vous voir faire des erreurs, indiqua Loki en s'asseyant confortablement.  
\- T'as de la chance qu'on soit en temps limité Rodolphe...

  
000

\- La pierre est entière cette fois, se réjouit Tony en attaquant ses analyses.  
\- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez faire ça ?  
\- Loki, la ferme...

  
000  
  


\- Je ne toucherais pas à ça, moi.  
\- Et moi je suis sûr que ça va réussir !

  
000

  
\- Je vous avais prévenu pourtant !  
\- ...  
\- Je n'utiliserais pas ça, chantonna le dieu avec un grand sourire.

  
000

  
\- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? se moqua Loki avec une bonne humeur qui tapait sur le système de Tony.  
\- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire Rodolphe ?  
\- En dehors de vouloir faire cesser cette journée sans fin et de me payer votre tête ? Non, pas vraiment. Vous allez recevoir une décharge magique si vous touchez à ça...

  
000

  
\- Vous sous-estimez complètement l'impact de la magie sur la physique Stark, lâcha Loki sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- J'en ai marre. Vas-y, fais mieux si tu en es capable ! défia Tony en s'écartant de l'artefact.  
\- Évidemment que je peux faire bien mieux, répliqua Loki avec arrogance en échangeant sa place avec le génie.

  
000

  
\- Tu peux faire mieux hein ? railla Tony en s'installant à la place de Loki sur la table.  
\- Ce n'était que mon premier essai !  
\- Ah, moi je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi...

  
000

  
\- Stark, si vous osez commenter, je vous emplâtre contre le mur...  
\- Je ne dirai rien, répondit Tony avec un large sourire.  
\- ...  
\- Ah !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Non non, j'ai promis de ne rien dire !

  
000

  
\- Stark, gronda Loki, menaçant.  
\- Quoi ? Tu m'as demandé de me taire !  
  
Loki inspira plusieurs fois profondément avant de reprendre son travail.  
  
\- Je peux dire quelque chose ?  
\- Quoi ! s'écria Loki exaspéré.  
\- Quand ça clignote en rouge comme ça, c'est mauvais signe.

  
000

  
Tony et Loki se regardaient fixement, la pierre entre eux deux.  
  
\- Tu n'es clairement pas capable de trouver la solution seul Rodolphe, dit Tony en déclenchant les hostilités.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas mieux dans votre genre Stark.  
  
Ils se regardèrent à nouveau fixement.  
  
\- On devrait peut-être... Travailler... Ensemble, proposa Tony avec l'impression de s'écorcher la langue à chaque mot.  
\- Me compromettre avec un humain ? Jamais ! Je trouverais moi-même la solution !

  
000

  
\- Ça avance la solution ?  
\- Allez mourir Stark.

  
000

  
\- J'arrive à jongler avec trois balles maintenant !  
\- Vous me déconcentrez Stark !

  
000

  
\- Pourquoi tu cherches encore à conquérir la terre ? Je croyais que tu avais réussi sur Asgard mais que tu avais abandonné, remarqua Tony en jonglant avec trois citrons et deux oranges.  
\- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

  
000

  
\- Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...  
\- STOP ! Vous allez me rendre fou ! gronda Loki avec un regard dangereux.  
\- Réponds à la question et j'arrête, répondit Tony en souriant.  
\- Je supporterai la torture...  
\- Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...

  
000

  
\- ... Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...  
\- D'accord ! J'ai compris ! Je vous dis tout, mais vous me laissez travailler ensuite !  
\- Adjugé vendu, accepta Tony en reposant pommes, oranges, citrons et poires.  
\- Je n'ai pas obtenu ce que je cherchais en devenant roi d'Asgard, avoua le dieu les dents serrées.  
\- Mais tu peux l'obtenir en étant sur terre, intéressant. Et cette pierre pouvait t'aider dans ton projet... Elle était censée faire quoi d'ailleurs ?  
\- Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? demanda Loki, sur ses gardes.  
\- Pour que je puisse nous aider à trouver une solution ?  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide !  
  
Tony pris une grande inspiration.  
  
\- Pourquoi, pourquoi ...  
\- C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Mais la prochaine fois que vous me refaites ce coup-là, je vous fais avaler votre langue, c'est clair ? menaça Loki d'un ton implacable. Cette pierre est un concentré de magie qui était censé avoir le pouvoir de nous faire revenir à une époque voulue pour recommencer à zéro, avoua-t-il.  
\- Et qu'est-ce...  
\- A moins que vous ne vouliez que l'on parle de votre état depuis le départ de votre servante, je vous conseille de vous taire Stark, gronda Loki avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Maintenant, laissez-moi travailler !  
\- Ce n'était pas ma servante mais ma secrétaire personnelle ! Et mon état n'a rien à voir avec son départ !

  
000

  
\- Ça n'a pas beaucoup avancé, remarqua distraitement Tony en jouant avec un rubik's cube.  
\- J'accepte qu'on travaille ensemble, lâcha Loki sans avertissement.  
\- Ah enfin ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?  
\- Tout pour pouvoir me débarrasser de vous au plus vite...  
\- Ça serait presque flatteur. On commence par quoi ?  
\- Augmenter notre temps de travail. Vous arrivez bien trop tard ici Stark, commenta Loki.  
\- Je te signale que tu arrives après moi Rodolphe, se défendit Tony.  
\- Le départ de la boucle commence de façon... Compliqué pour moi, je ne peux pas faire comme je veux Stark.  
\- Et moi je commence chaque boucle par une gueule de bois carabinée, répondit Tony avec hargne. On échange ?  
  
Les deux hommes se fusillèrent à nouveau du regard.  
  
\- Je croyais que tu avais le pouvoir de changer de forme, grinça Tony. Tu devrais pouvoir t'échapper de n'importe quoi !  
\- La question n'est pas là mais pour information, Odin a scellé ce don, répondit rapidement Loki. Le mieux serait qu'on se donne rendez-vous chez vous, dit-il en grinçant des dents pour changer de sujet. J'arriverai le plus tôt possible avec l'artefact.  
\- Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ?  
\- Vous êtes capable de subtiliser cette pierre sans que personne n'en sache rien ? Moi oui, expliqua fièrement Loki. Par contre, je ne dispose pas chez moi d'une intelligence artificielle et de dix étages de laboratoires.

  
000

  
Tony se disait qu'il allait changer la décoration chez lui une fois cette histoire finit. Voir plus de trente fois de suite le même décor dans la même disposition avait de quoi dégoûter n'importe qui. Et il risquait de le voir pendant encore longtemps... Enfin, ce n'était pas son plus gros problème du jour. Comment allait-il préparer l'arrivée de Loki ?  
  
\- Stark vous m'écoutez ?  
\- Loki va venir ici, annonça-t-il sur un coup de tête  
\- De quoi ? s'écrièrent l'ensemble des Avengers.  
\- Il est venu me voir il y a une semaine pour me prévenir que Doom préparait un mauvais coup et il a décidé de nous aider, expliqua Tony en inventant au fur et à mesure et en se demandant s'il n'allait pas un peu loin dans le mensonge.  
\- Mais pourquoi vous a-t-il contacté vous ? s'étonna Steve à moitié convaincu.  
  
Ah bah non, plus c'était gros, plus ça passait apparemment.  
  
\- Parce que je suis le seul à discuter avant de frapper ? Il devrait arriver sous peu, alors si vous pouviez éviter de détruire ma tour en l'attaquant, j'en serais très heureux !  
\- J'attends de le voir pour le croire, affirma Clint en préparant son arc.  
\- Homme de peu de foi...  
  
Ils attendirent donc ensemble l'arrivée du dieu du chaos et du mensonge, mais avec des dispositions d'esprit très différentes. Clint et Natasha fourbissaient leurs armes alors que Thor se préparait à une grande scène de réconciliation familiale. Bruce faisait des exercices de méditations par précaution pendant que Tony s'impatientait en voyant l'heure tourner. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait la diva d'opérette ? La boucle avait commencé depuis une demi-heure déjà !  
  
Loki finit par arriver cinq minutes plus tard, la pierre dans une main et une dague dans l'autre. On n'était jamais trop prudent quand on entrait dans la gueule du loup.  
  
\- Mon frère ! s'écria Thor en se précipitant vers Loki pour le serrer aussitôt contre lui. Je suis si heureux que tu reviennes dans le droit chemin.  
\- Je ne suis pas ton frère ! répliqua Loki en s'éloignant violemment. Stark, qu'avez-vous encore raconté comme idiotie ?  
\- Mais rien que la vérité ! Je leur ai dit que tu avais décidé de trahir Doom pour rejoindre notre cause, Rodolphe, déclara Tony innocemment.  
\- Je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté votre proposition, grogna Loki en se pinçant le nez.  
\- D'accord, je trouverais une nouvelle excuse à la prochaine boucle, proposa Tony avec un sourire démoniaque.

  
000

  
\- Stark, pourquoi me regardent-ils tous comme s'ils venaient de découvrir que je collectionnais les animaux en peluches ?  
\- Je leur ai expliqué notre projet mon cher Loki, répondit Tony rayonnant.  
\- Notre... Projet ? s'inquiéta le dieu en voyant des étoiles dans les yeux de Thor.  
\- Notre décision d'ouvrir une pâtisserie en plein cœur de Manhattan ! Avec notre célèbre spécialité de cupcakes au caramel, on va faire un carton !  
\- Vous êtes mort Stark...

  
A suivre dans le chapitre 3 : la colère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi cette obsession du cupcake au caramel ? J'en sais rien. Je trouve juste que ça fait franchement ridicule quand c'est Loki ou Tony qui en parle XD
> 
> Ce fut compliqué à écrire ! Ça parait simple de faire dans la journée sans fin, mais quand on veut que ça tienne un peu la route, c'est du boulot X_X
> 
> Pour ne pas être complètement OOC je me suis même revue Avengers le film ! (une vraie torture n'est-ce pas ? ;) )
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura bien fait rire :)


	3. la colère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plein de rebondissement, d'humour et de révélation !
> 
> Commentaire de la béta Zazaaaah : Ce chapitre est génial ! J'ai tellement rigolé lors de la relecture que j'en ai eu mal aux abdos à la fin ! Bonne lecture à tous !

  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Tony en installant la pierre sur la table d'examen de l'un de ses meilleurs laboratoires.  
\- On pourrait commencer par traduire les inscriptions, proposa Loki à contre cœur.  
  
Il ne se sentait définitivement pas à l'aise dans la tour Stark. Probablement parce qu'il se faisait l'impression d'une sardine dans un récif corallien. Tout lui était toxique voir mortel, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait espérer rejoindre les hauts-fonds. Et le pire de tout ? Il pouvait sentir les regards des Avengers sur lui à travers la vitre sans teint et cela le rendait doublement nerveux.  
  
\- Parce que vous avez utilisé un objet sans avoir lu la notice ? se moqua Tony.  
\- C'est Doom qui l'a découvert en piratant les fichiers du gouvernement et qui m'a indiqué son utilisation, répliqua Loki en défiant le milliardaire du regard de faire le moindre commentaire.  
\- Heureusement que j'avais déjà commencé à analyser les écritures alors, se vanta Tony.  
\- Commencé à analyser ? Ça ne veut rien dire ce vous avez « analysé » !  
\- Mais au moins j'ai essayé ! Et comment peux-tu savoir que c'est faux ?  
\- Parce que je sais lire et que j'ai une bien meilleure connaissance que vous des runes, rétorqua Loki avec orgueil.  
\- Sauf que ce ne sont pas des runes...  
\- Ça c'est vous qui le dites !  
\- Et comme j'ai toujours raison, le débat est clos !  
\- Stark, si vous continuez je vais vous...  
  
Loki n'en était qu'au début de sa menace quand la vitre qui les séparait du couloir se brisa sous l'impacte d'une flèche qui lui passa au raz de la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que...  
\- On se calme Robin des Bois ! Et on arrête de détruire ma tour surtout, intervint Tony. Loki ne faisait que plaisanter !  
\- J'étais on ne peut plus sérieux !

  
000

  
\- Tu nous à fais perdre une boucle, râla Tony. Tu es content ?  
\- Si je suis heureux de m'être fait attaquer par une bande de super-héros au rabais ? Non. Bon, on la reprend cette traduction ?  
\- On la commence plutôt. Enfin, si Môsieur est capable de maîtriser sa colère !  
\- Maîtriser ma... On reparle de vos glorieux exploits dans divers night-clubs et dans une piscine ? railla le dieu du mensonge. C'est sûr, la dépression c'est bien mieux !  
\- Je ne suis pas dépressif ! hurla Tony.

  
000

  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas leur faire comprendre que ça ne sert à rien d'intervenir pour un oui ou pour non ? interrogea Loki en fusillant la vitre du regard.  
\- Si tu savais te tenir, on pourrait avancer, commenta Tony entre ses dents.  
\- Me tenir ? Vous voulez dire comme certains après trois verres ?  
\- D'accord, si c'est la guerre que tu veux, tu vas l'avoir ! Et si on discutait de ton cher frère, Thor ?  
\- Ce n'est pas mon frère ! cria Loki à pleins poumons.

  
000

  
\- On fait une trêve ? proposa Tony.  
\- Ne sommes-nous pas déjà au beau milieu d'une trêve ?  
\- Je ne parle plus de ton... de Thor et tu ne m'accuses plus de dépression.  
\- D'accord, acquiesça Loki après un temps de réflexion, mais avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fourbe accroché au visage.  
  
Tony regarda le dieu de travers. Il ne savait pas ce que préparait ce dernier, mais ce sourire ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Connaissant les antécédents de la bête, ça ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
\- Assez perdu de temps, commençons la traduction. Jarvis, scanne-moi ça et étudie les écritures. Trouve une correspondance dans tes bases de données.  
\- Il ferait bien regarder du côté des runes...  
\- Quand on se sert d'un objet sans savoir de quoi il s'agit, on la boucle.  
  
Loki jeta un coup d'œil à la vitre sans tain pour se convaincre de ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'humain prétentieux. Après, tout, il lui restait tellement d'autres basses vengeances qu'il pouvait exercer...  
  
\- Et avec votre servante... Pepper, ça va mieux ?

  
000

  
\- C'était très intelligent ça Stark, fit remarquer Loki avec ironie.  
\- Il ne fallait pas me chercher !  
\- Ça justifiait de me balancer un bidon d'huile à la tête ?  
\- Ah mon humble avis, oui.  
\- Ce que les humains peuvent être pathétiques et irascibles...  
\- On reparle de papa Odin et de ton adoption ?

  
000

  
\- Drapeau blanc ?  
\- Depuis le temps que je te le propose, oui, grogna Tony. Jarvis, scanne ce truc et déchiffre-moi ça.  
\- Votre vocabulaire diminue avec le temps Stark, remarqua Loki presque distraitement.  
\- Il faut bien que je baisse mon niveau vu que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre les grandes phrases.  
\- Et susceptible en plus...  
  
Tony regarda froidement le dieu qui reposait tranquillement contre une table de travail. Il avait l'air totalement serein et même carrément amusé. A croire que la situation lui convenait totalement...  
  
\- Loki, gronda Tony menaçant, sors-nous de cette boucle immédiatement !  
\- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, tête de métal, je suis tout autant coincé que vous dans cette histoire.  
\- C'est fini, je ne te crois plus Blanche-Neige !  
\- J'en suis bouleversé...  
\- Clint, appela Tony, Loki s'est fichu de moi, lâche-toi !

  
000

  
\- Non mais ça va pas de me lancer vos chiens au cul ? s'énerva Loki en arrivant dans le salon à la boucle suivante.  
\- Tu deviens vulgaire quand tu t'énerves, remarqua Tony pince sans rire. Arrête ce délire temporel.  
\- Je sais que les humains ont des capacités limitées, je vais donc faire preuve d'une extrême patience. Je. Suis. Coincé. Comme vous !  
\- Bip ! Mauvaise réponse ! J'ai menti les gars, Loki joue double jeu et n'a jamais voulu nous aider !

  
000

  
\- On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez Stark ? cracha Loki qui tremblait de colère contenue.  
\- Je sais que tu contrôles la boucle, affirma Tony.  
\- Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui peut vous faire croire ça.  
\- Tu t'amuses trop de la situation pour être crédible Rodolphe.  
\- Je m'amuse de... Stark, l'alcool a fini par vous ravager complètement le cerveau, répliqua Loki, glacial. Si la situation ne m'émeut pas autant que vous, c'est parce que, je vous le rappelle, je suis un dieu. J'ai des millénaires d'existence et refaire sans cesse la même journée est une chose à laquelle on s'habitue vite à Asgard.  
\- Je ne te crois toujours pas, répondit Tony en visant Loki avec une main gantée version IronMan.

  
000

  
Tony était accoudé au bar en attendant Loki, comme à son habitude. Il avait prévenu les autres que le dieu allait débarquer sous peu et essayait divers remèdes anti-gueule-de-bois pour faire passer le temps. Le céleri mixé avec du piment et du gingembre n'avait pas eu un franc succès, si ce n'était pour faire empirer ses aigreurs d'estomac. Combattre le mal par le mal avec des shots de tequila n'avait pas non plus franchement fonctionné. Le bon point, c'est qu'il avait aussi rendu le céleri dans les toilettes.  
  
Actuellement, il essayait une recette trouvée sur internet à base de jus de tomate, de citron, de thé vert, de citrate de Bétaïne et d'aspirine. Il regardait avec méfiance le cocktail bloublouter dans son verre.  
  
\- Je vous déconseille fortement d'avaler ça, indiqua Bruce en secouant la tête.  
\- On dirait presque que c'est vivant, remarqua Clint en donnant une pichenette au récipient. Ça réagit ! Ça essaye de sortir du verre !  
\- Pour une fois, je vais peut-être suivre tes conseils Bruce, admit Tony en regardant le liquide rouge verdâtre se frayer un chemin vers la coupe à fruit en émettant des gloups inquiétants.  
\- Quand doit arriver mon frère ? s'inquiéta Thor.  
\- Il devrait déjà être là, répondit Tony en regardant sa montre. Attendons encore un peu.  
  
Et ils attendirent. Longtemps. Jusqu'à la nouvelle boucle, en fin de compte.

  
000

  
Tony rageait, appuyé sur son bar. Ce salaud de Loki lui avait fait faux bond ! Or sans lui, pas moyen d'étudier cette fichue pierre dans son laboratoire high-tech ! Le temps qu'il se débarrasse des pots de colle, qu'il arrive au musée et qu'il obtienne la permission ou qu'il vole l'objet, la boucle serait quasiment à son terme ! Et il doutait réellement que Loki arrête la boucle de son plein gré...  
  
Il allait, soit devoir le forcer, soit comprendre par lui-même comment tout ça fonctionnait. Autant dire qu'il était très mal parti.  
  
\- Vous m'écoutez Stark ?  
  
Tony ne réfléchit plus et envoya sa tasse à café directement à la tête de Steve.  
  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! cria le Soldat après avoir esquivé de peu le projectile à dispersion de liquide brûlant.  
\- Ça suffit, je prends une pause pour cette boucle, je vais dormir ! Et je vous interdis d'envisager de me réveiller avant trois heures ! Je suis clair ?  
  
Sans attendre leur réponse, Tony alla dans sa chambre et verrouilla sa porte. Ça faisait quoi ? Trente boucles ? Quarante ? Sachant que chacune d'entre elles durait deux heures quarante trois... Cela faisait plus de quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi ! Il était temps de se rattraper un peu...

  
000

  
\- Je voudrais un menu douze, un menu vingt-sept B et un menu trente-huit avec un pack de bière, trois portions de lychees et un gâteau aux...  
\- Stark ! On est en réunion stratégique, suffoqua Steve dans une belle imitation du crabe dans sa marmite d'eau bouillante, couleur et gestes inclus.  
\- Attendez deux secondes, dit Tony au téléphone. On ne me dérange pas quand je commande à manger ! Je disais : un gâteau aux amandes. Vous avez encore des boules coco ? Mettez m'en six paires.  
\- Stark ! s'énerva Captain America quand Tony raccrocha.  
\- Oui maman ?  
\- On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? On est en situation de crise !  
\- Je déprime, alors je mange ! s'énerva Tony pour le faire taire. Alors, le chinois c'est fait, le japonais aussi, passons à l'indien...

  
000

  
\- Vous m'écoutez Stark ?  
\- Chut ! Vous cassez toute l'ambiance avec vos questions ! Moriarty va bientôt faire son apparition devant Sherlock Holmes...  
\- Le monde est en danger !  
\- On lui dira... Et je vous défends de toucher à mon pot de glace au chocolat !

  
000

  
Tony avait le regard vide en observant Steve faire sa réunion stratégique. Il avait dormi, il avait mangé, il s'était diverti, il avait encore et toujours mal au crâne et Loki n'avait pas refait son apparition depuis leur dernière engueulade. Il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin en fin de compte. Loki était le dieu du mensonge, du mal, du chaos, des crevettes mortes et de Halloween, mais il n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier son accusation pour autant. Il avait même eu l'air sincère quand il lui avait dit qu'il était bloqué comme lui. Bon, ça valait ce que ça valait de la part du dieu des mensonges... Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le narguer ou continuer de l'ennuyer s'il était "innocent" ? Et pourquoi aurait-il subi tous ces déboires au laboratoire du musée si ce n'était pas nécessaire ? Il l'avait peut-être jugé un peu vite après réflexion...  
  
\- Vous m'écoutez Stark ?  
\- Thor, la magie de ton frère est puissante à quel point ? interrogea Tony, qui du coup vit une légion de suricate se dresser pour observer Thor comme s'il s'agissait d'un scarabée géant coincé sur le dos.  
\- Il est le meilleur de tout Asgard, indiqua Thor sans pouvoir cacher sa fierté.  
\- Je précise : pourrait-il déranger le déroulement du temps ?  
\- C'est impossible, personne n'en est capable ! Si mon frère essayait, il se viderait de sa magie et il mourrait.  
\- Donc, quand il me dit que la vie à Asgard est longue, ennuyeuse et répétitive, c'est vrai ?  
\- Quand et où avez-vous parlé à mon frère ? demanda Thor, excité comme un Jack Russel avant un concours d'agility.  
\- Pourquoi vous vous attachez aux détails sans importance ? soupira Tony. Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. J'imagine qu'aucun Asgardien n'a jamais construit de machine à remonter le temps ?  
\- C'est impossible à réaliser ami Stark, affirma Thor, sûr de lui. Et ça ne viendrait jamais à l'idée de mon frère de se risquer à construire un engin pareil.  
\- Impossible n'est pas Stark ! Et pas Doom non plus... Ni le gouvernement... Saleté... Et j'imagine que personne ne sait où est la planque de Loki ?  
\- Si on le savait, on ne serait pas là, à perdre notre temps, remarqua Steve avec une pointe de mauvaise humeur.  
\- Ton frère est du genre rancunier ? demanda Tony avec l'espoir du condamné.  
\- Très, ami Stark. Je vous déconseille fortement de le courroucer, quelle qu'en soit la raison ! Heureusement pour vous, il en faut beaucoup pour réellement le contrarier, le rassura aussitôt Thor.  
  
Il avait donc une petite chance de voir revenir le dieu des rennes gothiques !  
  
\- Il s'agit simplement de le croire quand il est sincère. Ça arrive plus souvent que vous ne le croyiez, se défendit Thor en voyant les regards dubitatifs des Avengers.  
\- Je suis fichu... annonça Tony en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.  
  
Il était tellement dans ses pensées, à chercher un moyen de retrouver et convaincre Loki de l'aider à nouveau, qu'il se laissa faire quand Bruce lui fit sa piqûre du bonheur en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

  
000

  
\- Vous m'écoutez Stark !  
\- Marrant, ça défoule toujours autant la deuxième fois, constata Tony après avoir attaqué Steve avec sa tasse à café. Peu importe. Jarvis, réunis toutes les informations sur les attaques de Loki et indique-moi la portée maximale de sa téléportation.  
\- On peut savoir ce qui vous prend ! s'énerva le Soldat.  
\- Nan, pas envie de vous expliquer, encore. Je ne déprime pas. Je suis un cas désespéré. Je n'écouterais probablement jamais votre putain de discours. Un jour, sûrement, je saurais pourquoi vous squattez chez moi et pas au Shield, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je suis irrécupérable, mais ça, ça ne devrait pas vous étonner. Non, je ne déprime toujours pas et Pepper peut bien être devenue strip-teaseuse, Wonderwoman ou la nouvelle première dame des états-unis que ça ne me ferait rien !  
\- Après études des données, il semblerait que Loki ne puisse se déplacer de plus d'un kilomètre par téléportation. De plus, il ne peut se téléporter plus de trois fois sans faire une pause Monsieur, informa Jarvis.  
\- Cherche-moi Loki dans un rayon de trois kilomètres autour d'ici, ainsi qu'autour du muséum d'histoire naturelle. Il ne reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne soit pas encore plus loin que ça...  
\- Tony, vous ne pensez pas que si Loki était ici nous l'aurions trouvé depuis longtemps, commenta Natasha avec fraîcheur.  
\- Mais vous n'aviez pas Tony Stark pour vous aider !  
\- Certes, cela a dû nous faciliter les choses, malgré tout, je peux vous assurer que Loki ne se trouve pas à Manhattan !  
\- Monsieur, je viens de repérer l'endroit où Monsieur Loki à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de chance d'habiter. Ce lieu se situe à deux avenues au nord d'ici.  
  
Tony regarda Natasha avec la fierté du Saint-Bernard ayant retrouvé les enfants coincés dans une avalanche - mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient là aussi ? La veuve noire abandonna en lâchant un flot d'insultes russes.  
  
\- Mets l'adresse sur mon téléphone Jarvis, je pars d'ici...  
  
Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, un grand bruit de verre brisés raisonna dans son dos. Jarvis avait eu la bonne idée d'afficher le plan de la ville et Thor n'avait pas manqué de repérer où était caché son précieux petit frère. Tony jura en enfilant son armure et partit aussitôt à sa suite, guidé par Jarvis.  
  
Il se retrouva devant un immeuble typique de New-york, en briques rouges, avec son escalier extérieur, le tout dans un quartier propret où une mamie le regardait méchamment en le menaçant de son caniche. Il fit un rapide salut à la dame en souhaitant au chien de se casser les dents sur son armure et grimpa les escaliers vers l'appartement de Loki.  
  
De l'extérieur, il avait été assez facile à repérer. C'était le seul appartement s'ouvrant littéralement sur la rue depuis qu'un dieu viking du tonnerre avait décidé de prendre au plus court pour visiter son frère. Ça allait l'aider à mettre Loki de bonne humeur !  
  
Mais comment Thor avait pu savoir où était planqué son frère ? Peut-être avait-il un détecteur interne mais qui ne se déclenchait qu'à dix mètres de distance... Ou alors il avait foncé dans cet appartement au hasard et avait eu dix-neuf chances sur vingt de terroriser un locataire qui n'avait rien demandé à personne...  
  
Tony toqua à la porte en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'attendre la prochaine boucle. Loki avait l'air un peu énervé – quel doux euphémisme ! - contre les manières de son frère. Tout l'immeuble devait l'entendre lui hurler d'apprendre à utiliser les portes, les fenêtres, les cheminées, les trous de souris, tout ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il ne cassait plus les cloisons à chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part !  
  
\- C'est pour quoi ? grogna Loki en mode automatique, en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Je vends des pizzas, répondit Tony avant de se faire claquer la porte au nez.  
  
Il toqua une nouvelle fois mais sans succès.  
  
\- Loki, ça veut dire que moi aussi je peux faire des trous dans tes murs ? cria Tony à travers la porte.  
\- Tu fais ça, je te tue, menaça le dieu en ouvrant la porte, totalement oublieux de sa politesse habituelle.  
\- C'est coquet chez toi, remarqua Tony avec amusement en entrant.  
  
Les murs étaient peints dans un joli beige, une moquette claire étouffait le bruit de ses pas et le trois pièces était étonnamment lumineux pour le repère du dieu du Mal et du Chaos. Tony retrouva Loki dans le salon, ce dernier continuant d'enguirlander soigneusement Thor qui avait tout de l'apparence du chiot qui vient de se faire surprendre juste à côté d'une petite flaque de liquide tiède.  
  
\- Tu sais qu'il aura bientôt tout oublié, remarqua distraitement Tony.  
\- Toi, tais-toi ! Je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute s'il est venu ici ! s'énerva Loki.  
\- Dans peu de temps ton appart sera comme neuf.  
\- Mais en attendant mon appartement n'a plus de mur à cause de cet empoté !  
\- Pardon petit frère, s'excusa Thor, tout penaud qu'il était.  
\- Je ne suis pas ton frère ! hurla Loki en balançant un bibelot à la tête de Thor.  
\- Tout doux, on se calme, essaya Tony en voyant le dieu du Chaos de plus en plus enragé.  
  
Son commentaire aurait sans doute eut plus d'effet si Hulk n'était pas arrivé en achevant la façade, suivi des autres Avengers, clairement prêts à s'occuper du dieu.

  
000

  
\- Vous m'écoutez Stark ?  
\- Non, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais offrir au dieu Asgardien du Chaos pour me faire pardonner, fit distraitement Tony. Une idée Thor ?  
\- Il aime beaucoup les livres anciens, indiqua Thor en réfléchissant sérieusement à la question. Il apprécie aussi les armes bien forgées, surtout les dagues et les poignards.  
\- On va commencer par plus classique, dit Tony, sceptique devant la liste de Thor. Je serais de retour dans trois heures ! Précisa-t-il en ayant remarqué qu'une date butoir rassurait inexplicablement ses coéquipiers.  
  
Il partit donc de l'appartement et fit un détour par le fleuriste avant d'arriver chez Loki.  
  
\- Pour me faire pardonner, dit-il en présentant le bouquet au dieu quand ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte.  
  
Loki pinça les lèvres et lui claqua la porte au nez.

  
000

  
\- Des chocolats ?  
\- Je déteste ça Stark.

  
000

  
\- Une peluche géante ?  
\- C'est moi ou tu me prends vraiment pour une femme ?  
\- C'est une question piège ?  
\- Dehors !

  
000

  
\- Une petite Ferrari ?  
\- Je peux me téléporter...  
\- Mais ça fait plus classe dans la rue !  
\- Je suis l'un de vos ennemis publiques...

  
000

  
\- Tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un home cinéma top qualité !  
\- C'est désolant, pathétique, pitoyable, navrant, grotesque, déplorable...  
\- J'ai compris !

  
000

  
\- Les deux plus belles mannequins de cette ville !  
\- …  
\- Hey ! C'est quoi le problème ? Tu préfères les rousses ? hurla Tony à travers la porte.

  
000

  
Thor lui avait dit des livres et des dagues, pensa Tony en désespoir de cause. Jarvis lui trouva donc un vieux grimoire hors de prix qu'il apporta au dieu des casseurs de pieds.  
  
\- C'est déjà mieux, concéda Loki en prenant le livre et en laissant Tony entrer.  
\- Ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ?  
\- Seulement que je te laisse une chance te t'excuser.  
\- Mais je... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! s'exclama Tony en voyant deux boules de poils curieuses cachées sous la table basse du salon.  
\- Chantilly et Perla, répondit distraitement Loki en feuilletant son offrande.  
-...  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai nommées ainsi.  
-...  
\- Je les ai trouvé abandonné sur le bord de la route d'accord ! Je n'allais quand même pas les laisser mourir ! se justifia Loki, défiant le milliardaire du regard de faire le moindre commentaire.  
  
Tony ne répondit rien et observa plutôt les deux animaux sortir de sous leur cachette. Chantilly devrait être le chien puisqu'il était blanc avec trois touches de noir, sur le museau, sur la queue et à une patte.  
  
\- Pourquoi je ne les ai pas vu la première fois ?  
\- Parce que Thor a fait un tel boucan qu'ils se sont planqués.  
\- C'est quoi ce qui me bavouille sur la jambe ?  
\- C'est un bouledogue français, indiqua patiemment Loki.  
\- D'accord, répondit Tony en récupérant une main poisseuse et dégoulinante de la gueule du chien aux oreilles de chauve-souris. Et j'imagine que celui-là c'est...  
\- Un Bleu Russe.  
\- Je vois, dit-il en grattouillant derrière les oreilles du chat aux yeux vert et au poil gris avec son autre main.  
\- Tu veux ajouter quelque chose ?  
\- Rien du tout ! Heu... Enfin si... J'admets que tu n'es pour rien dans cette boucle temporelle.  
\- Tu admets ?  
\- Je m'excuse de t'avoir accusé à tort, là. Ça te va comme ça ?  
\- Non.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pénible quand tu t'y mets, ronchonna Tony.

  
000

  
\- Loki, cria Tony derrière la porte, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es pas pénible, tu es un véritable emmerdeur !

  
000

  
\- Loki, sérieusement, j'en ai marre de ces boucles temporelles. J'en ai marre de voir la tête de Bruce, de Clint et des autres tous les matins. Par pitié, aide-moi à sortir de cet enfer ! supplia Tony en oubliant toute sa fierté.  
\- Il y a du progrès, ricana Loki avec un sourire sadique en ouvrant sa porte. Et mon livre ?  
\- Je te l'offrirais définitivement si on reprend les recherche.  
\- Je te suis indispensable maintenant ?  
\- Je suis moins doué que toi pour voler des objets, lâcha Tony moqueur.  
\- Je prends le compliment, accepta gracieusement Loki. Mais tu vas devoir aller plus loin dans les supplications si tu veux mon aide.  
\- Et si je refuse ?  
\- Dommage pour toi.  
\- Je te rappelle que tu es aussi coincé que moi dans cette boucle, signala Tony en souriant, et je suis le seul à posséder un laboratoire.  
\- Doom aussi en possède un, remarqua le dieu en caressant Chantilly.  
\- Et pourquoi tu n'y es pas déjà ?  
  
Loki répondit après un instant de réflexion silencieuse.  
  
\- Tu ne lâches plus les Avengers sur moi, négocia-t-il.  
\- Je décline toute responsabilité si c'est toi qui les énerves !  
\- Je serais chez toi à la prochaine boucle, après avoir posé ces deux-là chez la voisine.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu arrives si tard ? Mais ils oublieront tout demain !  
\- Moi non, siffla Loki en fusillant Tony du regard.  
\- D'accord, j'ai rien dit. Pourquoi tu ne les amènes pas simplement chez moi ? Si ça peut nous faire gagner un peu de temps...  
\- Pour que Thor se mette à délirer ? renifla Loki avec mépris.  
\- Il aura tout oublié à la prochaine boucle...  
\- J'y réfléchirai.  
\- Ta voisine ne crie pas à la police quand elle te voit ? demanda Tony en détaillant le dieu gominé en habits de cuir.  
\- Pour commencer, je vais la voire en sweat-shirt, ensuite, elle s'appelle Penny et est serveuse au cheesecake factory (1) et enfin, elle est persuadée qu'un homme ayant un chien et un chat ne peut-être qu'une bonne personne, railla Loki.  
\- Elle ne connaît pas Gargamel ...  
\- Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi vous parlez Stark...

  
000

  
Tony était appuyé contre son bar. Il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : sortir de cette boucle et détruire l'ensemble de son salon avec une boule de destruction pour le refaire entièrement. Et mettre le bar dans un compacteur aussi. Et puis faire goûter à Bruce sa propre seringue. Éventuellement, il n'aurait rien contre soûler le cap' avec la même question encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie son propre nom.  
  
\- Vous m'écoutez Stark ?  
\- Mes oreilles entendent, mais est-ce moi qui écoute ou mon sur-moi ? Et parle-t-on d'écouter ou d'entendre ? Car capitaine, si je peux affirmer sans aucun doute que je vous ai entendu, savoir si je vous ai écouté est une question bien plus complexe. Cela voudrait dire que j'ai pris conscience de l'entièreté de votre discours et de vous, qui le déclamez. Mais peut-on seulement envisager de...  
\- Stark, vous êtes...  
\- … Un cas désespéré, je sais. Loki devrait arriver dans peu de temps et il a rejoint notre cause, en tout cas la mienne... Il est possible qu'il vienne avec ses animaux de compagnie. Et Bruce, ouvrez seulement la bouche pour demander à ce qu'on me tienne pendant que vous me droguez et je me vengerais de manière sournoise et vicieuse !  
\- Il y a une bonne ambiance ici, ricana Loki en se téléportant dans le salon juste assez tôt pour entendre la dernière phrase.  
\- Le chat c'est Perla, le chien Chantilly, dit-il en désignant le panier dans lequel étaient portés les deux quadrupèdes. Débrouillez-vous avec, Loki et moi on va bosser au labo !  
  
Loki et Tony partirent pour le laboratoire en laissant les deux bestioles au comité des Avengers complètement largués - dont un dieu aux yeux scintillants de bonheur et de larme devant le retour de son petit frère chéri.  
  
\- Alors, traduisons !  
\- Je maintiens que ce sont des runes, attaqua aussitôt Loki.  
\- D'accord, grinça Tony en retenant un gros soupir. Jarvis, peux-tu scanner cette pierre et confirmer à Loki qu'il ne s'agit PAS de rune ?  
  
Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, chacun un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, tandis que Jarvis scannait l'objet et faisait ses recherches.  
  
\- Il semblerait que cette écriture contienne en partie du futhark, Monsieur.  
\- Ah ! rayonna Tony.  
\- Autrement dit l'alphabet runique, traduisit Loki avec un grand sourire.  
\- Monsieur Loki a parfaitement raison.  
\- Et le reste c'est quoi ? Des idéogrammes chinois peut-être ?  
\- Plus probablement du latin, le contredit Loki après une brève inspections.  
\- Dois-je en conclure que tu peux traduire ça tout de suite ? râla Tony.  
\- Reconnaître un langage et savoir l'interpréter sont deux choses très différentes Stark, expliqua Loki d'un ton très professoral. Mais je devrais pouvoir accélérer la traduction de la partie runique.  
\- Je m'occupe de la partie latine alors. Moi qui rêvais d'apprendre une langue morte, fit Tony, sarcastique.

  
000

  
\- Ça avance pour toi ?  
\- Dans deux ou trois boucles cela devrait être réglé, confirma le dieu.  
\- Loki...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ton chien bave sur ma jambe...  
\- Chantilly, au pied. Ne touche pas à ça, c'est sale, tu pourrais tomber malade, se moqua Loki.

  
000

  
\- Loki...  
\- Quoi ! Chantilly est à côté de moi !  
\- Ton chat me regard bizarrement... Et par pitié change lui son nom !  
\- Oublie Perla, elle ne te mangera pas. Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre ce nom !  
\- Chantilly, le chien affectueux aux léchouilles baveuses de Loki, le Dieu du Mal, du Mensonge et du Chaos. Tu ne vois rien qui cloches toi ?  
\- Son nom lui va très bien, bouda Loki en grattouilla le ventre du bouledogue qui n'en pouvait plus de contentement.

  
000

  
\- Loki.  
\- Anthony.  
\- Loki.  
\- Anthony.  
\- Loki. Aieuuh ! Ça ne va pas de me jeter un marqueur à la figure !  
\- J'essaye de travailler Stark.  
\- D'accord, alors avant, explique-moi pourquoi ton chien ne se décolle plus de moi ! Il est censé repartir à zéro à chaque boucle et m'oublier non ?  
\- Ils doivent réagir différemment à la boucle temporelle, proposa rapidement Loki en haussant les épaules.  
\- J'imagine la gazelle qui se fait bouffer par le lion toutes les trois heures...  
\- Je crois plutôt que ces deux-là sont tellement imprégnés par ma magie qu'ils ont fini par être considérés comme une partie de moi par la pierre, réfléchit tout haut le dieu.  
\- Donc, si tu balançais la sauce sur Steve et les autres...  
\- Trop tard, le coupa Loki. Et puis trop gros surtout ! On peut travailler maintenant ?

  
000

  
\- Stark.  
\- Oui mon cœur en sucre ?  
\- Tu as bu ? demanda Loki en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Non, je voulais savoir si je pouvais déclencher un infarctus spontané chez nos observateurs. Apparemment non !  
\- Pitoyable... Bref, c'est presque fini, je devrais pouvoir lire le texte à la prochaine boucle.  
\- Jarvis ?  
\- La partie latine du texte est intégralement traduite, confirma le domestique virtuelle.  
\- Ahah ! s'exclama Tony très fier de lui.  
\- Il ne reste plus qu'à lui donner du sens, Monsieur.  
\- Hein ! ricana Loki.

  
000

  
\- Je te sers un verre ?  
\- J'imagine que tu ne possèdes pas d'hydromel, supposa Loki.  
\- Avec ton fr... Thor, corrigea rapidement Tony, qui débarque pour un oui ou pour un non, c'est dans mon intérêt d'en avoir toujours un petit stock.  
  
Tony servi deux verres. Hydromel pour Loki et thé vert pour lui - fichue gueule de bois.  
  
\- On pourrait avoir une explication ? demanda poliment mais fermement Bruce.  
\- Dans trois heures je vous explique tout !  
\- C'est cruel ça, se moqua Loki.  
\- Tu veux leur expliquer ?  
\- Pas particulièrement, répondit-il en prenant son verre.  
\- La traduction donc. Nous avons : trois lignes latines, quatre runiques, deux latines et une runique pour finir. Voici pour les trois premières :  
  
 _Quand peur et désespoir viennent_  
 _Si tristesse et rancœur font demeure_  
 _Une chance est de corriger les erreurs_  
  
\- Les suivantes, poursuivit Loki :  
  
 **Le jour où le temps se perd**  
 **Pour que le cycle cesse**  
 **Pour que règne la lumière**  
 **Une journée pour corriger**  
  
 _Un jour pour défaire_  
 _Un jour pour refaire_  
  
 **Une journée pour parfaire**  
  
\- Tu comprends ce que je comprends ? demanda Tony en grimaçant.  
\- Va falloir faire la journée parfaite, répondit un Loki crispé.  
\- On est pas près de quitter la boucle...  
  
A suivre dans le chapitre 4 : marchandage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) j'espère qu'au moins une personne verra la référence XD
> 
> Le bouledogue français : j'aime bien leur tête alors chut, je ne veux pas de ricanements dans la salle ;p et puis ce sont de très bons chiens d'appartements ! Malheureusement je n'en ai pas... Un jour peut-être.
> 
> Pour ceux qui penseront que Latin et Runes ne se ressemblent pas, allez voir du paléo-latin gravé sur de la pierre X_X Pour les non initié ce n'est pas forcément évident.


	4. Le marchandage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot de la béta Zazaaaah : C'est vraiment une histoire géniale, j'ai été morte de rire, surprise, heureuse et bouche-bée pendant la relecture... Le plaisir de lire Zéphire est toujours au rendez-vous. Surtout, donnez votre avis, elle le mérite !
> 
> Petite indication spéciale pour ce chapitre : entre (…) ce sont les discours à l'oreillette, qui normalement ne sont entendus que de nos deux zozios !

  
\- La journée parfaite, ça peut être très simple pour moi, affirma Loki détendu. Attachez Thor et suicidez-vous tous et ma journée sera merveilleuse !  
\- Mon frère, je te ferai revenir dans le droit chemin, répondit Thor en faisant tournoyer son marteau.

  
000

  
\- Et je suis sûr qu'en plus, tu es très fier de toi, siffla Tony au dieu quand ce dernier arriva le lendemain.  
\- Je n'ai fait qu'expliquer ce qu'était une journée parfaite pour moi, railla le dieu en haussant les épaules. Mais s'il le faut vraiment, je peux me passer de votre suicide collectif... soupira-t-il.  
\- C'est trop d'honneur...  
\- Par contre, je veux que Thor me soit livré pieds et poings liés !  
\- Jamais ! hurla Clint en encochant une flèche.

  
000

  
\- J'ai l'impression que ça t'amuse de détruire ma tour !  
\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut te faire dire ça... Hey ! Le pigeon ! Ça te dit de redevenir mon esclave ?

  
000

  
\- On peut savoir ce que tu essayes de prouver ? s'énerva Tony.  
\- Plusieurs choses Stark, répondit calmement Loki en s'installant sur le canapé. Premièrement, la journée parfaite ne sera pas possible pour moi.  
\- Si tu avais autre chose en tête que de vouloir nous détruire aussi...  
\- Et deuxièmement, tu es vraiment d'une humeur exécrable le matin !  
\- Un indice pour toi : L'expression « gueule de bois », ça te dit quelque chose ?  
\- Un état lié à ton abus d'alcool si je ne me trompe pas, diagnostiqua calmement Loki.  
\- Mal de tête, aigreurs d'estomac et gorge en fond de litière pour chat, tu connais ?  
\- Ce que les humains peuvent être faibles...  
\- Steve, Loki m'a dit que vraiment, la mort de Coulson avait été pathétique, se vengea Tony.

  
000

  
\- C'était très intelligent ça, fit Loki avec ironie en revenant le lendemain. A croire que vous aimez cette «gueule de bois» !  
\- Je n'ai surtout pas le choix, grommela Tony en avalant son extra café.  
\- Allez savoir, laissa tomber le dieu sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.  
\- Développe, ordonna Tony intéressé malgré lui.  
\- Je peux peut-être arranger ça...  
\- Et comment ? Tout ce qu'on fait dans une boucle est remis à zéro à la boucle suivante !  
\- Tout sauf nous, ou en tout cas, notre esprit. Et celui de mes animaux aussi...  
\- Je suis content pour nous...  
\- La magie est dirigée par l'esprit.  
\- C'est bien, on lui dira...  
\- Si j'arrange ça par magie, ça te suivra à chaque nouvelle boucle, expliqua très lentement Loki.  
  
Tony regarda Loki plusieurs minutes en clignant frénétiquement des yeux. Plus de gueule de bois... La fin de son cauchemar !

\- Et tu attends quoi pour agir ? s'emporta Tony.  
\- Tu espères réellement que je vais faire ça gratuitement ? répondit Loki avec un grand sourire.  
\- Ça m'aurait étonné aussi... C'est quoi le deal ? demanda l'ingénieur, suspicieux.  
\- Tu en sais plus sur moi que moi sur toi. Il est plus que temps de rééquilibrer la balance. Trois questions auxquelles tu seras forcé de me répondre honnêtement ! Et pas de blague, je suis le dieu du Mensonge, je sais les repérer.  
  
Tony regarda Loki avec une extrême méfiance. Il avait la tête du chat qui vient de découvrir une laiterie dirigée par des souris badgées « peace and love ». Seulement, ne plus avoir la tête en lendemain de fête à chaque boucle temporelle le tentait grandement. Mais être interrogé par le dieu de la Malice ? Ça demandait réflexion... Oh ! Et puis après tout, sa vie entière était étalée dans les journaux ! La preuve, même Loki savait pour ses derniers... écarts. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait découvrir bien pire...  
  
\- J'accepte, fit Tony en bombant le torse.  
  
Loki se leva avec un immense sourire et se positionna dans le dos du milliardaire. Il posa une main sur son front et l'autre au niveau des reins et plia la magie à sa volonté. Le sort envahit le corps du génie et le purgea, tout en s'accrochant pour un moment à ses organes. Tony sentit son mal de tête ainsi que ses aigreurs d'estomac disparaître avec soulagement.  
  
\- C'est que tu saurais presque te rendre utile, remarqua Tony avec soulagement en se retournant vers le dieu.  
\- J'accepte les priè...  
\- Loki ! s'écria Tony en rattrapant le dieu qui venait de s'évanouir.

  
000

  
Tony se retrouva de nouveau devant son bar, mais sans - oh ! Miracle – les séquelles de cette nuit de folies qui lui avaient pourri la vie il y avait déjà fort longtemps - en temps relatif de la boucle temporelle. Il avait donc enfin pu déguster son café sans avoir l'impression qu'une balle en caoutchouc faisait des loopings dans son ventre et il avait même été plutôt poli envers Steve quand il lui avait expliqué la situation ! Bon, il avait été beaucoup moins poli quand il s'était ensuite envolé vers l'appartement de Loki, qui n'était toujours pas arrivé une heure après le début de la boucle...  
  
\- Loki ? Tu es là ? demanda Tony en frappant à la porte du dieu.  
  
Le dieu s'était effondré à la boucle précédente et ne s'était pas réveillé avant la fin du temps. Tony avait cru qu'il serait comme neuf le lendemain, mais ça commençait à sentir mauvais...  
  
\- Loki, si tu ne me donnes pas signe de vie dans les cinq minutes, je défonce ta porte ! menaça le milliardaire.  
  
Un geignement et grattage du bois digne de Chantilly fut sa seule réponse. Sans attendre les cinq minutes promises, Tony troua le haut de la porte d'une salve d'énergie avant de tourner la poignée depuis l'extérieur. Il ne fallait jamais laisser ses clés dans la serrure ! D'accord, il aurait aussi pu la dégonder... Mais ça n'enlevait rien à l'avertissement !  
  
Tony suivit le chien jusqu'à ce qui devait être la chambre du dieu. Une chambre tout en blanc et bleu clair, avec Loki, immobile et pâle comme un mort. Il était allongé sur un grand lit, sobre, aux draps bleu foncé – mais où était les pentacles, le sang de chèvre et les crânes de souris mortes ? Décidément, les méchants, ce n'est plus ce que c'était...  
  
Tony fut rassuré, après un rapide examen, de le découvrir simplement endormi – bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même dans un interrogatoire des Dix Anneaux à base d'eau, d'électricité et de chansons de Justin Bieber.  
  
\- Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Tony à tout hasard aux deux quadrupèdes.  
  
Le chien et le chat regardèrent l'humain, intrigués. Tony se retourna vers le dieu complètement amorphe.  
  
\- Qui est-ce qui a l'air pathétique maintenant ! ricana le milliardaire.  
\- Maow, répondit le chat en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Sale bête...

  
000

  
Grâce au sort de Loki, Tony pu rapidement réagir à la boucle suivante et partir de son appartement avant l'arrivée des boy-scouts. Il entra par la fenêtre - il avait découvert la veille qu'elle était en permanence entre-ouverte - et rejoignit le dieu agonisant, qui n'avait pas émergé de toute la boucle précédente.  
  
\- Bon, en attendant que votre maître se décide à se réveiller, je vais vous renommer ! décida unilatéralement Tony en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Commençons par toi, dit-il en pointant du doigt le chien. Chantilly ça ne va pas du tout ! Est-ce que ça te tenterait de t'appeler Brutus ?  
  
Le chien regarda Tony sans bouger.  
  
\- Pas Brutus. Médor ? Samael ? Satan ? Baskerville ? …  
  


000

  
\- ... Steve ? Thor ? Clint ? Fury ?  
  
Le chien aboya, enfin, tout content.  
  
\- Va pour Fury. C'est un très bon choix ! approuva Tony en grattouillant le bouledogue. Maintenant, à toi Perla !  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez Stark ? grommela une voix endormie dans son dos.  
\- Un revenant, s'écria Tony avec une fausse joie. On ne supporte plus de lancer un peu de magie ? s'amusa le génie.  
\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, marmonnant le dieu en essayant difficilement de reprendre conscience.  
\- J'ai déjà été voir. Tu n'es pas chez le marchand de hot-dogs et pas non plus au starbuck du coin. Mais je peux aller te chercher à la pizzeria si tu veux, proposa-t-il poliment.  
\- Je te hais...  
\- Pas d'inquiétude, il parait que c'est normal après un temps. En tout cas c'est ce qu'affirme Clint... Ton chien s'appelle Fury maintenant !  
\- Chantilly ?  
  
Le chien aboya à son prénom et sauta sur le lit.  
  
\- Traître... commenta Tony en lançant un regard noir au chien. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à part ça ?  
\- ...  
\- Hé ? Non mais te rendors pas ! Votre maître est un fainéant, râla Tony en prenant les deux animaux à témoins. À ton tour, dit-il en se tournant vers le chat.

  
000

  
\- On a dit, pas Natasha, ni Lucifer et encore moins Azraël... Je sais ! On va t'appeler Belzébuth ! s'écria Tony avant de se faire menacer par un feulement de mauvais augure.  
\- Stark, n'embêtes pas Perla, ronchonna Loki dans une phase de réveil.  
\- Je ne l'embête pas ! J'essaye de lui trouver un nom convenable ! Et Belphégor ça te tente ? D'accord, pas Belphégor !Lâche ma jambe maintenant !

  
000

  
\- Non, tu ne t'appelleras pas Grisette, ni Minette et encore moins Mistigris ! Pourquoi pas Malice tant qu'on y est...  
\- Maow !  
\- Franchement, Malice, ronchonna Tony en regardant sévèrement le chat. Tu n'as pas honte d'apprécier un nom pareil ?!  
  
Perla, qui était complètement vautrée sur la commode blanche, lui lança son regard le plus félin en stock. Celui qui vous faisait comprendre : « cause toujours tu m'intéresses ». Typique de ces boules de poils égocentriques...  
  
\- Remarque, entre ça et Perla, fit Tony au désespoir. Au moins c'est logique, Malice, le chat du dieu du Mensonge et du Chaos.  
\- Tu récites mes titres maintenant ? grogna Loki en se retourna, les yeux gonflés par le sommeil.  
\- Au moins j'arrive à rester éveillé plus de cinq minutes moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Non mais... Ne te rendors pas pendant que je te parle !

  
000

  
\- Le sort que je t'ai lancé m'a complètement vidé, voilà ce qu'il se passe, expliqua Loki à la boucle suivante en se redressant maladroitement.  
\- Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que tu utilises ta magie dans la boucle, remarqua Tony en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Mais c'est la première fois que l'effet doit durer plus qu'une boucle, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Et tu vas être KO longtemps ?  
\- Pourquoi, tu t'inquiètes ? railla Loki.  
\- C'est mauvais pour mon image de te retrouver au lit tous les jours, argua Tony. Cela dit, joli sort ! Je n'ai plus de gueule de bois !  
\- Je vais pouvoir demander mon dû alors. Mais pas aujourd'hui, marmonna Loki avant de se rendormir.  
  
Tony maudit son réflexe de recouvrir le dieu de sa couverture et revint vers les deux animaux.  
  
\- Et maintenant, le dressage ! Fury, donne la patte ! ordonna Tony.  
\- Stark, pourquoi mon chien s'est enfui par la fenêtre ? demanda Loki dans un sursaut de conscience.  
\- Il avait envie de prendre l'air ?

  
000

  
\- Ta nounou est là ! annonça Tony en entrant dans la chambre avec un grand sourire, en voyant le dieu bien réveillé.  
\- Moi qui espérais que tu m'aurais oublié aujourd'hui... soupira Loki.  
\- J'ai apporté le petit déj pour deux, dit-il en enlevant son armure. J'espère que tu aimes les gaufres au sucre ?  
\- Tu es un cas désespéré...  
\- Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire, remarqua Tony. Oh ! Pour info, si jamais tu ne t'en souviens déjà plus, ton chat s'appelle dorénavant Malice !  
  
Loki tourna son regard vers l'humain en se demandant s'il était sérieux ou non.  
  
\- Tu as renommé mon chat...  
\- Et ton chien aussi. Il s'appelle Fury.  
\- Stark, aurais-tu des envies suicidaires ?  
\- Est-ce une question de notre marché ?  
\- Non, répondit Loki après réflexion. Je connais déjà la réponse. Donne-moi plutôt une gaufre.  
  
Il s'adossa difficilement au dossier de son lit et mangea lentement la pâtisserie sucrée, accompagné par Tony.  
  
\- Puisque je ne peux pas bouger pour le moment, réfléchissons à ta journée parfaite. Tu sais ce que veut dire « réfléchir » ? demanda Loki moqueur.  
\- C'est ce que tu oublies de faire quand tu utilises une pierre magique que tu ne connais pas ou quand tu lances un sort qui te laisse sur le carreau ?  
\- Chantilly, attaque !  
\- Aïe ! Fury, lâche-moi !  
  
Le chien lâcha la jambe de Tony mais resta à côté, près à la lui mâchouiller de nouveau en cas de besoin.  
  
\- Nous disions donc, ta journée parfaite, reprit Loki l'air de rien. Ramène-moi une oreillette demain et je te conseillerai à distance.  
\- Parce que tu comptes rester au lit ?  
\- Stark, je ne pourrais pas me lever même si Thor me proclamait roi des neuf royaumes en échange...  
\- Je n'aime pas ça du tout, répondit Tony avec un affreux pressentiment.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit Loki avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants. 

  
000

  
\- Monsieur Stark, pensez-vous reprendre un jour vos activités dans l'armement militaire ? demanda une journaliste au premier rang.  
\- Stark Industries a définitivement renoncé à toutes activités de ce genre, car après tout, qui pourrait vaincre Iron man !  
  
 _(- Mauvaise réponse._  
 _\- Loki, si c'était pour faire ce genre de commentaire, l'oreillette n'était pas nécessaire, répondit discrètement Tony._  
 _\- Ce n'est pas pratique comme situation. Sans le visuel, difficile d'évaluer la situation..._  
 _\- Et si tu me laissais me concentrer ?_  
 _\- Trouve un moyen pour que je vois ce que tu vois demain, ça sera plus pratique._  
 _\- Tu m'écoutes au moins ?_  
 _\- C'est une vraie question?)_

  
000

  
\- Monsieur Stark, pensez-vous reprendre un jour vos activités dans l'armement militaire ?  
\- Jamais, je suis clair là-dessus ? Jamais je ne referais d'armes ! s'énerva Tony.  
  
 _(- Tu ne serais pas un peu soupe-au-lait ? demanda Loki._  
 _\- Je croyais que tu devais me donner un coup de main !_  
 _\- Tu refuses de m'écouter, je te signale !_  
 _\- Non, non, je t'écoute, je refuse de suivre tes "conseils", c'est différent !_  
 _\- Subtile la différence. Mais je comprends, un simple humain ne peut appréhender mon génie !_  
 _\- Et bien le simple humain ne t'apportera pas de gaufres demain matin...)_  
  


000

  
\- Je croyais que tu ne devais pas m'apporter de gaufres ce matin ? railla le dieu.  
\- Ce sont des pancakes Loki, ça n'a rien à voir, répondit Tony, boudeur. Maintenant tais-toi et mange, ça me fera des vacances.  
  
Tony donna le plateau tout préparé à Loki et attaqua le sien. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il apportait tous les jours le petit déjeuner au dieu, ni même pourquoi il le mangeait avec lui, assis sur son lit. Il savait juste que pour l'instant, Loki était le seul avec qui il pouvait avoir une conversation normale qui ne serait pas oubliée trois heures plus tard. Dit comme ça, c'était plutôt désespérant...  
  
\- Fury, donne la patte ! ordonna Tony en essayant de se changer les idées.  
\- Stark, vous savez que donner le nom d'un gars qui se fait passer pour mort n'a rien d'un bon présage ?  
\- Fury se fait passer pour mort ?  
\- Vous hiberniez ces derniers temps ou quoi ? soupira le dieu. Ah non, suis-je bête, vous vous bourriez savamment la gueule. Vous vous êtes drogué aussi ?  
\- Non, pas une bonne idée les mélanges. Surtout quand on a des molécules de paladium et autres matériaux peu répandus qui vous courent dans les veines. C'est quoi le truc avec Fury ?  
\- Vous savez au moins que le Shield est dissout ? demanda Loki avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Ça explique pourquoi les majorettes sont sans arrêt chez moi ! réalisa Tony.  
\- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps...  
\- J'avais l'esprit occupé. En parlant d'être occupé, je dois aller à la conférence de presse.  
\- Suivez ce que je vais vous dire cette fois, indiqua Loki avec amusement.  
\- Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite ?

  
000

  
\- Monsieur Stark, pensez-vous reprendre un jour vos activités dans l'armement militaire ?  
  
 _(- Alors ? Tu me conseilles quoi môsieur le génie ?_  
 _\- D'éviter cette question à l'avenir._  
 _\- Merci du conseil..._  
 _\- Tu ne t'es pas plaint quand je t'ai dis la même chose pour ton conseil d'administration._  
 _\- Ce n'était pas pareil ! Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis censé t'écouter ?_  
 _\- Parce que je suis un expert en manipulation Stark._  
 _\- Ah oui. Mais là, j'ai comme un doute sur l'expert..._  
 _\- Un dieu ne peut exercer de miracle sans croyance !_  
 _\- Je suis sûr que tu la sors souvent celle-là...)_  
  
\- Quel nouveau secteur Stark Industries va conquérir ?  
\- Nous allons commencer par la médecine, mais Stark Industries est destiné à devenir le référent dans tous les domaines !  
  
 _(- Et après on dit que je suis arrogant !_  
 _\- J'en viendrais presque à regretter ta phase narcoleptique...)_

  
000

  
\- Quel nouveau secteur Stark Industries va conquérir ?  
  
 _(- Le voyage dans le temps ? proposa Loki._  
 _\- Garde tes idées pour toi !)_  
  
\- Vous auriez donné un demi-million de dollars pour la société protectrice des animaux. D'où vous vient cet engouement soudain pour nos amis à quatre pattes ?  
  
 _(- Je t'interdis de mêler Chantilly et Perla à tes histoires, prévint Loki d'une voix menaçante._  
 _\- Franchement, sors et fais-toi des amis ! râla Tony qui venait de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied._  
 _\- Pour me retrouver à faire les gros titres des journaux dans un état lamentable ? Je te laisse ce privilège._  
 _\- Rabat-joie.)_  
  
\- J'ai toujours aimé nos amis à quatre pattes. Que serions-nous sans eux, sinon de pauvres âmes solitaires ? J'ai une connaissance qui, sans ses animaux, n'aurait aucune compagnie ni aucun être pour illuminer ses ternes et mornes journée, déclama Tony en se complaisant allègrement dans le pathos. Sans eux, il serait désespérément seul, sans ami et sans personne pour l'aimer un tant soit peu...  
  
 _(- Stark, j'espère que vous êtes conscient que je vais me venger ? Dieu du Chaos, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas obtenu ce titre en cueillant des pâquerettes !)_

\- Est-il vrai que vous êtes toujours célibataire ? questionna une journaliste blonde qui aurait pu être mannequin - ou au moins actrice.  
\- J'ai une grande révélation à vous faire, je suis actuellement en couple avec Bill Gates, fit Tony sans pouvoir contrôler ses paroles.  
  
 _(- Loki, ne refais plus jamais ça ! grogna Tony en foudroyant la caméra cachée pendant qu'il essuyait ses lunettes._  
 _\- Seulement si tu es sage, railla le dieu d'une voix de plus en plus faible._  
 _\- Et ne tombe pas dans les pommes, idiot !)_

  
000

  
\- Vous auriez donné un demi-million de dollars pour la société protectrice des animaux. D'où vous vient cet engouement soudain pour nos amis à quatre pattes ?  
  
 _(- N'y pense même pas, menaça Loki dans un grondement._  
 _\- Tu es devenu moins joueur d'un seul coup !_  
 _\- J'ai encore bien d'autres moyens de me venger, vous voulez vraiment tester ?)_  
  
\- J'ai un grand projet pour nos amis à quatre pattes, mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus aujourd'hui. Tout vous sera révélé dans une interview que je donnerai demain !  
  
 _(- Procrastinateur..._  
 _\- Ça va être de ma faute maintenant si demain n'arrive jamais !)_  
  
\- Est-il vrai que vous êtes toujours célibataire ?  
  
 _(- Tout dépend. Est-ce que ça compte de passer toutes mes matinées au chevet d'un néo-gothique amateur de sacs à puces ?_  
 _\- Tant de considération, cela me va droit au cœur, répliqua platement Loki. Allez, réponds à la dame que tu es pathétiquement seul depuis que ta servante est partie !)_  
  
\- Ce n'était pas ma servante ! s'écria Tony en virant au rouge. Et je ne suis pas pathétique !  
\- Oui Monsieur Stark, bien sûr, répondit la journaliste choquée avec une petite voix.  
  
 _(- Tu vois ce que tu m'as fait faire ? Maintenant je passe pour un fou !_  
 _\- Entre ça et alcoolique..._  
 _\- Tu finiras dévoré par Fury !_  
 _\- Les humains sont cannibales maintenant ?_  
 _\- Loki, tu me fatigues...)_

  
000

  
\- La partie conférence, c'est fait ! décida Tony un matin, après avoir passé deux boucles supplémentaires à trouver les réponses idéales. La séance photo maintenant...  
\- Je laisse ces deux là à la voisine et je t'accompagne, fit Loki avec un grand sourire en enfilant un sweat vert foncé à capuche avec inscrit dessus : « I'm a genius ».  
\- Tu vas te faire tirer dessus à vue, prévint Tony.  
\- On parie ?

  
000

  
\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tout le monde t'ignore royalement ? râla Tony en voyant le dieu passer tous les contrôles de sécurité sans aucun problème, pas même un regard de travers.  
\- Un grand méchant ne se balade pas en jean et sweat-shirt à côté d'un super-héros au beau milieu de la matinée. Élémentaire mon cher Stark !  
\- Tu as quand même la tête de celui qui a détruit New-York !  
\- Tout le monde pense que je suis un malheureux sosie dont la vie a été fichue par mon double maléfique, ricana Loki. Plus d'une fois je me suis fait plaindre dans la rue ! C'était assez drôle...  
\- C'est déprimant...  
\- Mets ça au lieu de râler, dit Loki en tendant l'oreillette.  
\- Et si je refuse ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment me mettre à l'épreuve ?  
  
Tony grogna pour la forme mais plaça l'oreillette avant de partir se changer pour les premières photos. Loki s'installa quant à lui sur une chaise d'où il pouvait observer le milliardaire.  
  
 _(- Je crois que je vais te demander mon dû maintenant, annonça Loki d'une voix trop rieuse pour être honnête alors que le play-boy prenait la pose avec la première mannequin._  
 _\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?_  
 _\- Justement, oui._  
 _\- Tu es vraiment un emmerdeur de première Loki..._  
 _\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour que ta servante s'enfuit ventre à terre et que tu te mettes à déprimer ?)_

\- Pour la dernière fois, ce n'est pas ma servante ! s'écria Tony. Et je ne déprime pas !  
\- Tout va bien Monsieur Stark ? demanda une assistante nerveuse.  
  
Tony remarqua alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Enfin, les regards se tournaient toujours vers lui, mais habituellement, c'était pour l'admirer, pas pour le considérer comme bon à enfermer. Encore que...  
  
 _(- Pas très discret Stark, se moqua Loki dans son oreille.)_  
  
\- Je repensais à une conversation, fit Tony avec assurance tout en fusillant le squatteur du regard. On reprend.  
  
Et le shooting photo reprit sans plus de question. Une star qui piquait une crise et hurlait sur tout le monde ? Bah, c'était du petit lait comparé à d'autre ! Au moins, personne n'avait été blessé...  
  
 _(- Alors ?_  
 _\- Oublie-moi, siffla Tony en essayant d'occulter le visage étonné de la fille en face de lui._  
 _\- Stark, si tu ne me réponds pas, je te redonne ta gueule de bois avec la nausée en supplément..._  
 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir à la fin !_  
 _\- Un conseil, baisse d'un ton si tu ne veux pas que la fille s'enfuit une bonne fois pour toute. Enfin moi ce que j'en dis..._  
 _\- Et si tu me laissais un peu tranquille ?_  
 _\- Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi la perte de ta serv..._  
 _\- Elle s'appelle Pepper !_  
 _\- Si tu veux, répondit Loki en roulant des yeux. Pourquoi « Pepper » est partie et qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu te faire pour que tu deviennes le désespéré du siècle ?_  
 _\- Elle n'a rien à voir avec ma déprime ! Et je ne te dirais rien !_  
 _\- Et bien je vais m'amuser à deviner alors, fit Loki avec un sourire inquiétant en fixant un Tony peu rassuré. Je parie que tu l'as trompée avec une autre femme !_  
 _\- C'est moi ou tu me sors un vieux cliché ?_  
 _\- Deux femmes ?_  
 _\- Je n'ai pas trompé Pepper ! Ou pas physiquement... admit Tony._  
 _\- Ça sent le rêve érotique mal placé. C'était qui ? Ton héroïne de série télé ? Une de tes conquêtes pré-Pepper ? Non, elle n'aurait pas réagi pour si peu, pensa tout haut Loki. Ce doit forcément être quelque chose de choquant ! Tu as fait un rêve sado-masochiste ?)_  
  
\- Mais ça va pas la tête ! hurla Tony en se tournant vers le dieu.  
\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? demanda Loki avec une innocence feinte.  
\- Ça ne va pas Monsieur Stark ? s'inquiéta l'attaché de presse.  
\- Laissez, je sais que mon visage l'horripile, expliqua Loki en prenant sa meilleure tête de chien battu. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de naître comme ça ! En plus, il veut que je le suive partout. C'est pour lui rappeler qu'il est mortel m'a-t-il dit...  
\- Mais... Mais non ! voulu se défendre Tony.  
  
Sous le regard stupéfié de Tony, tout le monde se mit à plaindre et à consoler le pauvre petit qui était né avec le visage d'un super-méchant et qui en plus, était obligé de jouer le souffre-douleur d'une star égocentrique.  
  
\- Je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions ! annonça le photographe. Je refuse de continuer avec un être aussi abjecte !  
\- Loki, tu me payeras ça, siffla Tony avant que l'ensemble des gens présents dans le studio se mettent à lui faire la leçon, y compris son attaché de presse qui avait pris le dieu dans ses bras.

  
000

  
 _(- Tu t'es bien amusé hier ? grogna Tony en se plaçant pour la première séance de photo._  
 _\- Énormément ! Mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à ma question. Alors Stark ? Pourquoi la rouquine est partie en te laissant derrière comme une vieille chaussette sale ?_  
 _\- Et après tu t'étonnes que personne ne puisse te supporter..._  
 _\- On avait conclu que c'était à cause d'un rêve..._  
 _\- On avait rien conclu du tout ! C'est toi qui t'es imaginé ça tout seul dans ta tête, rectifia Tony._  
 _\- Mais j'ai raison, pas la peine de mentir. Je me demande si... Non ! Ça ne serait pas ça quand même !_  
 _\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé dans ton cerveau malade ?_  
 _\- Tu serais … ? Non, je n'y crois pas... Le grand play-boy Anthony Stark serait...)_  
  
\- Bon tu le craches le morceau ! s'écria Tony devant un Loki hilare.  
\- Tony Stark aurait fait un rêve érotique sur un homme ! affirma le dieu.  
  
Tony pâlit à vue d'œil alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui.  
  
\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! s'énerva le milliardaire avant de reprendre sa pose devant le décor factice, essayant d'occulter les regards posés sur lui.  
  
 _(- Je me suis assez dévoilé comme ça ! Ton quota de question est fini !_  
 _\- Certainement pas mon cher Stark. Je ne t'ai posé qu'une question et j'ai dû deviner la réponse tout seul !_  
 _\- Je te hais..._  
 _\- Tu vas pouvoir rejoindre le comité. Mais n'essaye pas de changer de conversation, prévint Loki. Pourquoi cela te perturbe d'apprécier les hommes ? Je croyais que les humains avaient enfin dépassé ce stade ?_  
 _\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était condamnable chez les vikings, répondit Tony avec mauvaise humeur._  
 _\- Vikings Stark, pas Ases. Tu confonds fourmis et dieux. Moi-même, j'ai eu des relations avec des femmes et des hommes et même un étalon une fois, soupira Loki dans le micro.)_  
  
\- Tu t'es fait un cheval ! s'écria Tony au milieu d'un shooting entre deux mannequins.  
  
 _(- Alors ça, c'était très réussi, railla le dieu. Je crois que tu as définitivement traumatisé l'ensemble du studio !_  
 _\- On s'en fiche d'eux ! Tu as couché avec un cheval ?!_  
 _\- J'étais une jument, mais oui. On dirait presque que ça te choque !)_  
  
\- Stop, on arrête tout, déclara Tony au photographe avant d'aller vers Loki. Évidemment que ça me choque !  
\- Les humains, soupira violemment Loki.  
\- Un cheval... Et pourquoi pas ton frère pendant que tu y es !  
\- Thor n'est pas mon frère, répondit Loki, glacial. La question ne se pose donc pas pour lui. Et ne change pas de sujet ! On parle de toi et de ton incapacité à assumer ta nouvelle orientation !  
\- Un cheval... Avec ou sans la selle ?  
\- Vous m'énervez ! gronda Loki avant de partir dans une bouffée de fumée verte.

  
000

  
\- Loki, promis j'arrête avec le cheval, s'excusa Tony en débarquant dans le salon du dieu.  
  
Loki regarda froidement l'humain, sans rien dire.  
  
\- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais donné naissance à un poulain !  
\- Sortez...  
\- Non... Tu déconnes ?  
\- SORTEZ !

  
000

  
\- Je ne dirais plus rien sur les équidés !  
\- Je demande à voir, répondit Loki en grinçant des dents.  
\- On peut réessayer de stopper la boucle maintenant ?  
\- A une condition !  
\- J'aurais du m'en douter...  
\- Pourquoi ça vous déprime d'être gay ?  
\- Je ne suis pas gay ! rétorqua aussitôt Tony.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, le défia Loki d'une voix sensuelle en se levant.  
  
Tony sentit, à sa grande horreur, le sang lui monter aux joues, alors que le dieu s'approchait avec un sourire gourmand - et un peu pervers aussi. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de suivre la langue de Loki quand il se lécha les lèvres et ne réussit qu'à trébucher maladroitement en voulant s'éloigner de la main qui effleurait sa hanche.  
  
\- Mais vous n'êtes pas attiré par les hommes à part ça, se moqua Loki en plaquant sa main sur l'entrejambe du play-boy.  
\- Je... Ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est juste que ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai rien fait, riposta Tony en rougissant toujours plus fortement.  
\- Hein ! ricana le dieu. Et moi je suis un défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin !  
\- Rendez-vous demain au studio photo, lança Tony avant de s'enfuir à toute jambes.

  
000

  
\- Tu es de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui ? demanda le dieu en regardant Tony se faire poudrer le nez.  
\- Même réflexion pour toi, dit Tony avec méfiance.  
\- Ça va être le même cirque qu'hier ? demanda le dieu en indiquant le plateau et les mannequins.  
\- Nous sommes dans une boucle temporelle Loki, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Donc oui, on va vivre la même chose qu'hier.  
\- Et si on pimentait un peu ? déclara le dieu avec un grand sourire.  
\- De quoi ? Mais, non ! On veut sortir de la boucle je te rappelle ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Loki ! Au pied ! cria Tony qui était fixé à sa chaise par la maquilleuse.  
  
Le milliardaire regarda Loki se diriger vers le photographe et son attaché de presse avec sa tête de mal-aimé. Tony avait toujours cru que Thor était le grand manitou du regard chien battu et abandonné sur le bord de l'autoroute alors qu'il pleut et qu'il fait froid, mais non, le dieu du Chaos était clairement le maître en la matière !  
  
Thor n'était qu'une pâle imitation de l'original à bien y regarder, ce qui était d'autant plus effrayant quand on connaissait l'effet du regard tout mouillé du dieu du tonnerre sur la population humaine en général...  
  
Tony sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos alors que les deux humains prenaient en pitié le grand destructeur de New-York et tentaient, à priori, de le consoler. Loki préparait un sale coup, c'était évident. Et lui, le génie, play-boy, milliardaire, philanthrope, allait encore devoir subir ses frasques !  
  
\- Monsieur Stark, fit Marc, son attaché de presse, avec un regard désapprobateur, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu tout de suite pour ce jeune homme ?  
\- Prévenu de quoi ? demanda Tony avec méfiance, Loki continuant de se faire passer pour une pauvre petite chose fragile.  
\- Que vous l'aviez pris sous votre aile voyons ! Mais je comprends, ça a dû vous faire un choc de voir votre ennemi juré se balader dans la rue. Si seulement vous me l'aviez dit avant... Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, il nous a gentiment tout expliqué. Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour arranger la situation !  
\- Loki ? demanda Tony en voyant les deux hommes s'en aller.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu leur as dit quoi ?  
\- Grosso modo, que tu voulais aider le pauvre sosie que je suis, que tu as découvert en train de se faire lyncher dans une ruelle, à se trouver un travail où personne ne le traumatisera sur son apparence. Ah ! On m'appelle pour l'habillage ! À tout à l'heure !  
  
Tony regarda le dieu partir avec une inquiétude grandissante. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit prisonnier d'une faille temporelle avec un dangereux psychopathe mythomane ?  
  
Tendu comme jamais, Tony fit les premières photos avec les mannequins habituelles, l'esprit préoccupé par la suite des événements. Ses inquiétudes se matérialisèrent quand Loki refit son apparition en costume-cravate et vint prendre place à ses côtés.  
  
\- Allez Stark, il est temps de montrer à tous que nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde !  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous fumez sur Asgard, mais franchement, commercialisez-le sur Terre, ça fera un malheur !  
\- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête et viens là !  
\- On est ennemis Loki, siffla Tony tout en passant un bras autour des épaules du dieu avec un sourire de cinéma.  
\- Oh mais rassurez-vous, dès que tout ça sera fini, répondit Loki, j'essaierai de nouveau de vous tuer !  
\- Me voilà totalement rassuré...  
  
Loki n'ajouta rien mais sa main dans le dos de Tony descendit jusqu'aux fesses de ce dernier qui sursauta en réponse.  
  
\- Arrête ça tout de suite !  
\- Force-moi à m'arrêter, si tu le peux...  
\- Continue et je demande à ton frère de nous accompagner demain, menaça Tony en essayant d'éloigner la main baladeuse du dieu.  
\- Ce. N'est. Pas. Mon. Frère.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit Thor, appuya Tony avec un sourire mauvais.  
\- Thor ne comprend rien à rien ! Je refuse qu'il soit mon frère ! s'emporta aussitôt le dieu.  
\- C'est fou comme tu perds tout sens de la mesure dès qu'on parle de... Ton frère !  
\- Thor n'est pas mon frère ! Je dois vous le dire comment Stark !  
\- Il n'y a que toi qui penses ça Lokinou, répondit Tony avec l'air de sucer un bonbon.  
\- Vous voulez qu'on reparle de votre penchant pour les hommes ? relança Loki avec un regard effrayant de noirceur.  
\- Comparé à ton problème avec Thor, je gère très bien mes nouveaux « penchants » ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire à la fin que toi et Thor soyez frère ou non ?  
\- Thor ne peux pas être mon frère, car je ne peux pas aimer mon frère ! s'écria aussitôt le dieu qui était hors de ses gonds.  
\- …  
\- Et merde, soupira Loki devant l'assistance médusée.  
\- …  
\- Stark, réagissez bon sang !  
\- Hein ? Que... Quoi ?! Tu es amoureux de ton frère ?!  
\- Ce n'est pas mon frère !  
\- Mais vous avez été élevés ensemble !  
\- On est pas de la même espèce !  
\- Mais, enfin... Toi. Et Thor. Mais tu essayes de le détruire en permanence !  
\- Mais non, soupira Loki. Je veux juste qu'il arrête de me considérer comme faisant partie de sa famille...  
\- Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de lui planter un couteau dans le ventre ?  
\- Chez n'importe qui d'autre ça aurait été efficace...  
\- C'est pas faux... Mais c'est quand même ton frère !  
\- Tu m'énerves ! cria le dieu avant de se téléporter au loin.  
\- Loki et Thor...  
  
Tony n'en revenait pas de la révélation. Ou plutôt DES révélations ! Loki pouvait aimer - et encore, ça restait à prouver. Loki était attiré par Thor - bon, en tout honnêteté et dans le secret de son esprit, Tony pouvait bien avouer que le dieu du tonnerre était loin d'être le pire spécimen de la gente masculine. Et le pire, Loki disait aimer son frère... Et après on osait dire qu'il avait besoin d'un psy !  
  
\- M-Mais alors, c'était le vrai Loki, réalisa son secrétaire en tremblant comme une feuille.  
\- Joker ? proposa Tony en maudissant le dieu des embrouilles.

  
000

  
\- Loki, tu es là ? demanda le milliardaire en entrant dans l'appartement. Loki !  
  
Tony entra dans la chambre pour découvrir le dieu emmitouflé dans ses couvertures.  
  
\- Tu nous refais le coup de la narcolepsie ?  
\- Laisse-moi en paix, maugréa le dieu.  
\- Je ne demande que ça ! Écoute, on règle ce problème de boucle temporelle, chacun rentre chez soi et on oublie tout, comme si rien ne s'était passé, proposa Tony.  
\- On fait ça sérieusement alors, grommela Loki.  
\- Comme si c'était moi qui ralentissais le rythme...  
\- Tu veux qu'on reparle de certaines réponses que tu as faites aux journalistes ?  
\- On y met chacun du sien et on en finit avec ce cauchemar !  
\- Entendu, acquiesça le dieu en sortant de sous ses couvertures. On met le plan au point aujourd'hui et on attaque demain. Tu as apporté quoi au petit-déj ce matin ?  
\- Muffins et café au caramel.  
\- Tant que ce ne sont pas des cupcakes...  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?  
\- Je déteste ça, Stark...

  
000

  
Ils passèrent les trois boucles suivantes à faire la journée parfaite de Tony. Ils étaient persuadés d'avoir réussi leur coup quand, à la troisième boucles, à deux heures et quarante minutes, Tony reçut les félicitations de tout le monde pour ses actions du jour, de même que, étonnamment, Loki.  
  
Ils étaient tous dans un Central Park jonché de Doombots à regarder les aiguilles de la StarkWatch défiler, sous les yeux inquiets des Avengers.  
  
\- Ça ne peut pas avoir raté, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Tony en fixant les aiguilles avec intensité.  
\- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait faire mieux ! Les journalistes étaient en extase, le photographe était tellement heureux qu'il bondissait partout et tes actionnaires ont dû adorer tes réponses à la conférence de presse !  
\- Et on a même eu le temps de s'occuper de Doom ! On ne pouvait vraiment pas...

  
000

  
\- … Faire mieux, finit Tony en gémissant à la boucle suivante.  
\- Vous allez bien Stark ? demanda un Steve inquiet en voyant le milliardaire déprimé, assis par terre dans un coin du salon.  
\- Non, ça ne va pas. Allez-y, lâchez-vous, soupira le génie en tendant son bras dénudé.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Tony, on va s'occuper de tout, le rassura Bruce en sortant sa seringue.  
\- Tais-toi et pique-moi...

  
000

  
\- Vous m'écoutez Stark ?  
\- Non. Jarvis, appelle ce numéro, ordonna Tony.  
\- Bien Monsieur.  
\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda un Steve exaspéré.  
\- Oui ? fit une voix bien connue qui résonna dans tout l'appartement.  
\- On se donne rendez-vous au musée ?  
\- A éviter, Doom va nous retrouver très vite. J'arrive chez vous avec le colis, ce sera plus simple.  
\- Entendu. Fin de conversation.  
  
Tony enfila un pantalon devant des Avengers estomaqués.  
  
\- Stark, ai-je mal entendu ou vous venez d'appeler Loki ? demanda Natasha, d'une voix trop douce pour être rassurante.  
\- J'ai bien appelé Loki. Il devrait arriver sous peu et je vous demanderai de ne pas lui tirer dessus à vue ! soupira Tony. Il ne fera de mal à personne si personne ne lui tire de flèche au visage, compris ?  
\- Stark, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous aviez son numéro de téléphone ? Vous allez aussi nous révéler que vous savez où il habite ?  
\- Je sais où il habite et je ne lui téléphone pas, parce qu'il a la fâcheuse tendance à ne répondre que quand ça l'arrange ! A vrai dire, c'est bien la première fois qu'il décroche... Ton frère est vraiment têtu quand il s'y met PointBreak !  
\- Je sais ami Stark, admit Thor, mais je suis étonné de vous savoir si proche !  
\- Fâcheux concours de circonstance. Et évite de lui sauter au cou quand il va arriver Blondinet, c'est une très mauvaise idée ! Fais-moi confiance...  
\- Aucun être sain d'esprit ne vous ferait confiance Stark, déclara Loki en se téléportant au milieu du salon, pierre et paniers à bestioles en main.  
\- Et voilà mon rayon de soleil qui débarque !  
  
Loki roula des yeux mais ne répondit rien, la tête des autres Avengers valant bien qu'il laisse passer ce surnom idiot.  
  
\- Ami Stark, mon frère, je suis heureux pour vous ! déclara soudain Thor d'une voix très solennelle.  
\- De quoi il parle PointBreak ? Hé ! Loki, reste avec nous ! s'inquiéta Tony en voyant le dieu pâlir dangereusement.  
\- Il sous-entend que nous sortons ensemble, expliqua Loki d'une voix blanche.  
\- Et je suis fier que mon frère ait choisi un homme honorable tel que vous, homme de métal !  
\- Non ! Il y a erreur ! Je ne sors pas avec lui ! Tu te trompes PointBreak !  
\- Au moins ceci explique cela, déclara Bruce en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.  
\- Cela expliqua quoi ? interrogea Tony avec un mauvais pressentiment.  
\- Le départ de Pepper et la déprime. Mais vous savez Tony, vous n'êtes pas le premier à qui ça arrive, voulu le rassurer Bruce.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas gay ! s'étouffa le milliardaire en devenant aussi pâle que Loki devant l'approbation de l'ensemble des Avengers.  
\- Ça n'a rien d'une honte Tony, l'encouragea Natasha.  
\- Ça y est, vous avez réussi, j'en ai marre...  
\- Et puis vous formez un très... heu... beau couple, tous les deux, tenta Clint dans un effort surhumain d'être sympathique.  
  
A ces mots, Loki arrêta de réfléchir et l'attaqua sans sommation.

  
000

  
\- Je vais bien, je me contrefous de Pepper et Loki et moi ne sommes pas en couple, je suis clair ? prévint Tony aux squatteurs qui arrivaient tout juste. Oui je connais le téléphone de Loki et je sais où il habite, mais je sais aussi où vous habitez tous et je peux décider de vous pourrir la vie si jamais vous osez insinuez que je suis avec ce taré psychopathe !  
\- Vous allez bien Tony ? demanda Bruce avec douceur.  
\- Vous, vous ne m'approchez pas ! Je ne suis pas déprimé ! Et je ne suis pas non plus gay, okay ? Nous sommes coincés dans une boucle temporelle très courte, et maintenant, je vais appeler Loki pour qu'il vienne ici travailler et uniquement pour travailler, sur notre problème ! Je suis clair ?  
\- Vous savez où se trouve mon frère ? s'enquit Thor avec espoir.  
\- Alors toi... Je t'interdis d'ouvrir la bouche pour les trois prochaines heures ou je fais de ta vie sur terre un enfer !  
\- Mais je...  
\- Ah ! le stoppa Tony. Jarvis, préviens Loki qu'il peut venir dès que possible et que si son frère ose ouvrir la bouche, je le bâillonnerais physiquement moi-même.  
\- Bien Monsieur.  
  
Tony attendit donc Loki dans un silence lourd et tendu, si bien que tout le monde sursauta quand ce dernier fit son apparition au milieu du salon.  
  
\- Il faut reprendre la traduction depuis le début, annonça aussitôt Tony. On a forcément dû faire une erreur quelque part.  
\- Je suis bien malgré moi d'accord...  
\- Jarvis, scanne la pierre et projette les écritures.  
  
L'IA s'exécuta sans discuter et bientôt une dizaine de lignes, runique et latine, apparut en trois dimensions au milieu du salon.  
  
\- On reprend depuis le début.  
  
Ensemble, ils se mirent à travailler de nouveau sur les inscriptions, inscrivant la traduction directement sous la ligne originale.  
  
\- Si je peux me permettre Stark, je pense que vous vous êtes trompé, ici, intervint Steve en montrant la septième ligne. J'ai fait un peu de latin dans ma jeunesse, et au vu de l'ensemble de la phrase, la traduction n'est pas « corriger » mais « libérer » ou « se libérer ».  
\- Tu as fait du latin, remarqua Tony.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu arrives à lire le latin...  
\- Un peu oui, confirma Steve, que l'attitude raide de Tony inquiétait.  
\- Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit aux boucles temporelles précédentes ! s'écria le génie à bout de nerfs.  
\- J'en ai eu la possibilité ?  
\- La question n'est pas là !  
\- Thor voudrait savoir s'il peut faire un commentaire lui aussi sur la traduction, demanda Clint un peu nerveux.  
\- Mais uniquement sur la traduction, accepta Tony.  
\- Il y a aussi deux erreurs sur le runique, indiqua Thor.  
\- Parce que tu sais lire toi maintenant ? demanda hargneusement Loki.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de régler tes comptes Loki ? Intervint Tony.  
\- On reparle de toi et Steve ?  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil !  
\- Ça m'aurait étonné aussi !  
\- Dites les deux amoureux, on pourrait savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Clint reçut deux regards qui, s'ils avaient été des épées, l'auraient embroché, déchiqueté, coupé, scié et empalé contre un mur. Les deux auras meurtrières qui s'échappaient des deux hommes étaient si fortes qu'il décida de battre en retraite derrière Natasha, par précaution.  
  
\- On corrige donc, siffla Loki avec un regard mauvais sur les inscriptions.  
  
Avec l'aide de Steve et Thor, nos deux voyageurs du temps purent finaliser la nouvelle traduction. Pourtant, au grand étonnement des Avengers, celle-ci sembla désespérer les deux hommes au lieu de les réjouir.  
  
\- Récite-la moi Loki, j'ai encore l'espoir de ne plus savoir lire, annonça Tony qui s'était affalé sur son canapé.  
  
A ton service :  
  
« _Quand la peur et le désespoir viennent_  
 _Si tristesse et rancœur font demeure_  
 _Une chance est de corriger les erreurs_  
  
 **Le jour où le temps se perd**  
 **Pour que le cycle cesse**  
 **Pour que règne joie et lumière**  
 **Une journée pour se libérer**  
  
 _Un jour pour pleurer_  
 _Un jour pour aimer_  
  
 **Une journée pour apaiser** »  
  
\- On est fichu, déclara Tony.  
\- Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça, ironisa Loki. On doit juste régler nos problèmes de « cœur » dans un monde qui revient à zéro toutes les trois heures !  
\- D'accord, c'est toi qui commences, fit Tony en se redressant dans un sursaut d'énergie.  
\- Pourquoi moi ? se révolta Loki en reculant.  
\- Parce que ton problème est à moins de deux mètre de toi ?  
\- J'ai pas envie...  
\- Loki, de toute façon, si ça se passe mal, dans une heure il ne se rappellera de rien !  
\- Uniquement si vous, vous leur annoncez votre « découverte » !  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait nécessaire, se rebiffa Tony.  
\- Parce qu'on est tous les deux dans la même galère et qu'il est hors de question que je me ridiculise seul ?  
\- Après toi alors...  
  
Loki se tourna vers Thor, les bras croisés et le visage résolu.  
  
\- Thor, il faut qu'on parle.  
  


A suivre : chapitre 5: déprime


	5. la déprime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je précise tout de suite que je n'ai rien contre le Thorki ! (c'est même plutôt l'inverse) Seulement ce n'est pas le sujet de cette fic ;)
> 
> Un grand merci à ma bêtalectrice Zazaaaah, sans qui vous verriez parfois des monstruosités dans mes fics ! Et vu la longueur de mes chapitres, elle a du mérite !

  
\- J'ai de la glace à la myrtille, au caramel, au chocolat et rhum-raisin, proposa Tony avec une voix fatiguée, le nez dans le congélateur. Tu as une préférence ?  
\- Tu n'as pas plutôt rhum-rhum ? demanda Loki, affalé dans un des canapés de la Tour Stark.  
\- Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger, lâcha Tony en allant prendre deux bouteilles d'alcool dans son bar et deux pots de glace au frigo.  
\- On peut avoir une explication pour lui ? demanda Natasha, nerveuse, en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil au dieu du Chaos.  
\- Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, Loki et moi, on déprime, répondit Tony en claquant la porte du congélateur.  
  
Tony donna le pot de glace rhum-raisin copieusement arrosé d'alcool avec une cuillère à soupe à Loki, avant de s'affaler à ses côtés, sa glace au chocolat coincée entre ses cuisses.  
  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Thor en voyant la mine défaite de son frère.  
  
Loki jeta un regard morne au dieu du tonnerre avant d'avaler une énorme cuillerée glacée alcoolisée. Se faire repousser quand on était un super-méchant doublé d'un mage surpuissant qui avait toujours su charmer son monde grâce à son bagou et son physique modulable, c'était dur. Savoir que le gars qui avait systématiquement refusé de sortir avec vous avait tout oublié, c'était atroce. Mais voir le gars qui vous avait lamentablement jeté s'inquiéter pour vous, ça, c'était l'enfer...  
  
\- Blondinet, va voir ailleurs, soupira Tony, prenant en pitié le dieu du Mensonge anéanti. Tu en as assez fait comme ça. Et c'est pareil pour vous, Jekyll, Robin des bois et l'arachnide, dégagez de ma tour !  
  
Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part des Avengers si ce n'est l'envie clairement visible de lui soutirer des réponses, Tony se tourna vers le dieu.  
  
\- Il y a la télé chez toi ?  
  
Loki acquiesça, ramassa ces deux bestioles, se téléporta une première fois aux côtés du milliardaire, puis les téléporta tous jusque chez lui.  
  
\- Pratique.  
\- Ça a ses avantages, concéda le dieu. Je nous mets quoi ? demanda-t-il en allumant le téléviseur.  
\- Un truc pour nous laver le cerveau... Il y a une télé-réalité en ce moment ?  
  
Loki changea la chaîne et reversa une dose généreuse de rhum sur sa glace avant de l'attaquer à l'aide d'une cuillère à soupe. Tony fit de même avec sa glace chocolat et de la vodka.  
  
\- J'étais sûr qu'on y arriverait pourtant ! s'exclama-t-il soudain avec rage en repensant à la première fois où ils s'étaient déclarés.

  
000

  
\- Thor, il faut qu'on parle.  
\- Je t'écoute mon fr...  
\- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas ton frère !  
\- Loki, implora Thor avec désespoir.  
\- Je ne serai jamais ton frère, c'est clair ? s'énerva le brun. Je renie notre filiation !  
  
Thor n'osa rien répondre et regarda le dieu du Chaos avec tristesse. Tony put alors constater que oui, le dieu du Tonnerre et de la Foudre était un petit joueur pour le regard mouillé comparé à Loki, mais ça restait diablement efficace ! Même si ça n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner sur le champion toute catégorie...  
  
\- Loki, souffla Thor, nous seront toujours frères pour moi et...  
\- Nous ne sommes pas frère ! J'ai été adopté et je suis un Jotun !  
\- Tu es mon petit frère...  
\- Je ne suis pas de ta famille, comment je dois te le faire comprendre à la fin ! hurla Loki à bout de patience.  
  
Thor regarda le dieu du chaos avec une pure expression de désespoir. Loki se sentit transpercé de douleur en voyant cela.  
  
\- Malgré tout, j-j-je... Je t'aime, lâcha précipitamment Loki, en se jetant à l'eau, une moue boudeuse collée au visage.  
\- Je t'aime aussi mon frère, s'extasia le blond en s'empressant d'enlacer son amour de petit frère.  
\- Pas comme ça triple buse, répliqua violemment l'autre dieu en le repoussant. Je veux être ton amant !  
\- Mais c'est mal, répondit Thor en réutilisant son regard mouillé.  
  
Loki soupira et s'assit sur un fauteuil pour masquer son énervement et tenter de calmer son exaspération.  
  
\- À votre tour Stark, lâcha-t-il.  
\- Je n'ai plus franchement envie là...  
\- Vous le ferez, de gré ou de force, avertit le dieu en grinçant des dents.  
\- Bon, quand il faut y aller... J'ai une annonce à faire ! fit Tony avec l'entrain d'un condamné à mort visitant une fabrique de corde. Vous savez tous que Pepper m'a définitivement quitté, mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi...  
\- En faites nous en avons une petite idée, dit Natasha avec un sourire de travers. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que vous êtes un alcoolique égocentrique sans aucun sens de la mesure...  
\- De... Mais non ! Ce n'est pas pour ça ! se récria-t-il aussitôt.  
\- Tony, ne t'en fait pas, on a l'habitude venant de toi, soupira Bruce avec douceur. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'attendait à ce que tu changes. On a fini pas s'habituer à ton irresponsabilité chronique.  
\- Mais je suis quelqu'un de responsable ! s'étouffa Tony. J'ai bâti cette tour et fait de Stark Industries une entreprise à nul autre pareil !  
\- Tony, ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer avec nous.  
  
Tony regarda l'ensemble des Avengers avec des yeux ronds. Natasha le contemplait avec un soupçon de dédain, Clint et Bruce avec la même indulgence que pour un enfant et Steve avait une lueur pitié dans le regard qui lui déplaisait fortement. Seul Thor ne le jugeait pas, mais sûrement parce qu'il était trop occupé à regarder Loki déprimer dans son coin.  
  
\- Fichez le camp, l'égocentrique doit parler avec le néo-gothique, fit-il d'une voix éteinte. Revenez dans trois heures.  
\- Mais, et Doom ? s'inquiéta Bruce.  
\- Il ne fera rien aujourd'hui, marmonna Loki, assis sur le canapé, un coussin contre lui.  
\- Entendu ? Allez, partez !  
  
Tony éjecta les Avengers plus au moins consentants et verrouilla son appartement.  
  
\- Doom va vraiment rester tranquille ? demanda le milliardaire à tout hasard.  
\- Aucune chance.  
\- Tant pis. Alcool ?  
\- Alcool...

  
000

  
\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies réussi à m'entraîner dans tes jeux stupides après ça, souffla Tony en jetant un regard sombre au dieu toujours avachi.  
\- Comme si je t'avais forcé, s'offusqua Loki aussitôt en le pointant avec sa cuillère.  
\- Vu ta réputation de « langue d'argent » et de manipulateur, je me le demande...

  
000

  
Loki et lui s'étaient copieusement alcoolisés en regardant une émission navrante à la boucle précédente. Ils n'avaient pas parlé et n'avaient même pas osé se regarder. Mais la boucle était arrivée à son terme et c'était maintenant une nouvelle matinée. Une nouvelle boucle... Tony regarda les Avengers rentrer, le cerveau en mode veille.  
  
\- Vous m'écoutez Stark ?  
  
Tony fixa son regard sur Steve sans savoir quoi penser.  
  
\- C'est le départ de Pepper qui... commença Steve avec compassion en voyant la tête de déterré du génie.  
\- Mais vous allez me lâcher avec Pepper à la fin ! explosa Tony dont les nerfs commençaient à être sérieusement amochés par cette matinée continue.  
  
Il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur quand il vit le regard de Bruce sur lui. D'un léger hochement de tête, comme s'il avait déjà prévu le coup à l'avance, ce qui était probablement le cas, le scientifique ordonna à Captain America et Thor de le tenir.

\- Un appel inconnu pour vous Monsieur, annonça Jarvis alors que Tony menaçait les deux super -héros de sa cafetière remplie de café brûlant.  
\- Il n'y a vraiment que lui pour appeler au pire moment, grommela le brun en tenant ses deux « confrères » à distance. Je prends l'appel.  
\- Stark, prévenez vos boyscouts de ne pas tirer à vue, j'arrive dans quelques minutes, déclara Loki avec une arrogance magnifiquement amplifiée par les hauts-parleurs du salon.  
\- Mon frère ! s'écria aussitôt Thor en baissant sa garde.  
\- Loki, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment ! grogna Tony en profitant de la surprise de tout le monde pour se faufiler entre les deux armoires à glace et se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
\- Et pourquoi cela ?  
\- Parce que les autres pensent actuellement que j'ai pété les plombs.  
\- Ils ne réagissent que maintenant ? Même de la part de Thor, je m'attendais à mieux, se moqua le dieu de la Malice.  
\- Tu veux venir pour quoi exactement ? demanda le milliardaire en ignorant soigneusement la remarque de Loki, son pantalon dans une main.  
\- Ça me semble pourtant évident, répondit le dieu, plein de suffisance. Je veux avoir Thor et je l'aurai !  
\- Ça ne t'a pas suffi hier ! s'étonna l'autre.  
\- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais m'arrêter pour si peu Stark ? Je suis un dieu ! Et les dieux n'abandonnent pas après une unique tentative ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas qu'un simple humain tel que vous soit assez lâche pour laisser tomber aussi facilement...  
\- Moi ? Abandonner ? fit Tony en se ressaisissant. Jamais ! Ce mot ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire !  
\- Je savais bien que vous étiez limité.  
\- Je leur ferai comprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que je suis gay ! déclara soudain l'ingénieur sous l'impulsion du moment et de l'orgueil blessé.  
\- Quel est l'enjeu ? ricana le dieu.  
\- Celui qui perd devra une faveur à l'autre. Tu gagnes si Thor répond favorablement à tes avances et « je t'aime petit frère » n'est pas un résultat gagnant, prévint Tony. Je perds si je n'arrive pas à faire comprendre aux autres que je suis... Que j'ai changé d'orientation !  
\- Deux conditions, tu t'arranges pour qu'on ne tire pas sur moi à vue quand j'arrive et tu ne te sers pas cette relation foireuse que tes petits copains croient deviner entre toi et moi.  
\- Pari tenu.  
\- Pari tenu.  
  
De l'autre côté de la porte, dans le salon, les Avengers, en particulier Thor, eurent un pressentiment qui ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Comme si le ciel s'apprêtait à leur tomber sur la tête...  
  


000

  
\- Et dire que pas un ne m'a cru ! râla Tony en frissonnant, autant à cause de l'énorme bouchée glacée qu'il venait d'engloutir qu'à cause des souvenirs de ses actions des précédentes boucles.

  
000

  
\- Je viens de conclure un arrangement avec notre ennemi, annonça royalement l'ingénieur à la boucle suivante. Loki va venir ici et nous livrer les plans de Doom en échange d'un asile.  
\- Et vous l'avez cru ? demanda un Clint ahuri.  
\- J'ai confiance en lui. Au moins pour les trois prochaines heures, compléta le milliardaire. Donc, on ne tire pas sur l'invité et on évite de saloper ma moquette.  
\- Ami Stark, je suis étonné que vous soyez en si bons termes avec mon frère, indiqua Thor avec une certaine joie.  
\- Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises mon vieux...  
\- Il y a autre chose que vous devez nous annoncer Stark ? Demanda Natasha, sur ses gardes.  
\- Oui, mais je vais attendre que le néo-gothique arrive sinon il va faire une crise et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas beau à voir.  
  
Les Avengers attendirent donc nerveusement qu'apparaisse le dieu du Chaos. Tony en profita pour aller s'habiller et se préparer mentalement à la suite. Un jour, il allait falloir qu'il s'occupe de sa fierté mal placée. Ça le mettait dans des situations impossible, comme là, avec ce pari stupide...  
  
Tony rejoignit les autres en traînant des pieds et s'installa au bar pour avaler une gorgée de courage en bouteille.  
  
\- A qui l'honneur ? Demanda-t-il à Loki quand ce dernier fit son apparition au milieu de la pièce avec ses deux animaux.  
\- Chacun son tour, je te laisse commencer cette fois, concéda royalement le dieu qui tentait vaillamment de cacher sa nervosité.  
\- Bon, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, attaqua le milliardaire avec courage et conviction en faisant face aux Avengers.  
\- Oui ? Demanda Bruce après cinq minutes de silence.  
\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...  
\- Tony, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le médecin.  
\- Je devais vous dire que...  
\- Tony ?  
\- Je... Je... Je vais faire une armure pour chacun ! Déclara soudain Tony d'une seule traite.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu voulais nous dire ? questionna Clint avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- Presque ? Je vous parlerai du reste plus tard, demain même ! promit-il en refusant de regarder dans la direction de Loki.

  
000

  
\- Tout le monde, je suis g-g-g... Et merde ! C'est rien à dire pourtant ! s'énerva Tony sous les regards stupéfaits des Avengers. Je suis g-g-g-g-gay ! Voila ! Ça y est, c'est dit !  
\- Pour les trois prochaines heures en tout cas, souffla un Loki sadique dans son dos.  
  
Le génie se retournait pour répondre vertement au dieu, quand une main se posa sur son épaule et le figea sur place.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer Tony, dit Bruce avec sympathie. Nous comprenons que le départ de Pepper t'ait marqué, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'inventer des excuses.  
\- Pourquoi je m'inventerais des excuses ? Demanda l'ingénieur avec étonnement.  
\- On sait tous que Pepper est partie à cause de ton caractère. A vrai dire, son départ nous étonne moins que la durée pendant laquelle elle t'a supporté...  
  
Tony regarda ses « amis » avec une tête de trois pieds de long, avant de partir vider son bar.

  
000

  
\- Pepper n'est pas partie à cause de mon soi-disant égocentrisme ou de mon irresponsabilité imaginaire, c'est clair ? claqua-t-il avec fureur.  
\- On a compris Tony, répondit très - trop - doucement Bruce.  
\- Elle est partie parce que je suis... Je suis... Parce que je ne m'intéressais plus à elle, fit le milliardaire en contournant le problème.  
\- Nous savons que tu souffres de sa perte Tony, ce n'est pas la peine de le cacher, tout le monde l'a remarqué, même les journaux, dit Steve avec sollicitude.  
\- J'avais oublié ça, soupira Tony en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil.  
\- On envisage de déclarer forfait ? proposa Loki, nonchalamment appuyé au dossier dudit fauteuil.  
\- Même pas en rêve Rodolphe...

  
000

  
\- Les gars, Natasha, je suis gay, annonça Tony en se forçant à aller jusqu'au bout. Pepper m'a quitté pour cette raison et pour aucune autre !  
\- Le playboy serait devenu gay ? À d'autres ! ricana Clint sans en croire un mot.  
  
Tony regarda l'archer avec intensité. Une idée venait soudain de germer dans son esprit. Il avait conclu un accord avec Loki, mais pas avec les autres... Le génie - ou pas dans ce cas précis - préféra appliquer son idée immédiatement, de crainte de ne plus être capable de la mettre à exécution par la suite.  
  
Il s'approcha donc à grand pas d'un Clint soudain peu sûr de lui et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. L'archer fut pétrifié par la surprise et Tony pu ainsi tranquillement confirmer qu'il avait définitivement changé d'orientation sexuelle.  
  
Le cliquetis d'une arme à feu sur sa tempe lui apprit, par contre, qu'il aurait peut-être dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre que le petit ami présumé de la Veuve Noire pour faire son exemple...

  
000

  
\- Steve, j'ai une annonce à faire mais j'aimerais que tu viennes m'aider, demanda Tony avec l'innocence du chaton aux moustaches humides près une bouteille de lait vide.  
  
Steve s'approcha sans aucune méfiance, plus agacé de voir son briefing être interrompu par Tony qu'autre chose. Il ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'une bouche se posa soudain sur la sienne.  
  
\- Voila, je suis gay, annonça Tony en relâchant le Soldat, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
\- Et bientôt mort, constata Loki en voyant le regard de tueur de Steve.

  
000

  
\- Ça, c'était vraiment une très, très, très mauvaise idée, fit le dieu en esquivant une attaque de Hulk.  
\- Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il réagirait comme ça ! se justifia Tony, planqué derrière son bar. Ce n'était qu'un baiser !  
  
Hulk poussa un tel rugissement que l'immeuble trembla sur ces fondations.  
  
\- Tony, je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot avant la prochaine boucle ! hurla Loki avec rage.

  
000

  
\- N'envisage même pas de faire ça avec Thor. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à le supporter, prévint platement le dieu en soupirant. Et n'oublie pas notre accord.  
  
Tony acquiesça silencieusement, peu désireux d'enfoncer Loki qui était déjà au trente-sixième dessous après toutes ses tentatives avec le dieu du tonnerre et accessoirement son frère de lait.  
  
\- Faisons simple, commença-t-il avec un entrain digne d'un escargot sur du sable par temps sec. Pepper m'a quitté parce que je suis gay et je ne suis pas dépressif. Si j'ai un peu... « pété les plombs », c'est à cause de la révélation !  
  
Tony observa les visages dubitatifs de ses camarades avec lassitude.  
  
\- Laissez tomber...

  
000

  
\- Et quand moi je repense à tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire, gémit Loki en se prenant la tête dans les mains, Perla-Malice lovée contre son estomac.

  
000

  
Loki regarda le désastre approcher avec appréhension après la révélation loupée de Tony. Il avait été si facile d'être hardi au téléphone ! A vrai dire, il avait espéré que Tony l'envoie balader, voir l'empêche de venir ici ou au moins lui lâche les Avengers aux trousses ! Mais non, cet humain n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de répondre à son défi, et son orgueil n'y avait pas résisté... Voilà comment il se retrouvait maintenant au milieu du salon d'Anthony Stark, entouré des Avengers, à se préparer mentalement au râteau king-size qu'il allait se manger à coup sûr ! ô joie... Comment arrivait-il à se mettre dans des galères pareilles ? Il était étonné de ne pas être devenu le dieu de la guigne depuis le temps...  
  
\- Besoin d'un coup de main Loki ? proposa Tony d'un air sadique.  
\- Au vu de ton « succès » avec eux, je préfère m'abstenir de toute aide de ta part, siffla aussitôt le dieu avant de se tourner vers Thor.  
  
Et merde... Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'occupe de sa fierté mal placée un jour. En attendant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Thor et son sourire éclatant, son regard d'ours en peluche et son aura rayonnante le fixait avec un espoir désarmant.  
  
\- Thor, attaqua Loki, tendu au possible. Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire « sortir avec quelqu'un » ?  
\- Vouloir en faire son compagnon ? proposa le dieu en cherchant à savoir dans le regard de son frère, s'il avait bien répondu.  
\- Bien, dans ce cas, Thor, je veux qu'on sorte ensemble !  
\- Mais, mon frère...  
\- Non ! Pas ton frère ! Ne commence pas avec ça !  
\- Mais... Tu seras toujours mon petit frère, celui qui me rejoignait dans le lit quand il y avait un orage, bredouilla maladroitement Thor.  
\- C'est pas gagné, commenta Tony avec un sourire narquois pendant que Loki se retenait d'aller étrangler le blond.

  
000

  
\- Thor, nous ne sommes pas frères, lâcha Loki pour mettre aussitôt les choses au point.  
\- Le sang n'a aucune importance pour moi, argua Thor, convaincu jusqu'au bout des ongles.  
\- Pour moi il en a ! Nous ne sommes pas frères, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne !  
\- Loki, gémit le dieu de la foudre en essayant de s'approcher de l'autre.  
\- Non ! Pas frère ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je t'aime toujours, annonça le dieu en prenant une pose sensuelle.  
\- Mon frère ! s'écria Thor en enlaçant de force son petit frère adoré.  
\- Pas comme ça, voulu répliquer Loki, mais l'étreinte poulpienne de Thor l'empêchait de faire autre chose que fusiller du regard Tony, qui le regardait d'un air moqueur.

  
000

  
\- Thor, tu es un guerrier n'est-ce pas ? Un vrai, un fort, le prince héritier d'Asgard, le porteur de Mjolnir et l'honneur d'Odin, énuméra Loki en ravalant sa rancœur.  
\- Oui ? acquiesça Thor, en se demandant ce que lui préparait le dieu fourbe.  
\- Tu ne reculerais certainement pas devant un défi ou quoi que ce soit du genre !  
\- Non ?  
\- Alors dis-toi bien que seuls les lâches n'ont jamais eu d'expériences homosexuelles dans leur vie !  
\- Mais je ne suis pas intéressé Loki, je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira Thor en secouant la tête de dépit.  
\- Pour te rassurer, je suis près à t'initier moi-même !  
\- Tu es mon frère, ça n'aurait rien d'honorable !  
  
Loki fusilla Thor du regard. Le grand dadais commençait à lui courir sur le haricot.  
  
\- Alors, on abandonne ? demanda Tony avec une fausse joie, lui-même passablement accablé par ses tentatives auprès de ses camarades super-héros.  
\- Jamais !

  
000

  
\- Thor, si tu m'embrasses comme un amant, j'arrêterai d'attaquer la terre !  
\- Tricheur, souffla discrètement Tony, pas loin.  
\- Ce serait mal mon frère !  
\- Même si c'est pour me ramener dans le droit chemin ?  
\- Je te ramènerai d'une autre façon ! éclata Thor en faisant tournoyer son marteau.

  
000

  
\- Thor, qu'est-ce que tu rêverais d'avoir ?  
\- Une machine à remonter le temps pour revenir à l'époque où nous étions unis tous les deux, répondit aussitôt Thor, sans même une hésitation.  
\- …  
\- Loki?  
\- …  
\- Loki !  
\- Idiot ! cria Loki avant de se téléporter au loin, furieux.

  
000

  
\- Thor, que souhaiterais-tu avoir, hormis une machine à remonter le temps ? demanda Loki en se maîtrisant.  
\- Que tu reviennes à mes côtés, mon frère, répondit Thor du tac au tac.  
\- A part ça !  
\- Je souhaite uniquement te retrouver, supplia le dieu du tonnerre avec des trémolos dans la voix.  
\- C'est mal parti, constata Tony en soupirant.  
\- On va voir ce qu'on va voir, répliqua Loki qui commençait à avoir des tics nerveux. Quitte ou double sur la prochaine boucle !  
\- Si tu veux, souffla Tony en grattouillant un Fury-Chantilly aux anges.

  
000

  
\- Thor ? appela Loki d'une voix caressante.  
\- Puis-je te dire que tu as mis une tenue... étonnante aujourd'hui ? déglutit Thor sans oser poser le regard sur son frère qui portait, en tout et pour tout, un jean taille très basse et une veste ouverte sans manche. Et point de sous-vêtement à l'horizon.  
\- Tu aimes ? ronronna le dieu en s'approchant avec une démarche toute féline.  
\- C'est... Différent. Mais euh... Tu risques d'avoir froid non ?  
\- Tu as raison, tu vas devoir me réchauffer, murmurer Loki de sa voix la plus grave en se collant à Thor.  
\- Mon f-frère ? s'inquiéta le blond. Enlève ta main de là ! Ce n'est pas correcte ! Loki !  
\- Quoi ? ronchonna le dieu avec une moue mutine. J'ai froid, gémit-il.  
\- Enlève tes mains de là, Loki ! Ce n'est pas admissible! Mon frère ! s'énerva le dieu de la foudre en voyant que le brun ne l'écoutait nullement et préférait continuer son exploration sous son t-shirt. Ça suffit !  
  
Loki fut violemment repoussé par un Thor dans une colère noire et tomba sur le dos.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas honorable de ta part de te comporter comme une chatte en chaleur Loki ! gronda le dieu menaçant, le tonnerre roulant au loin. Tu me fais honte ainsi qu'à toute notre famille !  
  
Loki se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que des larmes de frustration, d'amertume et de détresse s'amoncelaient au coin de ses yeux.  
  
\- Je te déteste ! hurla Loki, blessé, juste avant de se téléporter.

  
000

  
\- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas devenu le dieu de la malchance ? demanda Tony en raclant le fond de son pot de glace.  
\- Va savoir, je vais finir par croire que oui.  
\- On dit "match nul" pour le défi ?  
\- Hors de question ! s'écria Loki en se redressant comme un diable à ressort.  
\- Loki, sérieusement, tu as vu le nombre de fois où tu t'es fait jeter ? soupira Tony en pensant que le dieu avait vraiment un orgueil au-delà de toutes mesures.  
\- Je l'aurai !  
  
Tony eut juste le temps d'attraper la manche du magicien par réflexe, avant qu'il ne se retrouve téléporté au milieu de son salon, encerclé par des Avengers de très mauvaise humeur.  
  
\- Où étais-tu passé ? s'énerva aussitôt Steve.  
\- Moi ? Oh, par-ci par-là, répondit évasivement Tony en se relevant. Comment ça va ici ? demanda-t-il avec un faux sourire de joie.  
\- Nous avons demandé à Jarvis et aux survivants du Shield de faire des recherches. Nous pensions qu'il t'avait enlevé ! gronda Steve en pointant Loki du menton. À cause de toi nous...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase "nous ne sommes pas frères", hurla soudain Loki à la face de Thor, coupant la diatribe de Captain America par la même occasion.  
\- Mais Loki, nous avons été élevés ensemble. Nous avons grandi ensemble. Notre mère nous a allaités tous les deux, se justifia misérablement Thor. Tu seras toujours mon petit frère, celui que je défendais contre Hogun, celui qui se moquait de moi quand je m'éclipsais avec Syf et celui avec qui j'ai fait mille et une facéties au palais ! Tu seras toujours mon frère, Loki.  
\- Ah oui ? Je serais toujours ton frère ? répliqua le dieu du Chaos qui bouillait intérieurement. Et comme ça, je suis toujours ton frère !  
  
Le sort qui dissimulait l'apparence de Loki s'estompa subitement. Il apparut aux yeux de tous, tout en corne et en peau bleu, ses yeux sanglant fixant sévèrement le dieu du Tonnerre et ses pieds gelant le sol sur lequel il reposait.  
  
\- Ose me dire que je suis toujours ton frère, lâcha-t-il dans un grondement sourd de bête traquée. Je suis un Jotun ! Je ne serai jamais ton frère !  
  
Thor observa Loki et, sans un instant d'hésitation malgré la nature glaciale du Jotun, il s'approcha pour l'empoigner par la nuque, dans ce geste d'amour filiale qu'il appréciait tant.  
  
\- Tu seras toujours mon frère Loki, souffla Thor d'une voix grave avec calme et sérénité. Quelque soit ton apparence, la voie que tu décideras de suivre ou la façon dont tu me verras.  
\- C'est faux, gémit le dieu en essayant faiblement de se dégager. Je ne serais jamais un Odinson ! Mais je peux t'aimer comme un amant, déclara-t-il avec espoir.  
  
Thor eut un faible sourire avant de plaquer doucement Loki contre lui.  
  
\- Un jour, tu découvriras que tout peut-être beaucoup plus simple que ce que tu penses. Je t'aime déjà, petit frère.  
  
Le dieu de la Malice ne sut que répondre à cela et se laissa prendre dans l'étreinte puissante mais rassurante du dieu du Tonnerre et de la Foudre. Loki avait tellement souffert en apprenant sa vraie nature, en découvrant qu'il n'était en réalité nullement lié à son père, à sa mère ou à son frère par le sang, qu'il avait cru être déchiqueté de l'intérieur. Il avait senti le sol s'effondrer sous lui. Thor avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner de lui à cette époque et la simple idée de le voir l'abandonner complètement à son sort lui avait fait perdre complètement la tête. Tout s'était mélangé en lui, son passé, la révélation présente et ce qu'il imaginait du futur. Tout ce qui l'entourait s'était teinté d'un voile de noirceur si sombre, qu'il avait fini par conclure que chercher lui-même la séparation valait mieux que de la subir. Et pour quoi ? Pour au final tout faire pour s'accrocher à l'affection de son frère, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tout faire pour se rapprocher de Thor, quitte à en devenir son ennemi ! Il avait été jusqu'à se convaincre qu'il souhaitait une relation charnelle avec Thor, plutôt que d'accepter qu'il voulait simplement retrouver son frère... Le garçon avec qui il avait appris, l'homme avec qui il avait grandi...  
  
\- Je serai toujours ton frère, hier, aujourd'hui et demain, lui susurra Thor à l'oreille.  
  
Loki sentit son cœur se serrer, se gonfler, et finalement se relâcher complètement pour finir par simplement apprécier le contact fraternel avec l'autre dieu, en laissant toutes ses peurs s'évacuer de lui en même temps que ses larmes. Il avait rêvé de ses mots quand Thor avait commencé à s'éloigner de lui pour aller vers Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral et Syf. Il avait désespéré de les entendre quand Thor avait décidé de s'entraîner aux arts de la guerre sur d'autres mondes en l'abandonnant sur Asgard. Et quand il avait appris sa véritable nature, il s'était trouvé incapable de croire la moindre parole de sa famille adoptive et s'était mis à prendre pour mensonge tout ce qui avait trait à sa filiation. Mais aujourd'hui, il était enfin prêt à croire, prêt à entendre ses mots et à les accepter. Il croyait enfin les paroles de Thor, son frère...  
  
Tony regardait ce spectacle, la gorge serrée. Il avait fini par comprendre deux-trois choses à vivre toutes ces boucles temporelles avec le dieu. Rien que son attachement à son chat et son chien lui avait prouvé qu'il y avait un cœur sous la malveillance et l'arrogance. Et maintenant, il découvrait que cette malveillance n'était que de la peur mal gérée et que sa fierté n'était qu'une protection contre le reste du monde.  
  
Avec un certain malaise, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa propre situation, à ses pitreries et à son impertinence permanente. Il repensa à l'inscription sur la pierre, et se dit que de cette matinée sans fin, il allait peut-être sortir quelque chose de bon, finalement...

  
000

  
Tony changea aussitôt d'avis et se mit à haïr profondément la boucle temporelle quand elle les fit revenir en arrière, au beau milieu de la réconciliation des deux frères. Et, chose qui ne le surprenait plus, il était inquiet de la façon dont avait pu le prendre le dieu du Chaos. Avant même le début de cette histoire, Tony aurait été persuadé que Loki se serait vengé par un nouveau plan diabolique. Avant la dixième boucle, il aurait été persuadé que le dieu aurait fait une crise de nerf. Mais après avoir vu Loki au prise avec une pierre magique récalcitrante, la façon dont était décoré son appartement, ses deux animaux de compagnie et sa réaction face à Thor, il se trouvait incapable de prévoir ses réactions... Pire encore ! Il se voyait mal recommencer à se battre avec le dieu après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, et la pensée de devoir le remettre au Shield, ou ce qu'il en restait, le rendait malade par avance.  
  
\- Stark, vous m'écoutez ?  
\- Ça ne m'avait pas manqué ça, soupira-t-il violemment. Steve, fais comme si je n'existais pas aujourd'hui. Je me doute que l'idée est horrible, mais fais comme si !  
  
Captain America regarda le génie en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier était bien trop calme pour être honnête.  
  
\- Je vais piquer un roupillon réparateur, ne me réveillez pas avant demain !  
  
Tony se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre avant que les autres ne réagissent. Il verrouilla entièrement la pièce et s'effondra sur son lit. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Il ne se voyait pas arriver chez Loki la bouche en cœur en lui demandant des nouvelles de sa santé, et en même temps, il était persuadé que le dieu ne referait pas son apparition à moins qu'il ne fasse le premier pas. Mais comment lui parler après la scène de la veille ? Jamais Loki ne se serait montré aussi démuni de son plein gré !  
  
Tony soupira violemment en se triturant le cerveau pour savoir comment renouer le contact. Son esprit dérivant lentement pour se demander comment sa relation avait pu se développer jusqu'à une presque amitié avec le dieu chaotique et, sans s'en apercevoir, il finit par s'endormir.

  
000

  
\- Vous m'écoutez Stark ?  
\- Steve, on t'a déjà dit que tu avais tendance à te répéter ? râla Tony en buvant son café, à peine reposé par sa boucle de sommeil.  
\- Stark, Loki et Doom ont formé une alliance !  
\- A mon avis, cette alliance n'est plus d'actualité...  
\- Soyez un peu sérieux pour une fois, gronda Captain America.  
\- Mais je suis sérieux ! Tenez, je vais vous le prouver. Jarvis, appelle-ce numéro, ordonna Tony avant de dicter le numéro de téléphone de Loki.  
  
La tonalité résonna dans le salon et Tony en profita pour prier pour que Loki décroche, ce qui était tout sauf une évidence.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'tu m'veux, grommela la voix fatiguée du dieu dans les hauts-parleur.  
\- Tu comptes toujours t'allier à Doom ? Demanda Tony avec innocence.  
  
Seul le claquement d'un téléphone qu'on raccroche répondit à sa question.  
  
\- Tony, je rêve où c'était la voix de Loki à l'instant ? demanda Clint sans y croire.  
\- C'était bien lui. Et il est toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, railla le milliardaire. Jarvis, recompose le numéro !  
\- Tout de suite Monsieur.  
  
La tonalité résonna à nouveau dans la pièce, étonnamment silencieuse au vu du monde présent.  
  
\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'appeler cette fois, gronda Loki.  
\- Mon frère, fit Thor d'une voix forte comme le tonnerre. Reviens avec moi ! Rentrons ensemble à Asgard !  
\- ...  
\- Loki ? Tu es toujours là ? Demanda plus doucement Tony qui trouvait inquiétant le silence du dieu.  
\- Je réfléchis.  
\- Ça change...  
\- Je comprends que ce soit une chose inhabituelle pour toi, répliqua aussitôt Loki par réflexe.  
\- Mon frère, lança de nouveau le dieu du tonnerre avec espoir.  
\- Je t'ai entendu la première fois Thor, soupira le dieu brun d'une voix lasse. Je... Peut-être la prochaine fois...  
\- Avant que tu ne raccroches honteusement, tu peux répondre à ma première question pour rassurer mes collocs ?  
\- Tony... Pour la énième fois, je ne quitterai pas Doom pour sortir avec toi !  
\- Que... De quoi ! s'écria le milliardaire en sentant ses joues chauffer violemment.  
  
Mais Loki avait déjà raccroché, le laissant seul pour traiter avec les Avengers qui le regardaient étrangement.  
  
\- Et vous, pourquoi vous acceptez que je sois gay uniquement quand c'est pour me caser avec un dieu psychopathe ! s'énerva Tony avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son laboratoire.

  
000

  
\- Vous m'écoutez Stark ?  
\- Steve, je te jure que dès que toute cette histoire de boucle temporelle est finie, je te fais manger l'encyclopédie universalis, page après page...  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé pour vous rendre intéressant, soupira Natasha.  
\- Pour commencer, la faute revient entièrement à Loki ! se défendit aussitôt Tony. Ensuite, je n'invente rien du tout, je suis simplement coincé dans une boucle temporelle avec un dieu mythomane qui aurait sérieusement besoin d'un psy. Et enfin, non je ne suis pas en train de faire une dépression, donc docteur Jekyll, vous pouvez ranger vos aiguilles !  
\- Vous avez bu ? demanda Steve en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- C'est la première fois que vous me la faites celle-là... Mais non, ou en tout cas, pas encore pour cette boucle... Mais l'idée me tente de plus en plus. Dernier détail, possiblement, le dieu mythomane précédemment cité peut faire une apparition.  
\- Mon frère va venir ? s'enthousiasma Thor.  
\- C'est bien Bouclette, tu as retenu l'essentiel, souffla Tony en compatissant pour le mage divin.  
\- Thor a retenu quelque chose ? C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, railla Loki en apparaissant dans un nuage de fumée verte.  
\- Et voilà le grand méchant loup !  
  
Ce dernier s'apprêtait à lâcher une pique bien sentie en réponse, quand Thor s'approcha pour l'étreindre violemment. Tony regarda la scène, à la fois inquiet et curieux. À l'étonnement de tout le monde, y compris Thor, Loki ne s'éloigna pas devant son frère ni ne le repoussa pas mais lui rendit son étreinte, ce qui donna pour résultat un PointBreak très lacrymal.  
  
\- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux pour toi, constata Tony en souriant sincèrement.  
  
Loki grommela une réponse inintelligible en s'éloignant doucement de Thor.  
  
\- Ami Stark, je ne sais comment vous avez réussi ce miracle, mais je vous remercie profondément, déclama Thor avec grandiloquence en s'inclinant.  
\- C'est dû à mon charme naturel, répondit Tony avec simplicité en envoyant un sourire moqueur à un dieu du Chaos affligé par l'attitude de son frère. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais Loki et moi, on a du boulot !  
\- Ah oui ? s'étonna ce dernier en haussant un sourcil. Il me semble que j'ai grandement fait ma part du travail. C'est à ton tour de te « laisser aller » non ?  
  
Le sourire de Tony se figea aussitôt et il maudit sa langue qui avait tendance à parler sans l'accord de son cerveau.  
  
\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Que se passe-t-il ici exactement ? Demanda Bruce, devenant ainsi le porte de parole des Avengers non divin.  
\- Boucle temporelle. Vous vous rappelez ? J'en ai parlé il y a cinq minutes, répondit le milliardaire.  
\- J'avoue ne pas avoir cru à ton histoire alors, confessa le scientifique.  
\- C'est le drame de ma vie.  
\- Pour faire simple, intervint Loki que l'attitude du milliardaire amusait autant qu'elle l'exaspérait, votre cher ami doit régler quelques comptes avec vous.  
\- Tony ?  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le génie qui se planqua en se servant un café.  
  
\- On m'appelle ? Demanda-t-il l'air étonné.  
\- Tony, gronda un Loki menaçant.  
\- Je suis désolé de te décevoir Rodolphe, mais contrairement à toi je n'ai pas de complexe à régler avec quiconque ici, déclara le génie en se redressant fièrement.  
\- Pas de complexe ? murmura Natasha avec un sourire sceptique.  
\- Une minute, depuis quand on l'écoute celui-là ? coupa Clint en désignant Loki.  
\- Je me pose aussi la question, confirma Steve en faisant craquer ses phalanges.  
\- Tu ne leur as rien dit ? grinça Loki en préparant sa magie par prudence.  
\- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps ! répliqua l'ingénieur avant de s'interposer. Tout le monde se calme. Loki est devenu gentil donc on ne lui tire pas dessus, hein Natasha ?  
\- Gentil ? s'offusqua le dieu, choqué.  
\- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir mon frère, clama Thor en lui tapant sur l'épaule – et Tony fut sûr de voir le sol s'affaisser sous le mage. Je me demande comment vous avez réussi ce miracle ami Stark !  
\- Ce fut un travail de longue haleine, mais je suis heureux de voir que le résultat te plaît Bouclette, répondit-il fièrement.  
\- Je suis malgré tout curieux de connaître la méthode !  
\- Ne demande pas ça mon frère, répondit Loki bien décidé à faire payer le « gentil », le visage soudain tordu par une expression tourmentée. Tu préfères ne pas savoir... Et puis, ça n'a plus d'importance... Maintenant...  
  
Le sang de Thor se glaça.  
  
\- Que veux-tu dire par là mon frère ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?  
\- Laisse Thor, on ne peut pas revenir sur le passé, expliqua Loki d'une voix douloureuse. Et Maît... Tony a fait ce qu'il fallait pour me redress... me ramener sur le droit chemin.  
  
Lentement, le sourire figé du dieu du tonnerre fondit pour laisser place à une colère toute divine. Tony sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos et il foudroya du regard le dieu comédien. Et ça le faisait rire en plus ! Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux !  
  
\- Stark ! Qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère ! gronda le dieu sur fond de tonnerre, les éclairs déchirant le ciel derrière lui.  
\- Loki, tu me revaudras ça, lâcha Tony avant de s'enfuir pour éviter une mort certaine.

  
000

  
\- Vous m'écou...  
\- Si tu ne veux pas finir à nouveau congelé grâce à un conteneur cryogénique, je te déconseille de finir ta phrase Capsicle, menaça gravement Tony.  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rire Stark ! Doom et Loki ont formé une alliance !  
\- Vive les mariés ! les félicita Tony avec enthousiasme. On doit leur envoyer un cadeau vous pensez ? Parce que je ne suis pas sur d'avoir du bleu chez moi.  
\- Vous êtes un cas désespéré.  
\- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point, vous concernant, Natasha !  
\- Tu vas bien Tony ? s'inquiéta Bruce en voyant l'humeur sombre du génie.  
\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Les voyages temporels sont excellents pour la santé paraît-il !  
\- C'est le départ de Pepper qui...  
\- … rien du tout ! Le départ de Pepper ne me fait rien, alors arrêtez de remettre ça sur le tapis en permanence ! hurla Tony, subitement de très mauvaise humeur en fracassant sa tasse par terre.  
\- Même à moi tu parais peu crédible, commenta Loki en récupérant une bouteille d'hydromel dans le bar.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ! s'écrièrent ensemble les Avengers.  
\- Mon frère !  
\- Puisque toi aussi tu as décidé de m'énerver avec ça, débrouille-toi seul avec eux, gronda Tony en pointant les Avengers qui avaient tous sorti leurs armes.  
\- Thor ? appela Loki en faisant les yeux doux à son frère, qui ne pu s'empêcher de se précipiter pour l'étreindre. Je te promets que je ne vous attaquerais plus.  
\- Je suis si heureux ! Vous pouvez baisser vos armes les amis ! Loki ne vous fera rien !  
\- Permets-moi d'en douter Thor, contesta Clint, une flèche encochée dirigée droit vers Loki. Ton frère est un menteur invétéré. Pourquoi le croirions-nous ?  
\- Mon frère ne ment pas Archer ! Je me porte garant pour lui !  
\- Thor, malgré toute la considération que j'ai pour toi, ton frère est le dieu du Mensonge, expliqua Bruce en articulant soigneusement les derniers mots. De plus, il a déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises que te berner était l'un de ses jeux favoris.  
\- Loki, souffla Thor à demi-mot en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Je ne voulais pas faire ça, se défendit le dieu, la lèvre tremblante et les yeux humides. Le coffret de l'hiver m'a embrouillé alors que j'étais encore à Asgard, me faisant réaliser des actes abominables. Ensuite, les Chitauris m'ont soumis à leur infâme esclavage. Barton, j'étais aussi esclave d'eux que tu l'étais de moi, continua-t-il en plongeant son regard droit dans celui du Faucon. J'étais incapable de prendre mes propres décisions. Seulement, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être soigné comme toi à l'époque, finit-il dans un grand soupir tragique en frottant Perla contre sa joue pour parachever la scène.  
  
Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le talent de comédien du dieu. Il savait que Loki débitait un mensonge grand comme le Pacifique, mais entre sa gestuelle, le trémolo de sa voix et ses expressions faciales, même lui était tenté de le croire. Et pourtant, il arrivait à deviner les éclats de triomphe dans ses yeux !  
  
Le génie observa avec fascination le dieu pulvériser peu à peu toutes les résistances de ses coéquipiers. Clint déclara forfait très rapidement, suivi de peu par Bruce. Steve fit un bel effort de résistance, mais Loki le mit dans sa poche avec dextérité en lui expliquant à quel point il avait été malheureux et seul en tant que format crevette dans un monde de vikings. Natasha fut la plus sceptique, mais elle céda sous la pression des nouveaux convertis. Thor était hors compétition, sa défaite étant déjà acquise avant même le début du combat.  
  
Tony se retint de justesse d'applaudir la démonstration du dieu, mais Loki lui fit un micro-sourire de vainqueur en voyant le début de son geste.  
  
\- Mais je crains de ne pas être le seul à avoir besoin d'aide aujourd'hui, souffla Loki avec la tristesse de l'orang-outan qui voit son bananier préféré débité en meuble IKEA.  
\- Attention à ce que tu dis Loki, prévint Tony à voix basse.  
\- Je crains que notre ami Tony ici présent, ne se soit toujours pas remis de la perte de sa servante, lâcha le dieu en ignorant sciemment l'avertissement.  
\- Ce n'est pas ma servante ! s'écria Tony.  
\- Mais plus ta copine non plus si j'ai bien compris, et je comprends toujours bien ! répliqua Loki en laissant tomber son rôle de Cosette sous les yeux gênés et confus des Avengers qui semblaient s'éveiller d'une hypnose.  
\- Lâche-moi avec ça, répondit Tony d'un ton glacial avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
\- Tu ne pensais pas me fuir en te réfugiant ici quand même ? Fit le dieu brun en se téléportant dans la pièce.  
\- Arrête de me questionner là-dessus, je n'ai aucun problème avec Pepper!  
\- C'est l'évidence même, répondit Loki avec ironie. Mais je crois me rappeler que tu me dois encore deux questions de notre arrangement en début de cycle.  
\- Certainement pas ! Le marché est caduque depuis le temps ! contesta l'ingénieur en palissant violemment.  
\- Je ne crois pas non. Alors réponds à ma question : pourquoi tu réagis si mal quand on te parle de la rouquine.  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas !  
\- Maintenant si. Explique-toi !  
\- Je refuse !  
\- Très bien. Jarvis ? appela Loki avec un soupçon d'hésitation.  
\- Oui Monsieur ?  
\- Peux-tu m'indiquer l'adresse actuelle de Pepper Potts ?  
\- Jarvis, je t'interdis de répondre, ordonna fermement Tony.  
\- Jarvis, c'est une question de vie ou de mort pour ton maître, indiqua Loki en utilisant discrètement sa magie pour rendre le concepteur de l'IA muet.  
\- Mademoiselle Potts n'a laissé aucune adresse suite à son départ, annonça le majordome virtuel.  
  
Tony lança un sourire victorieux à Loki.  
  
\- Mais Monsieur Stark m'a demandé de la surveiller par précaution, continua Jarvis en affichant plusieurs cartes.  
\- Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? demanda le dieu en annulant son sort.  
\- Tu es un véritable salaud, gronda Tony en serrant les dents. Mais tu ne peux pas me téléporter là-bas de toute façon, c'est trop loin pour toi, finit-il d'une voix acide.  
\- Trop loin ? Je me demande ce qui a pu te faire croire ça, ricana le dieu en le prenant par le bras avant de les téléporter directement devant la maison de Pepper. Tu as dû lui donner une prime de départ confortable pour qu'elle puisse habiter là, remarqua-t-il en appréciant l'habitation du regard.  
  
Tony ne répondit rien. Il était figé sur place, incapable de réagir. Son intellect notait que la maison était grande, très grande, et située dans l'un des coins les plus cotés de la Floride. Le jardin était bien entretenu et une voiture de luxe rutilante séchait au soleil, mais il avait l'impression que son cerveau n'enregistrait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'il soit là, devant chez Pepper, avec le dieu de Chaos et du Mensonge à ses côtés.  
  
\- Tony, tu es toujours avec moi ? demanda Loki un brin inquiet devant le manque de réaction du génie.  
\- Ramène-moi à New-York, répondit ce dernier d'une voix blanche.  
\- Je ne crois pas, non. Suis-moi qu'on règle enfin le problème, fit le dieu en le traînant de force derrière lui jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je te laisse deux minutes pour utiliser la sonnette, après je m'en charge moi-même !  
\- Pourquoi tu ne me fiches pas simplement la paix, s'énerva Tony pour se sortir de sa léthargie. Qu'est-ce que mon histoire avec Pepper peut bien te faire !  
  
Loki le regarda sévèrement et Tony sentit sa colère retomber comme un mauvais soufflé. Malgré lui, il baissa la tête sous les yeux sombres du dieu et il se tourna vers la porte de mauvaise grâce. Mais il restait incapable d'appuyer sur ce maudit bouton. Pepper était là, derrière cette porte. Elle vivait sa vie et il n'osait pas la déranger. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas le droit de venir la déranger chez elle.  
  
Tony leva les yeux dans un sursaut de courage pour s'expliquer avec le dieu du Chaos et exiger leur retour, mais l'éclat de déception qu'il vit dans son regard l'en empêcha. Si jamais il renonçait maintenant, il y avait fort à parier que Loki ne le considérerait plus qu'avec pitié et mépris et ça, Tony ne se sentait pas près à le supporter. Il s'agissait peut-être du plus grand mythomane divin existant, du maître à la langue d'argent de la manipulation et du gars le plus exaspérant qu'il avait eu l'occasion de connaître, mais c'était aussi Loki. Le dieu de la poisse avec qui il avait fait toutes ses boucles temporelles. L'un des rares hommes capables de lui tenir tête, voir de lui clouer le bec de temps à autre. Peut-être le seul à avoir réussi à le supporter aussi longtemps sans être payé. La boucle temporelle aurait pu tenir lieu d'obligation à leur coopération, mais Tony avait pu constater que le dieu ne faisait que ce qui lui plaisait, quelles que soient les conditions. Il était comme ça, têtu, caractériel, mystificateur et prise de tête, mais pour ça et pour bien d'autres raisons auxquelles Tony n'osait pas encore donner forme, il refusait que Loki le considère comme un minable avec le courage d'un bulot cuit.  
  
Tony utilisa donc ses réserves de détermination, habituellement toujours à bloc mais qui aujourd'hui auraient eu peine à remplir un bocal à cornichon, et appuya sur la sonnette.  
  
\- Deux minutes, j'arrive ! cria une voix lointaine de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
Seul le regard de Loki fixé sur lui empêcha Tony de fuir. À la place, il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient réduites à deux bâtons en caramel mou, sa gorge le grattait horriblement et son estomac essayait de se replier sur lui-même.  
  
\- C'est pourquoi ? demanda Pepper, souriante, en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Bonjour, lâcha Tony d'une voix rauque et maladroite à une Pepper choquée. Ça va chez toi ?  
  
Seul le bruit de la porte se refermant si violemment qu'elle manqua de se dégonder lui répondit.

  
000

  
Cette fois, Tony marcha d'un pas ferme vers la porte pour appuyer fièrement sur la sonnette. Ou presque.  
  
\- Tony, je doute que la micro seconde durant laquelle tu as appuyé ait suffi à prévenir ta "secrétaire" de ta présence, se moqua Loki.  
  
Le milliardaire était consterné par sa propre attitude, mais encore une fois, ce fut le regard de Loki qui le força à sonner à nouveau.  
  
\- C'est pourquoi ? interrogea Pepper, son visage se figeant en voyant la personne face à elle.  
\- Bonjour, je passais dans le coin et...  
\- Que fais-tu ici, coupa froidement la rousse. Et lui, pourquoi est-il là ?  
\- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, je ne fais qu'accompagner, expliqua le dieu en tenu de ville qui s'était tranquillement appuyé contre un mur.  
\- Je me suis dit qu'on devrait peut-être... S'expliquer ? relança Tony avec hésitation.  
\- « On » devrait s'expliquer ? nota Pepper, glaciale.  
\- Je ! Je vais m'expliquer. Je suis désolé !  
\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle ait été convaincue, ironisa Loki après le claquement de porte.  
\- Non ? Tu crois ! répliqua Tony avec aigreur.

  
000

  
\- Bonjour Pepper.  
\- Que fais-tu ici, interrogea froidement la rousse. Et lui, pourquoi est-il là ?  
\- Je suis venu m'expliquer sur... Sur ce qu'il s'est passé...  
\- Je t'écoute, accepta Pepper en croisant les bras.  
\- Pepper, je... Je suis impardonnable ! Je suis un idiot fini, un irresponsable, un égocentrique, tout ce que tu veux! Mais s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi, supplia Tony sous les yeux froids de la rousse.  
\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te pardonner !  
\- Je regrette sincèrement, jamais je n'aurais dû boire autant ce jour-là !  
\- C'est pas encore ça, nota Loki en voyant la porte se fermer bruyamment.

  
000

  
\- Pepper, voici tout ma fortune, mon entreprise, tout ! Je te donne tout si tu acceptes de me pardonner et de revenir, supplia Tony en tendant une liasse de paperasse et un trousseau de clé.  
\- Tony, j'ai déjà possédé ta société et la tour "Avengers" ne m'intéresse pas ! aboya Pepper avant de lui claquer la porte au nez pour la énième fois.  
\- Tu lui as fait quoi exactement ? demanda le dieu avec curiosité.  
\- Sans commentaire.

  
000

  
\- Demande-moi ce que tu veux mais, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, la pria Tony à genoux à ses pieds.  
\- Disparais de ma vie ! hurla la rousse.  
\- Tu as hurlé le nom de Steve pendant l'un de vos rapports ou quoi ? interrogea Loki, de plus en plus curieux.  
\- Steve n'est pas mon genre et laisse tomber !

  
000

  
\- Utiliser Perla pour te faire pardonner... Franchement, râla Loki en récupérant sa chatte des bras de Tony.  
\- Mawoo ! Approuva la bête en se collant à son maître.  
\- Ça aurait pu marcher ! Habituellement les chats rendent tout le monde gaga !  
\- N'importe quoi... Tu vas bien ma chérie ?  
\- Rrrr.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je disais...

  
000

  
\- Frappe-moi autant que tu veux si ça peut te soulager ! proposa Tony en tendant un point américain et un gant de boxe à la rousse.  
\- Il faut admettre, elle a de la force dans le poignet, concéda Loki en admirant l'impression en négatif de la main de Pepper sur la joue de Tony.  
\- ...

  
000

  
\- Pepper, je suis l'homme le plus minable de toute la galaxie et je suis prêt à en faire l'annonce officielle devant le monde entier ! Mais s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, par pitié, pardonne-moi d'être un idiot !  
\- C'est comme ça que tu appelles « ça » toi ! Une idiotie ! gronda Pepper, menaçante.  
\- Je ne donnerais aucun nom à « ça » très franchement, grimaça Tony avec la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler un crapaud mort.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu fais « ça » !  
\- J'étais bourré, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! C'est arrivé sans que je m'en rende compte, s'excusa pitoyablement Tony.  
  
Pepper regarda froidement son ancien patron et petit-ami avant de fermer la porte sans un mot.  
  
\- Je ne suis pas au courant de la situation, mais même pour moi l'excuse était pathétique, lâcha Loki sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.  
\- Ramène-nous au lieu de m'achever, souffla Tony.  
  
Le dieu le prit par le bras et les téléporta tous les deux dans son modeste appartement, devenu leur quartier général le temps que Tony règle ses problèmes.  
  
\- Cette fois-ci, je veux mon explication ! C'est quoi le « ça » ?  
\- Une énorme erreur dont je n'ai gardé aucun souvenir par-dessus le marché, répondit Tony en refusant de le regarder.  
\- Sois plus précis, demanda Loki en sortant deux verres et une bouteille de soda.  
\- C'est désespérant de voir un méchant sans même une goutte d'alcool chez lui, remarqua distraitement le génie en récupérant son verre avec une grimace.  
\- Ne détourne par la conversation. **JE** suis l'expert en manipulation. C'était quoi cette erreur ?  
\- J'ai... J'ai vraiment poussé le bouchon trop loin, avoua l'ingénieur en regrettant de ne rien avoir de plus fort dans son verre.  
\- Ça, je l'avais compris tout seul, merci, commenta Loki sarcastique.  
\- C'était pendant un gala, je ne sais même plus lequel ni pourquoi. Pepper m'accompagnait, commença Tony en caressant Chantilly-Fury pour s'éviter de trop penser. J'ai dû boire, beaucoup, trop apparemment. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de la soirée.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais le réveille fut... Particulier, dit-il, le visage crispé. J'avais mal au... à un endroit inhabituel et j'ai découvert des affaires qui ne m'appartenaient pas dans la chambre. Les vêtements d'un homme... J'espérais encore que tout cela ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague quand Pepper est entrée dans la chambre me dire qu'elle partait, qu'une telle humiliation le jour de son anniversaire, c'était trop, même pour elle. L'autre est sorti de la douche à ce moment-là pour me dire que la soirée avait été sympa et partir avec ses affaires sans plus de commentaire. Pepper l'a raccompagné, je crois, je n'ai plus revu ni l'un ni l'autre après. Je ne suis toujours pas certain de ce qui a bien pu se passer !  
\- Effectivement, tu as fait fort, concéda Loki avec un sourire amusé. Mais tu m'avais dit que tu ne l'avais pas trompé, remarqua-t-il en fronça les sourcils, et je sais que tu ne mentais pas à ce moment-là !  
\- Vu que je ne me souviens toujours de rien, normal que j'ai pu te mentir éhontément, expliqua Tony en notant l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Depuis, elle me fuit et refuse de me parler ou de me voir.  
\- Et alors ? Ce n'est que ton ex-petite-amie et ex-servante non ? fit Loki en haussant les épaules.  
\- Pepper n'est pas une servante ! réagit aussitôt Tony en foudroyant Loki les yeux.  
\- Mais elle n'est plus rien pour toi, rappela froidement le dieu.  
\- Lâche-moi la grappe avec Pepper, tu veux ? Est-ce que je te pose des questions sur ta relation étrange avec Thor ?  
\- Mais Thor a le mérite d'être mon frère !  
\- D'adoption, uniquement, lâcha Tony avec la ferme intention de blesser son interlocuteur. Et puis on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Je n'ai pas choisi ni demandé quoi que ce soit à personne ! C'est venu comme ça, et oui, je ne supporte pas la distance qu'il y a entre elle et moi !  
\- Mais tu es sorti avec elle, grinça le dieu qui n'avait pas apprécié la remarque sur son adoption. Tu as couché avec elle ! Tu espères sincèrement pouvoir redevenir un simple « ami » ? Pathétique...  
\- Venant de la part du gars qui se croyait amoureux de son frère, ça serait presque un compliment !  
\- Excuse-moi d'avoir été prêt à tout pour garder auprès de moi le seul être qui s'inquiète un tant soit peu de mon sort ! s'énerva Loki avant d'aller se planter devant la fenêtre, dos à Tony, Chantilly-Fury se frottant à ses jambes à sa suite.  
  
Tony ne sut quoi répondre et se tourna vers le dieu, sincèrement surpris par le ton de sa voix. Loki avait les bras croisés et les tics parcourant sa joue indiquaient qu'il serrait les dents. Le dieu était tendu et nerveux, comprit Tony avec surprise. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à ce qu'avait dû être la vie du dieu à Asgard pour qu'il en soit réduit à s'accrocher si désespérément à son Thor. Peut-être quelque chose de semblable à ce qu'il avait vécu, lui qui s'était accroché à Pepper dès qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il n'avait décidément pas le droit de le juger... Lentement, Tony s'approcha du dieu pour se poster à ses côtés.  
  
\- Je ne pense pas que... Que seul Thor s'inquiète pour toi, commença Tony en cherchant ses mots. Je veux dire, si on sort jamais de cette boucle, je ne me vois pas te détester à nouveau et te tirer dessus à la moindre occasion. C'est bête mais, j'ai fini par trouver tes bons côtés et les apprécier Rodolphe. Ce serait dommage d'avoir fait tout ce travail de recherche pour rien, dit-il avec un pauvre sourire en essayant maladroitement de détendre la situation. Alors, je sais que Thor n'est pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour toi. Et je suis sûr aussi que ta voisine Betty...  
\- Penny, corrigea Loki à voix basse.  
\- Je suis sûr que Penny s'inquiéterait si tu disparaissais du jour au lendemain. Thor n'est pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour toi...  
  
Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux deux mais Tony n'osa pas le briser. Il en avait dit bien plus que ce qu'il voulait et il s'inquiétait de la façon dont Loki allait interpréter ses paroles. Au vu de son habitude de toujours faire des tours et des détours quand marcher en ligne droite aurait suffit, Tony se demandait ce qu'il pouvait avoir compris...  
  
\- Pepper reviendra vers toi, lâcha soudain Loki en regardant le milliardaire de côté avec des yeux brillants. Si elle a pu te supporter jusque-là, c'est qu'elle peut endurer le pire, dit-il dans une faible tentative d'humour. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de digérer...  
  
Tony regarda le dieu avec intensité. Il n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard de ses yeux vert sombre. Pour une fois, Loki semblait avoir baissé toutes ses gardes et son visage était plus expressif que jamais. Mais pas de ces expressions factices qu'il usait et abusait à l'envi pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ! Non, son visage reflétait exactement ses pensées, sans aucune once de tromperie ni tentative de fuite. Tony ne sut pas trop comment son esprit en arriva à cette conclusion mais, à cet instant, il trouvait le dieu particulièrement attirant. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres fines. Sa main glissa derrière la nuque de Loki sans que son cerveau ne lui donne l'impression d'avoir envoyé un quelconque ordre. Le mage se détendit imperceptiblement sous le geste familier et Tony joua distraitement avec les petites mèches à la racine de la nuque pour se rassurer autant que Loki. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et l'estomac comprimé par l'appréhension. Face à lui, les iris émeraude l'observaient avec gravité. Son désir grimpant en flèche et ne voyant aucun geste de recule de la part du dieu, ni aucune lueur d'inquiétude, Tony posa ses lèvres sur celles de Loki. Ce simple contact le fit entièrement frissonner, son cœur essayant de percer sa cage thoracique alors que sa main se crispait sur la nuque de Loki.  
  
Rapidement , les respirations et l'excitation se mêlant, les langues se rencontrèrent et le baiser s'approfondit. Les corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre avec ferveur et Tony enfonça plus profondément sa main droite dans la chevelure du dieu en réponse au besoin insatiable de contact qui montait en lui. Il percevait toute la chaleur corporelle que dégageait Loki et son nez était empli de l'odeur du mage. Une odeur pimentée qui le grisait comme aucune une autre et lui faisait perdre la tête. Sa main gauche chercha avec fébrilité son chemin vers la hanche de Loki. Dès qu'il l'eut trouvé, il l'agrippa férocement pour ne pas perdre pied, persuadé qu'il s'agissait là de son dernier point d'ancrage avec la réalité. Et le baisé augmenta encore en intensité.  
  
Soudain, alors que son corps devenait brûlant d'excitation, Tony se sentit basculer et son dos rencontra le mur. Le ballet buccal ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, Tony en voulant plus, toujours plus. Il avait perdu le contrôle sur les événements et sa main ébouriffait complètement la coiffure de Loki à force de chercher la meilleure prise dans cette masse soyeuse. Toutes ces pensées étaient dirigées vers le dieu et cette bouche qui le dévorait, l'embrasait et lui faisait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Loki. Sa main quitta la hanche du dieu pour se faufiler sous son tee-shirt. Le contact de la peau douce et fraîche le fit gémir dans un frisson de désir pur. Il sentit la peau sous ses doigts frémir, se grainer et se réchauffer sous son toucher. Mais le dieu attrapa prestement la main baladeuse dans la sienne et la bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. Tony était totalement dominé, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Il arrêta le baiser le temps de reprendre sa respiration et se mit à dévorer la nuque de Loki...

  
000

  
\- Vous m'écoutez Stark ?  
\- …  
\- Stark ? Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta le super soldat en voyant le regard figé de Tony et son visage pâlir de plus en plus violemment.  
\- Tony, quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Bruce.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi j'ai embrassé Loki ! explosa Tony en agrippant le pauvre Steve par le col. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?  
\- On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ? demanda Bruce, le moins choqué des Avengers et donc le seul en état de parler.  
\- J'ai embrassé Loki... Non. Je ne l'ai pas embrassé... J'ai emballé Loki ! Corrigea-t-il avec une voix horrifiée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

  
A suivre dans le chapitre 6 : acceptation


	6. l'acceptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot de la bêta Obviously Enough : Je remplace notre chère, adorable, fantastique Zazaaaah juste le temps de ses partiels (on suppose. Donne-nous de tes nouvelles honey !) Les répliques sont toujours aussi incroyables… et préparez les perfs.

  
Loki resta figé quelques minutes, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il essayait d'intégrer ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Première chose, il s'était confié au Midgardien... encore... Ça commençait à devenir une mauvaise habitude. Entre ça et la scène avec son frère, il donnait beaucoup trop d'informations sur lui-même à l'humain. Deuxième chose, lui et l'humain s'étaient engueulés. En soit, cela n'avait rien d'anormal. Mais après l'humain avait tenté de le... De le... De le consoler, voilà ! Quelle horreur... Lui, un dieu majeur parmi les humains ! - ou du moins à l'époque viking - un être supérieur, avait dû être... Rassuré ! Par un humain ! Et il avait répondu ! Il avait même rendu la pareille à ce Midgardien têtu et fouineur !  
  
À sa défense, l'humain avait paru tellement désolé après ce... cette malheureuse phrase, qu'il n'avait pas pu y résister. A croire qu'il devenait... Gentil... Beurk ! Bon, et ensuite ils s'étaient embrassés...  
  
\- J'ai embrassé un humain... Tu le crois ça ? demanda-t-il à Perla qui le contemplait depuis le haut de la commode.  
\- Mrou ?  
\- Je veux bien admettre que pour un être inférieur c'est loin d'être le pire, mais quand même ! Un humain !  
\- Maouw ?  
\- Cela dit, physiquement il s'en tire bien et son intellect est presque honorable.  
\- Wouf ! acquiesça Chantilly au pied du lit.  
\- Après tout, pourquoi pas... fit Loki en réfléchissant tout haut. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des projets en tête après cette histoire avec Thor...  
\- Mrou !  
\- Ça pourrait être amusant de jouer avec lui...  
\- Rrrrrr, confirma Perla en ronronnant.  
\- Je vous parie qu'il est en train de faire une crise de nerfs, se moqua Loki en se levant le sourire au lèvre. Je ferais mieux d'aller le retrouver rapidement.  
\- Ouaf ?  
\- Parce que sortir de la boucle temporelle va être beaucoup plus compliqué s'il refuse de me parler, se justifia le dieu, et comme je commence à le connaître, je sais qu'il est en train de s'apitoyer sur son sort. C'est pathétique, mais je ferai avec... Il n'en reste pas moins amusant la plupart du temps ! Maintenant, au panier tous les deux.  
  
Le mage prit le panier garni et se téléporta dans le salon de la tour Stark où l'attendait un étrange spectacle. Tony était agrippé au Soldat et le secouait comme un prunier pendant que la version réduite de Hulk tentait de le calmer, pas franchement aidé par son frère qui avait une tête à faire peur et qui essayait de détacher l'humain pour lui demander des explications. Clint et Natasha comptaient les points de leur côté jusqu'à son arrivée, après quoi il fut aussitôt mis en joue par les deux assassins.  
  
\- Toi ! s'écria Tony en lâchant soudain Steve pour se précipiter vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !  
\- Qu'est-ce que « je » t'ai fait ? demanda Loki d'un ton amusé.  
\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !  
\- Oh ! Ça ? répondit négligemment le dieu avec un petit sourire moqueur. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé...  
\- Je n'ai rien commencé du tout ! Je suis sûr que tu m'as envoûté ou... ou jeté un sort !  
\- ... C'est la même chose.  
\- La ferme ! Tu as dû faire quelque chose pour que je me mette à... à... à t'embra... t'emb-b-brasser !  
\- Quoi, je t'ai volé ton « premier baiser »? railla Loki. Ne me dis pas que... Tu n'es pas vierge quand même ?  
\- LOKI ! hurla Tony en virant au rouge écrevisse. Tu n'es qu'un sale traître !  
\- Tu te calmes tout de suite, claqua aussitôt le dieu, toutes intentions de moquerie disparu. Je ne t'ai rien fait. Tu t'es mis tout seul en tête de m'embrasser et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu me dire d'arrêter quand je t'ai collé au mur pour aller plus loin !  
\- Je... Mais je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ! Je ne savais même plus où j'étais ! protesta vigoureusement Tony qui continuait d'imiter le homard dans sa cocotte.  
\- Je savais que j'étais doué mais à ce point...  
\- LOKI !  
\- C'est mon nom et pas la peine de le hurler, ronchonna ledit Loki en roulant des yeux.  
\- Tu m'as forcément fait quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement !  
\- Qu'ouï-je ? s'enquit le dieu avec un calme effrayant.  
\- Je dis que tu as dû me manipuler d'une manière ou d'une autre sinon jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de t'embrasser ou même d'essayer d'être « gentil » avec toi, lâcha hargneusement Tony.  
\- Je vois. Thor ?  
\- Mon frère ? interrogea le dieu du tonnerre qui se demandait, comme les autres Avengers, ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.  
\- J'ai été heureux de te voir, annonça Loki avant de se téléporter jusque chez lui.  
  
Il posa délicatement au sol le panier dans lequel était blottit les deux quadrupèdes, une rage froide et dévorante lui embrasant les veines. Anthony Stark pensait qu'il l'avait trahi et manipulé ? L'humain allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. A la prochaine boucle, ce misérable humain allait comprendre ce que voulais dire l'expression « colère divine ». Et il allait découvrir le véritable pouvoir de manipulation du dieu du Chaos et de la Malice !

  
000

  
Loki se regarda dans le miroir et ajusta une dernière fois ses vêtements. Il avait été les « emprunter » dans divers magasins repérés la veille. Pour commencer, il avait choisi quelque chose de soft, un simple complet gris foncé avec une chemise verte. Avec un dernier petit sourire à son miroir, il alla déposer ses compagnons à Penny avant de se téléporter à la tour.  
  
\- Loki ! S'écrièrent l'ensemble des Avengers.  
  
La surprise sur leurs visages et les armes pointées sur lui prouvèrent que le Midgardien était décidé à ne pas lui faciliter les choses. Mais il avait des centaines d'expériences d'avance sur l'humain !  
  
\- Tony ne vous a pas prévenus ? demanda le dieu d'un air étonné.  
\- Prévenus de quoi mon frère ? fit un Thor légèrement sur ses gardes.  
\- Il m'avait promis qu'il vous l'annoncerait ce matin, geignit le dieu en sortant son meilleur regard triste.  
\- Que se passe-t-il mon frère, s'inquiéta aussi le blond en se précipitant pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ? grinça Tony en apparaissant dans le salon.  
  
Le regard de Loki rencontra celui de l'humain et ils eurent l'impression de se figer dans le temps. Le dieu devait bien admettre que les orbes chocolat foncé de Tony l'attiraient vraiment, et la colère qu'il voyait dans ses iris lui donnait d'agréables frissons d'excitation dans la colonne vertébrale. L'humain n'allait pas se laisser faire, loin de là, et la victoire n'en serait que meilleure...  
  
Loki prit sa décision à cet instant. Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire ! Puisque le « baiser », à défaut d'autre mot, avait été plus qu'agréable, il en voulait plus. Et ce que Loki voulait, Loki avait. Ce n'était plus seulement une question de vengeance ou de jeu, il aurait cet humain au caractère imprévisible et à la langue acérée ! Il ferait sien ce corps athlétique, le plierait à sa volonté et le ferait crier de plaisir. Il lui montrerait ce qu'était la volonté divine.  
  
\- Mais, tu m'avais promis Tony, souffla Loki d'une petite voix triste en baissant les yeux, s'attirant immédiatement la compassion de toutes les personnes présentes.  
\- Un homme doit toujours tenir ses promesses Homme de fer ! tempêta Thor dans une menace à peine voilée.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai promis exactement ? demanda Tony avec méfiance.  
\- Tu m'avais promis que tu allais tout leur dire sur nous deux ! Sur notre histoire ! déclara Loki en enfonçant les premiers clous du cercueil.  
\- Mais nous ne sortons pas ensemble !  
  
Loki se réfugia immédiatement dans le giron de son frère en pleurant des torrents de larmes et en bredouillant des mots sans queue ni tête. Par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, il eut le plaisir de voir Tony se faire réprimander par Bruce et Natasha. 1-0 pour lui !

  
000

  
\- Loki ! s'écrièrent les Avengers en sortant leurs armes.  
\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai... Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire le même cinéma tous les jours ? se lamenta Tony à l'apparition du mage.  
  
Loki éclata aussitôt en sanglots sous les regards médusés des Avengers et celui blasé de Tony.  
  
\- Tu... Tu m'avais promis... Tu m'avais promis que tu assumerais enfin !  
\- Et c'est reparti...

  
000

  
Quand Loki apparut au milieu du salon, il n'y avait personne. Comme il s'y attendait, l'humain réagissait enfin ! Mais mauvaise nouvelle pour lui, on ne battait pas un dieu sur son terrain !  
  
\- C'est bien ce que je craignais mes amours, il nous a abandonnés, renifla Loki en serrant Perla contre lui alors que Chantilly gémissait à ses pieds, la tête entre les pattes. Toutes ses promesses sur la miséricorde, la compassion et la seconde chance, ce n'était que du vent, ajouta-t-il en faisant trembloter sa voix.  
\- Mon frère ! Gronda Thor en défonçant la porte qui le séparait de Loki pour se précipiter vers lui.  
  
Loki eut le plaisir d'apercevoir Tony en très mauvaise posture avec Steve et Bruce avant que Thor n'invente une nouvelle prise de catch, aussi appelée câlin, sur lui. Heureusement qu'entre temps, il avait réglé ses comptes avec son frère...

  
000

  
\- Je vous le dis et le redis, ne croyez pas ce fourbe et ce manipulateur ! Déclara Tony aussitôt que le dieu eut fait son apparition. Il ment comme il respire ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi ! Il fait ça uniquement pour... Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, s'inquiéta-t-il soudain avant de se tourner vers Loki. Oh le con...  
\- Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu avec notre fille ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Demanda Loki en présentant Perla, transformé en bébé pour l'occasion, à Tony, avant de courir se réfugier dans les bras de Thor.  
\- Je te ferai regretter ça, siffla Tony avant d'aller se réfugier dans son laboratoire à toute vitesse pour éviter une mort douloureuse par divers instruments contondants.

  
000

  
Loki se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait décidé de changer de fusil d'épaule pour cette boucle et les prochaines. L'une des règles du combat était de toujours surprendre l'ennemi, ne jamais le laisser prévoir vos intentions ! Loki prit donc bien soin de laisser sa chemise gris anthracite entre-ouverte par-dessus son pantalon de cuir noir. L'humain ne verrait rien venir ! Il déposa rapidement ses animaux à Penny - qui bava littéralement en le voyant, confirmant ainsi qu'il avait bien choisi sa tenue - , et il se téléporta en plein milieu de la tour Stark.  
  
\- Loki ! crièrent les Avengers.  
  
Ça, ça devenait presque lassant par contre...  
  
\- Je viens cherch...  
\- Qu'as-tu fait de Tony ! C'est toi qui l'a enlevé ? Avoue ! gronda Clint en pointant une flèche droit vers sa tête.  
  
L'humain s'était donc pathétiquement fait la malle ? Intéressant... Mais frustrant aussi ! Comment jouer avec les nerfs du Midgardien si ce dernier n'était pas là ?  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore cet idiot ? demanda Loki en soupirant.  
\- Heu... bredouilla Clint qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction.  
\- Quoi ? vous avez perdu l'usage de la parole ? s'impatienta le dieu à l'encontre des Avengers en claquant la langue d'exaspération.  
\- Cessez votre cinéma Loki, nous savons que vous êtes derrière tout ça, vous et Doom, gronda Steve en serrant les poings.  
\- Thor, il a fait quoi le playboy ? interrogea Loki en se tournant vers la seule personne indécise sur sa culpabilité.  
\- Nous devions nous réunir ce matin, mais l'homme de fer n'était plus là à notre venue mon frère.  
\- Et alors, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il faisait le coup, râla Loki. Pourquoi cette fois vous pensez que j'ai pu l'emporter dans une cave pour l'enchaîner, le torturer avec des charbons ardents et l'électrocuter jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ?  
  
Bouclier, flèche et canon d'arme à feu se recentrèrent sur sa tête aussi vite que l'éclair. Il pouvait même deviner une légère coloration verdâtre dans le teint de mini-Hulk.  
  
\- Que les humains sont prévisibles et facilement manipulables, railla Loki avec un sourire sadique.  
\- Mon frère, intervint Thor qui sentait la situation s'envenimer dangereusement, l'ami Stark a laissé un message laissant entendre qu'il te fuyait.  
\- Un mes... Jarvis, c'est toi qui a le message ?  
\- Monsieur m'a ordonné de vous dire que je ne répondrai à aucune de vos questions et à aucun de vos ordres Monsieur Odinson.  
\- Le fourbe, gronda Loki en étrécissant les yeux de colère.  
\- Venant de vous, c'est presque un compliment, remarqua Natasha en baissant son arme.  
\- On verra qui de nous deux sera le plus rapide à la prochaine boucle !  
  
Loki se téléporta sur ses mots, laissant les Avengers ahuris et confus derrière lui.

  
000

  
Loki enfila rapidement une tenue et se téléporta à peine quelques minutes après le début de la boucle au milieu du salon. Steve venait d'entrer dans la pièce et les autres Avengers le suivaient. Mais pas de Tony en vue.  
  
\- Vous ? s'étonna Steve avant de passer très rapidement de la surprise à l'animosité.  
\- Le lâche ! Il est déjà parti ! A la prochaine boucle... siffla Loki avec colère.  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait de Stark !  
\- Je l'ai transformé en gaufre, s'énerva le dieu avant de s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée.

  
000

  
Loki ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit. Dès le renouveau de la boucle, il se téléporta en tenue de nuit - un tee-shirt et un jogging -, au milieu du salon. Mais Tony n'était pas en vue.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas possible ! ragea-t-il au milieu de la pièce. Il ne peut pas être plus rapide que moi !  
  
Loki se figea en sentant le fil glacé d'une lame se presser contre sa gorge.  
  
\- Surpris ? souffla une voix grave dans son oreille.  
\- Agréablement, admit Loki en souriant dangereusement.  
\- Tu vas arrêter ta petite comédie et cesser de me faire passer pour un tortionnaire à partir de cette boucle, c'est clair ? gronda Tony en appuyant sur le couteau.  
  
Loki sentit son sourire s'agrandir. Cet humain était vraiment très intéressant. Il arrivait même à le surprendre ! Mais il n'était pas prêt à le laisser gagner. Sans avertissement, il se téléporta dans l'escalier de son immeuble et s'arrangea pour que Tony soit dans le vide. Comme il l'avait prévu, au lieu de resserrer sa prise sur sa gorge – et de l'égorger au passage -, Tony lâcha tout et tomba au bas de l'escalier.  
  
\- Ça ne va pas espèce de taré suicidaire ? hurla-t-il après avoir descendu trois marches sur les fesses.  
\- Au contraire, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant que j'ai ça en main, répondit Loki en récupérant le couteau au sol. Ramène-toi au lieu de te plaindre.  
  
Loki descendit les marches et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Sans regarder en arrière, il entra et s'installa au salon.  
  
\- Tu es vraiment un grand malade, grommela le génie en le suivant. J'aurais pu te tuer !  
\- Contrairement à moi, tu n'es pas un tueur Tony, je ne craignais pas grand-chose, déclara Loki avec son plus beau sourire de super-méchant.  
\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu me pourris la vie en ce moment ?  
\- J'ai fais ça moi ? s'étonna Loki avec un faux air surpris.  
\- Tu ne veux pas juste me lâcher et oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Tony avec exaspération.  
\- Mh... Non. Je trouve ça beaucoup plus amusant de jouer avec toi, souffla Loki de sa voix la plus grave en s'approchant de Tony avec une démarche toute prédatrice.  
\- Je ne joue pas à ce genre de jeu avec toi, se défendit violemment le génie en reculant, un forte chaleur grimpant en lui contre sa volonté.  
\- Dommage, annonça soudain Loki en perdant son attitude séductrice pour s'installer à nouveau dans le canapé. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds. Bon, tu es prêt à faire ton petit tour chez la rouquine ?  
\- C'est tout ? s'étrangla Tony, un rien dépité, en voyant le dieu abandonner l'affaire si rapidement. Je te dis non et tu abandonnes ?  
\- Pourquoi, tu voudrais que j'insiste ?  
\- Non !  
\- Voilà la raison. Je n'abandonne rien Tony. Mais je ne suis pas le dieu des causes perdues. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je courrais après quelqu'un qui me donne un refus définitif, expliqua-t-il tranquillement, l'image d'un poisson en armure rouge et jaune mordant à l'hameçon trottant dans sa tête. Tu sais ce que tu vas dire à la rouquine ?  
\- Je réfléchis encore, indiqua le milliardaire en s'asseyant avec méfiance dans un fauteuil. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais lui dire pour m'excuser.  
\- Désolé de t'avoir trompé avec un mec à ta soirée d'anniversaire ?  
\- Rajoutes-en une couche, vas-y, râla Tony en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.  
\- Lucas ? cria une voix sur le palier. Tout va bien ?  
\- Toi, reste-là, ordonna Loki avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.  
  
La porte était ouverte et Penny avait déjà passé sa tête dans l'embrasure quand Loki arriva et bloqua l'accès à son appartement avec ses bras.  
  
\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda le dieu, tout sucre tout miel.  
\- J'ai entendu un grand bruit et la porte était ouverte alors je me demandais s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, expliqua la blonde en tentant de voir par-dessus ou par-dessous les bras tendus et plaqués contre l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- Tout va bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi, fit Loki avec un sourire factice.  
\- Perla et Chantilly sont là ? Ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vus, répliqua Penny avec une curiosité mal dissimulée.  
\- Ils vont bien. Maintenant laisse-moi, répondit sèchement Loki.  
\- Bon heu... A la prochaine alors... bredouilla Penny penaude avant de s'en aller.  
  
Loki verrouilla fermement la porte derrière lui.  
  
\- Quelle gentillesse ma parole, railla Tony qui était venu observer la scène.  
\- Contrairement à certains, je tiens à ma vie privée. Personne n'entre dans MON appartement, pas même Thor. J'espère que tu as pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu allais dire à ta rouquine, parce qu'on y va maintenant ! se vengea Loki en prenant le bras de Tony pour les téléporter chez Pepper.  
\- On est en pyjama ! s'écria Tony, mais trop tard.

  
000

  
Loki apparut le lendemain dans la tour Stark. Il constata avec plaisir que Tony avait tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite la veille après son passage chez Pepper et averti les autres de ne pas essayer de le tuer dès son arrivée. Un hoquet de surprise dans son dos lui apprit que l'humain venait de l'apercevoir. Il avait fait très attention à piocher des vêtements d'apparence anodine mais honteusement sexy dans sa garde robe. Il avait réussi à se trouver un jean gris serré et un tee-shirt avec un col en « V » vert bouteille qui le collait comme une seconde peau. Et il ne faisait pas effet que sur Tony, constata Loki en voyant les rougeurs du Soldat et de mini-Hulk. Quelques idées germèrent dans son esprit et un sourire de mauvais augure étira ses lèvres.  
  
\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'avais que ça dans tes placards ? s'étouffa Tony les yeux exorbités.  
\- J'avais envie de mettre quelque chose de confortable aujourd'hui, indiqua Loki avec innocence.  
\- Tu espères vraiment que je vais gober ça ?  
\- Thor ? appela Loki en regardant Tony avec un sourire en coin. Peux-tu répondre à notre ami à l'armure rouge ? J'ai peur qu'il ne me croit pas si je lui explique moi-même.  
\- Ami Stark, je dois vous informer que mon frère porte actuellement une copie très ressemblante de son habillement sur Asgard, approuva Thor avec un grand sourire.  
  
Loki pouvait presque voir les rouages du cerveau de Tony fonctionner et mettre en rapport les vêtements toujours très moulants de Thor – si on exceptait son armure, et encore... - avec celle du dieu du Chaos. La première condition était remplie, pensa Loki en voyant la résignation dans l'attitude du brun. Il était en effet extrêmement difficile de nier l'attrait des Ases pour les tenues proches du corps. Il était maintenant temps de commencer les hostilités...  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses dire à Pepper pour te faire pardonner alors ? demanda Loki en allant se servir un café, décalant Steve de son chemin en passant une main sur ses abdominaux.  
\- Et... Et pour Doom ? coupa Steve, soudain mal à l'aise.  
\- T'inquiète pas Good-boy, j'en fais mon affaire, lui susurra Loki à l'oreille en passant sa main sur ses épaules.  
  
Steve s'éloigna nerveusement de lui, mais Loki remarqua surtout le regard devenu noir profond du propriétaire des lieux.  
  
\- Et pourquoi d'un seul coup tu es devenu « gentil » ? interrogea Clint qui n'avait rien perdu de sa méfiance.  
\- Gentil ? Si vous voulez ma coopération évitez de m'insulter ! protesta ardemment Loki. Nos intérêts convergent, voilà tout ce que vous avez à savoir. Aller Tony, ce n'est pas que cette boucle temporelle commence à me lasser, mais j'apprécierais grandement de refaire des journées de vingt-quatre heures.  
  
Loki profita de passer près du génie pour faire traîner, par mégarde bien évidemment, sa main sur les fesses de ce dernier. Tony se retourna aussitôt pour le foudroyer du regard, mais Loki l'ignora consciencieusement et alla s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'un mini-Hulk très nerveux. Pendant le reste de la boucle, Loki « égara » à plusieurs reprises ses mains sur Bruce, sous les yeux sombrement perplexes de Tony.

  
000

  
\- Il y a une chose que tu ne m'as pas expliquée, attaqua Tony quand le dieu apparut au milieu de son salon.  
\- Il y a tant de choses que je ne t'ai pas expliquées que je ne saurais pas par où commencer, railla Loki en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
\- Arrête ça, siffla le génie. Comment tu fais pour me téléporter chez Pepper ? Elle est à l'autre bout du pays !  
\- On se demande bien pourquoi... Je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne dans mon pouvoir de téléportation, demanda Loki en s'appuyant négligemment contre un Steve raide comme la justice.  
\- Jarvis m'a assuré que tu ne pouvais pas faire plus d'un kilomètre à chaque fois !  
\- Ta machine débloque. Je n'ai aucune limitation.  
\- Toutes les vidéos de vos combats montrent que vos capacités de téléportation sont limitées, se défendit l'IA avec un ton légèrement outragé.  
\- En combat, nota Loki avec un grand sourire. Je te passe les détails, mais les téléportations en combats, c'est très moyen, par contre, en circonstances normales, c'est où je veux, quand je veux, avec qui je veux, souffla-t-il à voix grave en regarda avec gourmandise un Steve statufié d'effroi.  
\- Tu veux dire que c'est un pur hasard si je t'ai trouvé en me basant là-dessus ? s'étrangla le milliardaire.  
\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, avoua le dieu. Et si on s'occupait de ta rouquine maintenant ?  
\- Mouais, consentit Tony de mauvais gré, clairement suspicieux devant l'attitude très « tactile » du dieu. Tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi aujourd'hui !  
\- Si tu insistes, accepta Loki avec un petit sourire en coin qui donna des sueurs froides au milliardaire.  
  
Le dieu s'assit donc près de Tony, juste assez près pour les « accidents » et autres « maladresses » mais trop loin pour être taxé d'allumage délibéré.  
  
\- Et si vous nous expliquiez la situation ? interrogea Steve, beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant que Loki était loin de lui - et de sa vertu.  
\- Pour faire simple ? Tant que Tony n'aura pas réussi à se faire pardonner de Pepper pour l'avoir trompé avec un homme, lui et moi serons coincés dans une boucle temporelle d'un peu moins de trois heures, expliqua paresseusement Loki en effleurant rapidement la cuisse du milliardaire au passage.  
\- Alors... C'est officiel ? Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Natasha.  
– Non ! Protesta aussitôt Tony. Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire ça !  
\- Il vient de dire que vous avez couché ensemble, fit Clint avec confusion.  
\- Mais c'est qu'il a tout compris Robin des Bois ! s'amusa Loki avec grand sourire en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le génie.  
\- Non ! Non, non et non ! Il a dit que j'avais trompé Pepper avec un homme ! Pas avec lui ! expliqua Tony avec rage.  
\- Parce que tu as été avec d'autres hommes que lui ? S'étonna Natasha.  
\- Mais je n'ai JAMAIS été avec LUI !  
\- Tu me fends le cœur, soupira Loki en prenant une attitude attristée.  
\- Et toi tu avais promis d'arrêter ta comédie !  
\- Ah oui... C'est vrai... Mais c'est moins amusant du coup, affirma Loki en arrêtant aussitôt son cinéma.  
\- Mon frère, peux-tu nous expliquer « clairement » ce qu'il se passe ? questionna un Thor blasé mais étonnamment heureux devant l'attitude joueuse de son frère.  
\- Moi et Tony dans boucle temporelle. Tony avoir problème avec Pepper. Quand Tony plus problème avec Pepper, boucle finie ! Tu seras gentil de leur expliquer avant que je ne débarque la prochaine fois, lança-t-il à Tony. J'ai peur de perdre des neurones à devoir me mettre à leur niveau...  
\- Clint repose ton arc ! réagit Tony en voyant l'archer pointer une flèche sur Loki. On croirait que tu t'en fiches de te mettre tout le monde à dos toi !  
\- De fait, je m'en contrefiche royalement, confirma Loki en ébouriffant les cheveux de Tony. Et de toute façon, ils auront tout oublié demain...  
\- C'est vrai, ils auront tout oublié demain, soupira Tony avant de devenir soudain pensif.  
  
Loki regarda avec inquiétude l'humain qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il aurait bien voulu le secouer pour savoir ce qu'il cogitait mais Clint continuait de le viser méchamment et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de tester la mortalité, même pas pour une heure !  
  
\- Et donc... Heu... mon frère... Tu es revenu du bon côté ? demanda Thor avec maladresse.  
\- Thor, contente-toi déjà de savoir que je ne tenterai rien contre vous jusqu'à la fin de la boucle, répondit Loki avec acidité, inquiet du silence et du calme de Tony. Tu comptes baisser ton arc un jour le pigeon ?  
\- Pas si j'ai le choix.  
\- Laisse tomber Clint, il est aussitôt inoffensif qu'un lapin bélier sous tranxène pour l'instant, se moqua Tony en revenant dans le monde réel.  
\- Toi...  
\- Bon, et si on repassait à mon problème avec Pepper ? lança-t-il joyeusement. Natasha, est-il seulement envisageable qu'elle me pardonne un jour ?  
\- Tout dépend, tu souhaites être encore vivant après son pardon ?  
  
Loki se désintéressa complètement du reste de la conversation, préférant chauffer un Tony pas du tout réceptif. Il se fit envoyer sur les roses à tellement de reprise qu'il finit par attendre avec impatience la reprise de la boucle temporelle en échafaudant son prochain plan. Il avait déjà oublié la période de réflexion de l'humain, trop occupé à voir si faire des allusions à Steve faisait son petit effet sur Tony - et la réponse était oui.

  
000

  
Loki regarda son reflet en soupirant. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour arriver à ses fins ! Il avait décidé de se concentrer davantage sur Steve histoire d'énerver sa proie. Et aussi parce que le Soldat avait des réactions fort amusantes devant les sous-entendus. En conséquence, il avait pris le partie d'imiter ce qui semblait être l'habillement classique du GI en civil. A savoir une chemise grise - pas de blanc, il ressemblait à un fantôme en blanc... - un treillis et des rangers. Et il n'était vraiment pas à son aise. Autant il supportait bien le tee-shirt et les chaussures, autant il ne s'habituait pas au pantalon trop large.  
  
Le regard surpris de Penny quand il lui confia ses deux animaux lui confirma que la tenue ne lui convenait définitivement pas, du moins pas pour son plan 1. Il restait le plan 1 bis. Il vainquit donc sa réticence et poussa le concept jusqu'au bout pour attirer le Soldat dans ses filets. Pour se faire, il changea son haut pour un autre dans lequel on aurait pu en mettre deux comme lui. Ça lui donnait un air pathétique et presque « mignon » qui le dégouttait, mais ça avait de grande chance de réveiller l'instinct protecteur - ou maternel, il hésitait entre les deux - de l'ancien Mr Freeze.  
  
Il se composa une expression de petite chose fragile mais fière - il y a des limites à ce que peut supporter son orgueil ! - et se téléporta juste devant la baie vitrée.  
  
Il fut très déçu de voir qu'aucun Avenger n'avait remarqué son entrée en scène. Alors quoi ? Un ennemi qui retourne sa veste ça ne valait déjà plus le coup ? Avec une mauvaise humeur due à sa tenue qu'il détestait et au manque d'intérêt des super-héros, il les rejoignit au niveau du salon pour voir ce qu'une émission pouvait avoir de plus intéressant que lui.  
  
Il découvrit avec surprise qu'Iron man venait de s'auto-proclamer président des Etats-unis après avoir tué, semblait-il, l'actuel président. Il était en train de jurer sur la bible devant un parterre de journaliste médusé et un petit groupe de généraux un rien effrayé.  
  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique celui-là ! s'exclama Loki, les yeux exorbités devant la scène.  
  
Aussitôt, les Avengers se retournèrent vers lui, méfiant et incrédule à la fois.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? réagit rapidement Steve en serrant les poings.  
\- Mais rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas moi Steve ! répondit Loki en prenant sa tête de chiot battu, réflexe des boucles précédentes.  
\- Attends une minute Steve, intervint Bruce. Thor, reconnais-tu ton frère ?  
\- Son comportement et son accoutrement sont étranges mais...  
\- Thor ? Insista le médecin.  
\- Non...  
  
Loki se sentit particulièrement vexé, mais pour éviter de finir en hachis parmentier étalé sur les murs, il préféra s'abstenir de commenter. Ça allait quand même se payer un jour...  
  
\- J'ai compris ! Ne t'inquiète pas Tony, annonça Bruce en prenant le dieu par les épaules. Nous allons faire notre possible pour arranger ça.  
  
Mais de quoi il parlait le drogué des rayons gamma ?  
  
\- Tu peux être plus précis Bruce ? demanda Natasha en rangeant discrètement ses armes.  
\- Je pense que Tony et Loki ont échangé leur corps, expliqua Bruce très sérieusement.  
  
Mais de quoi il parle l'ahuri ? Loki avait toujours su que les Avengers étaient siphonnés - sûrement à cause de tous les coups qu'ils paraient avec leur tête - mais un échange de corps ? Un petit scanner crânien ne serait pas superflu... Cela dit, Loki hésitait entre demander à Tony ce qu'il fabriquait et jouer le jeu pour obtenir des informations intéressantes. Bah, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pourrait pas interroger Tony à la prochaine boucle !  
  
\- Comment l'as-tu compris si rapidement Bruce ? demanda Loki en imitant l'attitude du milliardaire.  
\- Loki n'est pas très discret dans ton corps, avoua Bruce très fier de lui. Sa manie de vouloir conquérir la terre l'a trahi. Et puis tu n'as vraiment pas la même attitude que Loki. Tu ne nous as pas attaqués à vue, tu n'as insulté personne et j'imagine que tu as dû beaucoup fouiller dans ses affaires pour trouver une tenue décente.  
  
Sa manie de conquérir la terre ? Et dire que pour une fois il n'y était réellement pour rien... Et comment ça il n'agissait plus comme Loki ? Il était Loki ! Enfin, il était lui quoi ! Évidemment qu'il réagissait comme à son habitude ! Bon, sauf après qu'il se soit décidé à jouer le jeu du « qui est qui »... Mais quand même ! Ça aussi ça allait être vengé plus tard... En attendant, autant profiter de la situation...

  
000

  
Loki enrageait. Pendant toute la boucle précédente il avait essayé de soutirer des informations aux super-héros de supermarché, mais sans succès. Tout ça parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à échafauder un plan foireux pour essayer de le capturer, ou plutôt de le capturer lui dans le corps de Tony qui se faisait passer pour lui sans le savoir mais en agissant comme lui... Et pendant qu'il se prenait la tête avec Clint et Bruce, son frère le regardait d'un air énamouré et triste des plus exaspérants alors qu'au même moment Tony s'amusait à conquérir l'Amérique et à destituer un par un les gouverneurs des différents états pour nommer Dummy, Jarvis, Pepper ou encore Robin de Loxley à leur place. Normalement, c'était lui qui s'amusait avec les gouvernements ! Pas Iron-man !  
  
Avec dégoût, il remit la même tenue que la veille, bien décidé à mener son plan à bien, envers et contre tout ! Le Midgardien n'avait pas fait d'apparition à la boucle précédente, il avait donc conservé l'avantage de la surprise. Il se téléporta, presque confiant, à la tour Stark et c'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit que Tony avait définitivement disjoncté.  
  
\- Tony, on peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? demanda le dieu avec agacement.  
\- Je fais de la pâtisserie ! déclara fièrement le milliardaire en touillant un... Un truc dans un bol avec une cuillère en bois.  
\- Et il y a une raison particulière pour que tu fasses ça maintenant ? fit Loki en se contenant difficilement.  
\- Aucune, j'en avais envie voilà tout !  
\- Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? demanda Natasha qui ne savait pas trop si elle devait tirer sur Loki ou sur le batteur électrique pour éviter un prochain carnage.  
\- Tony ?  
\- Je suis occupé. Je fais un gâteau.  
\- … Moi et Tony sommes coincés dans une boucle temporelle et nous sommes censés essayer d'en sortir, siffla Loki d'un ton acerbe.  
\- Mais seulement une fois que j'aurais compris la recette du cheesecake !  
\- Et heu... Donc... Ton plan avec Doom ? demanda Steve un peu déboussolé.  
\- Annulé, fit Loki en regardant Steve pensivement.  
  
Tony traversait clairement une phase de craquage. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était complètement insensible à ce qui l'entourait... Et puis il n'allait quand même pas le regarder s'amuser, voire l'humilier, sans rien faire ! Loki regarda le génie continuer de barbouiller les murs, le plafond et le sol de la cuisine de crème diverse. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un petit tablier ! Quoi que non, en réalité il aurait fallu enlever tout le reste et ne laisser QUE le tablier... Et en même temps, ce morceau de tissu était-il vraiment indispensable ?  
  
\- A quoi penses-tu mon frère ? Demanda Thor, inquiet en voyant le sourire grivois de Loki.  
\- Rien d'important, répondit-il aussitôt en revenant sur terre. Je me disais juste que je comprenais Tony. C'est difficile de vaincre ses faiblesses et je comprends qu'il puisse préférer fuir plutôt que d'affronter ses démons, déclama-t-il en démarrant son plan « petite chose fragile » et en s'approchant discrètement de Steve. Certains sont tellement... épouvantables.  
  
Loki sentit la victoire revenir vers lui quand Steve posa sa main sur son épaule dans une attitude soudainement compatissante. Il accentua encore davantage le trait quand il vit Tony faire valser le bol de crème à force de le mélanger trop fort. Débuta alors un combat de nerfs. Tony qui de son côté faisait un maximum de bruit en éparpillant un maximum d'ingrédients à travers toute la pièce pendant que Loki se faisait plaindre auprès d'un Steve très concerné et réceptif à sa petite comédie.

  
000

  
A partir de cette boucle, Loki décida d'arrêter avec le treillis et les rangers. Il ne s'y faisait définitivement pas et il y avait d'autre moyen d'appâter le Soldat. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas se transformer ! Odin avait vraiment bien choisi sa punition. Mais il lui restait tellement d'autres moyens de manipuler les gens... Il prit la tenue la plus anodine et la moins connotée de son placard - et se fut compliqué à trouver - avant de se téléporter chez Tony.  
  
A sa grande déception, tout le monde était concentré sur le milliardaire et l'engin qu'il construisait si bien que personne n'avait remarqué son entrée.  
  
\- Thor, je suis venu te présenter mes excuses et te dire que... Que... Que je regrette, fit Loki en éclatant en sanglot au milieu du salon, attirant ainsi tous les regards.  
  
Son frère se précipita sur lui pour l'étreindre mais Loki l'esquiva.  
  
\- Je ne mérite pas ton pardon, je ne suis qu'un être faible et abject, et rien ne peut justifier mes actes. Je voulais seu-seulement te pr-prouver que je pou-pouvais être fort moi aussi et qu-que je pouvais t'accompagner dans tes guerres...  
  
Une grande main se posa sur son épaule pour le tourner de force vers son propriétaire, Steve. Bingo...  
  
\- Rogers, je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait ! sanglota Loki avant de se coller à lui.  
\- Ça y est ! J'ai fini ma bombe atomique ! annonça joyeusement Tony, distrayant aussitôt Steve d'un Loki furibard.

  
000

  
\- Rogers, Si tu savais combien c'était dur sur Asgard, avec personne pour m'aimer ou m'apprécier un tant soit peu ! pleura Loki en se collant à Steve.  
  
Et puis zut pour Thor, il pouvait bien souffrir le temps d'une boucle quand même !  
  
\- Regarde Steve, j'ai acheté l'Alaska ! Intervint Tony en écartant sans délicatesse le dieu pour montrer un bout de papier à Captain America. Il y a un état que tu voudrais avoir ?  
\- Heu...

  
000

  
\- Tony, lâche ce taser ! cria Bruce dans un mélange de terreur et d'inquiétude.  
\- J'ai toujours voulu essayer cette arme ! J'en ai fait construire des milliers, et je n'en ai jamais testé une seule !  
\- Roh, mais laissez-le faire s'il a envie de jouer ! Steve, tu me montres comment devenir un gentil garçon ? demanda Loki en se collant lascivement au soldat.  
\- Désolé, Steve, j'ai mal visé, s'excusa innocemment Tony après avoir envoyé un choc au super soldat - heureusement super résistant aussi.  
  
Loki serra la mâchoire à s'en briser les dents en foudroyant le génie du regard.

  
000

  
\- La filiale nord-européenne pour tonton Bruce, la filiale sud-américaine pour Thorounet, la filiale asiatique pour mon petit moineau, la filiale sud-européenne pour Natasha d'amour et la maison mère pour mon Steve adoré, annonça Tony en distribuant toutes les parts qu'il détenait dans Stark Industries aux Avengers et en coupant Loki qui avait réussi à coincer Steve dans un coin pour l'embrasser. Et voilà ! Comme ça, vous aussi vous allez être riche !  
  
\- Tout va bien Tony ? s'inquiéta Bruce en tenant le bout de papier du bout des doigts de peur que ça ne lui explose au visage.  
\- Parfaitement ! Loki, je te cède ma tour, elle est toute à toi !  
\- C'est trop gentil, lâcha le dieu en plissant les yeux de contrariété.

  
000

  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Tony ? demanda très, très calmement Bruce au brun.  
\- Je peins, ça ne se voit pas ?  
\- Sur les murs ?  
\- J'ai besoin de place pour exprimer ma créativité !  
\- Sais-tu ce qui se passe mon frère ? interrogea Thor en essayant de paraître le moins accusateur possible.  
\- Non, répondit le dieu en grinçant des dents.  
\- Un problème mon frère ?  
\- Non, gronda sourdement le dieu avant de se tourner vers le soldat.  
  
Loki sut au regard que lui lança Captain América que son plan pour se rapprocher de lui était cuit pour cette boucle. La situation commençait à lui peser étrangement...  
  
\- Oups... Heu, normalement ça part à l'eau ! rassura Tony après avoir aspergé le dieu de peinture rose pâle.

  
000

  
\- C'est quoi son délire du jour ? aboya Loki à peine arrivé dans la tour.  
  
Une multitude d'armes tournée vers lui apprit au dieu que, non seulement Tony continuait dans ses délires, mais qu'en prime, il n'avait rien expliqué à ses camarades. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'en charger lui-même... C'était particulièrement désagréable quand on ne vous croyait pas immédiatement !  
  
Et Tony ne l'aidait en rien, s'agitant de son côté en faisant toujours plus de boucan et en se baladant avec un mètre à mesurer – où l'avait-il eu ? mystère et boule de gomme – autour du cou.  
  
\- Quand tu auras fini ton cinéma, tu m'aideras peut-être à leur faire comprendre la situation ! s'énerva le dieu alors que Tony brandissait sans aucune raison son mètre devant Steve.  
\- Pas du cinéma, rectifia Tony. Une comédie musicale ! Je suis sûr que ça fera un carton !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé... Et pose ce mètre, tu ne sais même pas t'en servir !  
\- Je compte créer et produire une comédie musicale sur les Avengers, annonça fièrement Tony en jetant derrière lui l'outil qui n'était là que pour le décorum et pour énerver Loki. J'ai déjà trouvé un chorégraphe qui est d'accord pour vous apprendre à danser !  
\- ... Je rentre chez moi...  
  


000

  
\- Oh toi la ferme ! siffla Loki en débarquant dans la tour alors que Steve allait lui demander la raison de sa présence. Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui Tony ? Apprendre les claquettes ? Construire un zoo ? Faire du lancer du marteau !  
\- Non, je vais conquérir le monde ! annonça fièrement Iron Man en enfilant son armure tank.  
\- De... Hein ? Mais... De quoi ? bredouilla Loki en s'étranglant d'effarement.  
\- Te fais pas de bile et respire un bon coup Lok', de toute façon, demain on repart à zéro ! répondit Tony en souriant avant de s'envoler en plantant là un dieu sous le choc.

  
000

  
Loki avait consommé tout son quota de patience quand il débarqua dans le salon, si bien que lorsqu'il découvrit Tony en train de faire des cocottes en papier sur son bar, des étincelles vertes se mirent à jaillir de ses doigts. Ce Midgardien osait l'humilier en l'ignorant et en faisant n'importe quoi ? Ça ne pouvait plus durer !  
  
Sans se préoccuper des armes pointées sur lui, Loki attrapa Tony et les téléporta tous les deux jusque chez lui.  
  
\- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? gronda Loki en projetant le génie dans un fauteuil.  
\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda Tony avec la candeur du requin ayant à peine mordillé la jambe d'un surfeur.  
\- Je croyais que tu voulais sortir de cette boucle temporelle !  
\- Mais c'est le cas ! J'ai juste envie de m'amuser un peu avant, on aura bien le temps de régler le problème à la prochaine boucle, sourit Tony avec bonne humeur.  
  
Loki essaya de se contenir et dû aller jusqu'à faire quelques exercices de respiration pour éviter d'étriper l'humain sur place. Humain qui ne portait pas de haut remarqua-t-il soudain... Le dieu oublia aussitôt sa colère pour bloquer sur l'indécence de Tony.  
  
\- Tu avais trop chaud ce matin ? Fit Loki en essayant de retrouver sa verve, ses yeux figés sur le corps à demi-nu.  
\- Non, mais je me sens plus à l'aise comme ça ! Lâcha Tony avec une désinvolture qui s'effritait doucement.  
  
Loki foudroya le brun du regard. Il se payait encore sa tête ! Mais l'humain n'eut pas la réaction prévue, au lieu de continuer son manège, il lui rendit son regard meurtrier.  
  
\- A quoi tu joues ? questionna Loki sans desserrer les dents.  
\- Je te renvoie la question.  
  
Loki observa intensément l'humain. Son attitude était faussement détachée mais son corps lui était crispé et tendu. Quelque chose ne collait pas et il commençait enfin à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Tony venait de le rouler dans la farine. Il avait réussi à se jouer de lui ! Il lui avait fait perdre son sang froid au point de l'obliger à s'occuper de la boucle temporelle et d'arrêter de draguer Steve. Un plan simple et diaboliquement efficace !  
  
Normalement, Loki aurait dû s'énerver et se venger immédiatement pour lui faire comprendre qui était d'origine divine ici, mais, à sa plus grande surprise, sa colère avait disparu avec la compréhension du petit jeu de l'humain. Celui-ci avait gagné une bataille, sur son propre terrain, la manipulation. C'était... Fascinant... Et déroutant aussi. Un descendant de singe qui lui donnait la réplique. Loki n'avait que plus envie de le posséder...  
  
\- On a perdu sa langue d'argent Rodolphe ? railla Tony avec un sourire démoniaque.  
  
Loki ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer l'humain fort mal à l'aise. Sa peau s'était grêlée sous la fraîcheur de son appartement et ses muscles étaient bandés par la tension qui le parcourait. Il avait gardé une position d'apparente décontraction mais les tics qui le parcouraient le révélait plus sûrement encore que les légers tremblements de froid et de nervosités qui faisaient frissonner son corps. Loki ne put se retenir plus longtemps.  
  
Sous les yeux étonnés et vexés de Tony, il éclata de rire.  
  
\- Quand tu auras fini de te payer ma tête dans ton coin, tu me préviendras, bouda Tony, vexé.  
\- Mais c'est qu'il est froissé l'homme de fer blanc, se moqua le dieu sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.  
\- J'hésite entre Dorothy et la sorcière de l'est pour toi... réplique le génie avec mesquinerie.  
\- Bon, tu veux qu'on sorte de la boucle temporelle ? proposa calmement Loki en essayant de redevenir sérieux.  
\- Oui !  
\- Réfléchis à ce que tu vas pouvoir dire à Pepper, je vais te chercher un haut.  
\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire à Pepper pour m'excuser ! s'insurgea Tony.  
\- Un indice pour toi. N'essaye même pas de t'excuser, ça ne marchera jamais, indiqua le dieu. Ce que tu as fait est inexcusable.  
\- Et je fais quoi alors ? Je me pends tout de suite ?  
\- Tu lui expliques franchement et tu pries pour qu'elle te croit ! Enfile ça, ça devrait être à ta taille je pense.  
  
Tony grommela mais enfila le tee-shirt gris. Il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud chez le dieu du Chaos. Si on ne pouvait même plus compter sur les dieux du mal pour avoir des enfers surchauffés comme lieu de résidence... Il ne lui restait plus qu'à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir raconter à Pepper !

  
000

  
Loki retrouva un Tony fièrement planté au milieu du salon, à la boucle suivante.  
  
\- En avant ! lança le milliardaire au dieu en bombant le torse.  
  
Le dieu roula des yeux et les téléporta tous les deux devant chez Pepper. Tony inspira un bon coup avant d'aller sonner à la porte.  
  
\- C'est pourquoi ? demanda Pepper en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Que fais-tu là ?  
\- Je suis venu m'expliquer, réellement.  
\- Je t'écoute, dit Pepper d'une voix glaciale.  
\- Pepper, je suis totalement impardonnable concernant ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'était pas contre toi. Ça n'a jamais été contre toi, déclara Tony en libérant son sac. Je sais qu'avant cet incident c'était déjà devenu compliqué entre nous, mais c'est uniquement parce que je... Je ne savais plus quoi penser... De toi mais surtout de moi... Ça a commencé peu après qu'on m'ait retiré le réacteur ARK, expliqua-t-il gêné. Je n'avais plus cette menace de mort au-dessus de ma tête, j'avais déjà prouvé que je pouvais être meilleur que mon père et j'avais alors une vie de rêve, avec toi ! Mais, c'était un rêve Pepper, juste un rêve ! Je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir réellement avoir... Cette vie. Et quand je l'ai eue, j'ai perdu pied, avoua-t-il en regardant franchement la rousse attentive. J'ai réalisé que tout ce que j'avais fait, tous les futurs idéaux que je m'étais imaginé, correspondaient à... À quelqu'un d'autre. À ce qu'on attendait de moi. À ce que je pensais devoir devenir. À ce que je croyais être une vie parfaite. Mais ça m'a éclaté à la figure. Je me suis rendu compte que cette vie n'était pas pour moi. Et j'ai dérapé...  
\- Tu as fait une dépression, diagnostiqua froidement Pepper.  
\- Ouais... On peut dire ça... Et le soir de... Ce soir là, ce fut le summum. Pepper, je t'aime, réellement ! dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Mais pas comme ça ! Et je ne l'ai compris que ce soir-là...  
\- Et tu es gay.  
\- Bi. Pourquoi se priver d'un plaisir quand... Pardon...  
\- Tu attends quoi de moi exactement?  
\- Que tu me laisses une nouvelle chance ? Non pas en tant qu'amant, mais en tant qu'ami ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir Tony. Tu as vraiment été très loin.  
  
Loki regarda les deux humains se réconcilier. Il savait déjà que la partie était gagnée pour Tony. C'était une évidence. Et Tony était soulagé. Cela aussi, c'était évident. Il se demandait si lui aussi avait paru aussi apaisé après sa réconciliation avec son frère ? C'était vraiment une pensée gênante à bien y réfléchir... En plus, cela s'était passé devant tout le monde... Encore heureux que les majorettes aient tout oublié...  
  
\- Au lieu de faire la grimace, tu veux bien nous téléporter, moi et Pepper, à ma tour ? Demanda Tony en interrompant les réflexions de Loki..  
\- Il n'a pas essayé de nous tuer lui ? s'alarma la rousse.  
\- C'est une longue histoire...  
\- Trop longue, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la raconter, lâcha Loki avec rudesse. Et toi, ne prends pas de mauvaise habitude, je ne suis pas ton taxi personnel !  
\- Mais oui, allez démarre, le compteur tourne !  
  
Loki serra les dents mais téléporta tout le monde à la tour.  
  
\- Tu l'as fait exprès ! Râla Tony en se relevant après être de tombé de la hauteur du bar.  
\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fait dire ça, répondit innocemment Loki en s'asseyant sur le meuble.  
\- Pourquoi ai-je été épargnée ? s'étonna Pepper.  
\- Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me fasse une crise...  
\- Comme si c'était moi qui râlais le plus de nous deux !  
\- Ne discute pas et occupe-toi de tes boys-scouts, fit Loki en masquant un sourire amusé. Je crois qu'ils veulent une explication.  
\- J'arrive, j'arrive... soupira Tony. Bon, tout à l'heure je vous ai dit que Loki et moi étions coincés dans une boucle temporelle. Vous vous souvenez ? Bien. En résumé, Loki de notre côté, réconcilié avec son frère...  
\- Ah ? réagit aussitôt Thor.  
\- On en reparle tout à l'heure... Mon frère, lâcha le mage en détournant les yeux.  
\- … Et moi je devais... Voir quelque chose avec Pepper. Et à ce sujet, elle a quelque chose à vous annoncer !  
\- Tu es sûr de toi Tony ? demanda Pepper, inquiète malgré elle.  
\- Oui, c'est nécessaire je pense.  
  
Loki regarda avec amusement la rouquine dévoiler le « côté sombre » de Tony à des Avengers stupéfaits. Apparemment, Tony ne s'était pas contenté d'un gars au hasard durant leur petite sauterie, il s'agissait d'un des camardes de lycée de sa servante. L'humain avait vraiment battu tous les records ! Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, Thor en avait fait des pas mal de son côté... Enfin, ils n'avaient maintenant plus qu'à attendre la fin des deux heures quarante-trois pour s'assurer que la boucle temporelle était belle et bien terminée et tout redeviendrait normal ! Et tout se compliquerait aussi pour mettre Tony dans son lit... ou son canapé... Ou sur la commode... Bref, pour obtenir Tony. Mais compliqué ne veut pas dire impossible !

  
000

  
Loki eut un immense sourire à la reprise de la boucle. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à régler. Plus qu'une seule raison pour expliquer qu'ils soient toujours prisonniers du temps offert par la pierre. Il devait avoir Tony ! Son sourire s'agrandit encore quand il se rendit compte que le monde entier allait l'aider à obtenir l'humain !  
  
Loki se leva donc joyeusement et débarqua dans la tour Stark de très bonne humeur.  
  
\- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ! lui sauta aussitôt dessus - littéralement - Tony. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est encore coincé dans cette fichue boucle !  
  
Loki aperçu du coin de l'œil les Avengers qui le regardaient, mal à l'aise, hésitant entre l'abattre et attendre de voir la suite. Parfois, il adorait sa vie ! Sans laisser le temps à Tony de réfléchir, il l'embrassa férocement, se délectant autant du baiser que de l'expression choquée des humains. Il en aurait presque ronronné de contentement... Mais Tony finit par réagir, trop vite à son goût, et le repoussa violemment, une expression d'effroi plaquée sur le visage.  
  
\- Ça ne tourne pas rond chez toi ! Je te dis qu'on est coincés et c'est tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est ça ?  
\- Au contraire, ça va on ne peut mieux ! Affirma Loki toujours très joyeux. Mais si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à sortir de la boucle, il suffisait de le dire...  
\- Quel, rapport, entre la boucle et le fait de m'embrasser !  
\- Oh... Allez... Tu as vraiment besoin que je te fasse un dessin ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire prédateur.  
  
Loki s'approcha de Tony qui, à force de reculer, se retrouva le dos au mur, littéralement.  
  
\- Ou tu préfères que je te fasse une démonstration, lui susurra le dieu en l'oreille avant d'attaquer son cou au mépris d'une quelconque pudeur.  
\- C'est hors de question ! gronda Tony en repoussant le mage.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que... Parce que je ne veux pas !  
\- Je veux une vraie réponse, pourquoi ?  
  
Tony le foudroya du regard, mais le dieu en avait vu d'autres et tout ce que réussissait à faire l'humain, c'était l'exciter davantage. Loki s'approcha de nouveau de Tony dans une attitude toute prédatrice. Il vit l'humain frissonner violemment, ses pupilles se dilater et ses mains se serrer nerveusement. Le Midgardien n'était pas aussi réfractaire à l'idée qu'il voulait bien le laisser entendre! Mais alors, pourquoi se défendait-il ainsi ?  
  
\- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda timidement Bruce, interrompant le face à face des deux hommes par la même occasion.  
  
Loki se retourna aussitôt pour envoyer un regard noir au scientifique. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le déranger ! Un mouvement de trop ou un rappel à la réalité au mauvais moment et Tony allait fuir comme un lapin de Garenne devant un renard. Et il voulait avoir son lapin ! Enfin, son Tony...  
  
\- Je ne veux pas, un point c'est tout ! gronda Tony avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
\- Vous êtes fier de vous ? râla Loki d'une voix proche du feulement.  
\- Heu... Il se passe quoi ? demanda Clint, totalement hagard .  
\- C'est trop compliqué pour vous, lâcha le mage avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté avant de se téléporter lui aussi dans la chambre. J'attends toujours la réponse à ma question ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de te laisser faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois pour toi...  
\- Parce que tu as détruit Manhattan, que tu as tenté plusieurs fois de me tuer moi, ainsi que ton frère et les autres, et aussi et surtout, parce que je ne veux pas ! déclara Tony, assis au bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains.  
\- Menteur, souffla Loki en avançant vers l'humain. Je veux la vraie raison.  
\- Et pourquoi te la donnerais-je, contesta Tony tout en laissant Loki se pencher sur lui.  
\- Parce que tu me dois encore une question, insista Loki, bien décidé à utiliser son dernier joker. Et je veux ma réponse.  
  
Loki s'appuya d'une main sur le matelas et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Tony avant de lui suçoter le cou avec délice. Sa deuxième main remontait la cuisse de l'humain pour passer ensuite sous son haut et caresser délicatement son flanc. Loki eut le plaisir de voir l'homme de fer plier sous sa volonté et gémir, avant d'être à nouveau repoussé, à son plus grand agacement, la frustration brûlant ses reins.  
  
\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de coucher avec moi ? gronda Loki. Tu ne dois ta « fidélité » à personne et tu ne peux pas plus étonner les tabloïds que tu ne l'as déjà fait. Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que... Je veux plus, lâcha gravement Tony, qui s'était retranché loin du lit, en levant fièrement le menton. Je ne veux pas que tu tires juste ton coup et que tu t'en ailles.  
\- Tu ne veux pas le mariage non plus ? renifla Loki avec dédain.  
\- Avec toi ? Uniquement si c'est une question de vie ou de mort, rétorqua aussitôt le génie. Je ne te parle pas de sentiment, simplement je ne couche pas avec quelqu'un qui veut me tuer ou conquérir ma planète.  
\- Je ne tenterai plus de tuer d'humain, pas même Fury, tu es rassuré ? fit Loki en roulant des yeux. Et je te laisse ton joujou, la planète est à toi !  
\- La terre n'est pas mon jouet ! s'offusqua Tony.  
\- À d'autres. Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ? demanda le dieu en déshabillant le génie du regard tout en avançant vers lui.  
\- Encore une chose, n'espère même pas t'en tirer avec une seule et unique fois !  
\- Ça me convient tout à fait, dit-il avant de l'enlacer fermement.  
\- Tu ne penses qu'à ça, voulu se plaindre Tony, mais déjà ses mains s'accrochaient aux épaules du dieu.  
\- Parce que toi non peut-être ? gronda Loki d'une voix profonde.  
\- Un dernier détail, lâcha Tony avec difficulté en repoussant le visage du dieu d'une main.  
\- Quoi encore !  
\- J'ai gagné mon pari, répondit Tony avec un sourire tout diabolique. Ils ont su que j'étais gay grâce à Pepper. Et sans s'imaginer d'histoires entre toi et moi... souffla-t-il de sa voix la plus caressante à l'oreille d'un Loki pétrifié. Tu me dois donc une faveur...  
  
Le mage regarda Tony avec consternation. L'humain l'avait piégé. Réellement et complètement piégé ! Il avait utilisé tous ses propres jokers et ne pouvait même pas envisager revenir en arrière sur sa décision d'avoir l'humain, il en avait bien trop envie après toute l'excitation de la chasse. Lui, le dieu du Chaos, du Mensonge et de la Malice, s'était fait avoir par un vulgaire humain... Qu'allait-il lui demander maintenant ? Il pouvait tout exiger !  
  
\- C'est moi qui contrôle, lui chuchota avec douceur l'humain en le repoussant vers le lit.  
  
Loki se laissa faire. Il regarda Tony s'approcher, clairement prédateur et ouvertement dominant. Son sourire gourmand et la langue qu'il passa sur ses lèvres le firent frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Son pantalon lui parut beaucoup trop serré quand l'humain se positionna au-dessus de lui, et encore plus quand il s'assit sur son bassin. Il était totalement et irrémédiablement dominé par l'humain. Un humain très joueur dont les mains étaient déjà passées sous son t-shirt pour parcourir son corps. Loki suffoquait presque tant le désir et l'excitation le submergeait. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un tel retournement de situation et encore moins la possibilité d'apprécier cela.  
  
\- Tu es à moi, soupira Tony avant de s'abaisser pour l'embrasser.  
  
Loki y répondit immédiatement en gémissant. Le bassin de Tony appuyait contre le sien, lui procurant des décharges de plaisir. Les mains de l'humain jouaient sur son corps, caressant tantôt son torse tantôt son ventre, le laissant perdu sous les sensations, incapable de prévoir quelle allait être la prochaine attaque. Les lèvres de Tony l'abandonnèrent, le faisant soupirer de frustration, avant de gémir à nouveau quand il s'attaqua à ses mâchoires puis à sa gorge. Ses mains avaient entrepris de lui relever son haut tout en le caressant adroitement. Sa bouche le quitta à nouveau le temps de le lui enlever complètement, ou presque. Tony lui bloqua les bras au-dessus de la tête en tordant le t-shirt.  
  
\- Tu es à moi, gronda-t-il en le dominant de toute sa hauteur.  
\- Prouve-le, souffla le dieu en retrouvant sa combativité.  
  
Un large sourire prédateur apparut sur les lèvres de Tony, qui descendit sur le corps du mage. Il effleura de ses doigts le torse pâle et joua avec les deux boutons de chair roses. Il s'abaissa pour les englober de ses lèvres avant de les lécher avec délectation. Loki se tortilla en gémissant, autant pour se débarrasser du vêtement qui entravait ses mains qu'à cause des assauts langoureux de Tony auxquels il ne pouvait résister et qui le rendait fou à cause du manque de contact entre sa peau et la langue râpeuse de l'humain. Ce fut ce qui décida Loki à réagir. Il allait laisser le contrôle à Tony, il n'avait pas le choix, mais il était hors de question qu'il reste totalement passif pour autant !

Ses résolutions manquèrent s'éteindre aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues quand Tony descendit jusqu'à son nombril et se mit à le visiter avec vigueur. Loki avait les reins en feu et sa colonne vertébrale fourmillait comme jamais auparavant. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus que sensations et lave en fusion. Rien que penser devenait un exercice compliqué. Il réussit néanmoins à se concentrer assez longtemps pour libérer ses mains et les enfouir aussitôt dans les cheveux de Tony et les lui ébouriffer fermement. Ce point d'ancrage le maintenait à flot alors que Tony redessinait ses abdominaux de sa langue. Mais il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. C'était un tout autre endroit qui le tiraillait et réclamait de l'attention. Il tenta d'appuyer sur la tête de Tony pour le forcer à descendre plus bas, mais l'humain releva la tête pour le regarder de ses yeux sombres. Loki se noya aussitôt dans ce regard abyssal.  
  
\- Sage, ordonna Tony avant de prendre une des mains du dieu entre les siennes. Sinon je vais devoir punir...  
  
Le génie choisit un doigt pour cible et se mit à le lécher, de toute sa longueur, avant de le suçoter avec une expression de plaisir intense sur le visage. Loki se mit à gémir de frustration tout en bougeant le bassin. L'humain était en train de l'achever... Il ne savait plus s'il aimait ou s'il détestait ce qu'il lui faisait subir. C'était excitant et frustrant, intime sans l'être assez. Loki avait l'impression qu'il allait jouir sans même que Tony ne le touche réellement tant il se sentait brûlant. Ce dernier dû se rendre compte de la situation puisqu'il redonna sa main au dieu avant de poser l'une des siennes sur la bosse déformant le pantalon du dieu. Loki ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer pour accentuer la pression. Il eut un intense soupir de soulagement quand son pantalon fut ouvert, le libérant en partie de la compression qui le tourmentait. Puis une main chaude vint le recouvrir et il perdit de nouveaux ses repères.  
  
Tony s'en aperçut mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il caressa le membre dur à travers le tissu du boxer, admira le dieu qui se tortillait et gémissait sous lui, entièrement à sa merci. Il sortit le membre de Loki de son boxer et le caressa directement tout en libérant avec soulagement son propre appendice. Il se caressa avec soulagement tout en jouant avec le membre du dieu. Après tout son petit jeu pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Loki, toute cette attente et ces jeux du chat et de la souris, la récompense lui semblait maintenant au-delà de ses capacités. La simple vision du dieu alanguie sous lui aurait pu le faire jouir, et maintenant qu'il avait leurs deux membres en main, il avait un mal fou à s'arrêter. À peine réussit-il à ralentir le rythme, mais rapidement, il accéléra de nouveau, vaincu par les iris verts qui le regardaient avec délectation.  
  
Voyant l'état semi-conscient de l'humain, ses yeux noirs embués par le plaisir et son incapacité à se contrôler, Loki se releva et bascula d'un coup de rein Tony sous lui. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes, le faisant soupirer de frustration.  
  
\- Je... Contrôle, voulu rappeler Tony.  
\- Plus vraiment, haleta Loki. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as qu'à ordonner pour que j'exécute, dit-il avec d'une voix enrouée de plaisir.  
\- J'ordonne... Je veux... Te voir... Te sentir...  
  
Le dieu se leva le temps de se dénuder complètement et fit de même avec Tony. Ce dernier frémissait au moindre contact de sa part. Avec une étonnante affection, Loki se mit à parcourir le corps tendu de l'humain. Chaque effleurement le faisait se cambrer ou soupirer. Le plus petit contact sur une zone érogène le faisait durement gémir. Et Loki se délectait de la situation.  
  
\- Je veux, bredouilla Tony entre deux gémissements, je veux... être... en toi...  
\- À tes ordres, souffla Loki pour tout réponse.  
\- L-Là, indiqua l'humain en montrant le tiroir de sa table de chevet.  
  
Loki regarda avec curiosité, et découvrir un tube de lubrifiant prêt à l'emploi. En souriant, il revint sur Tony et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Il déboucha le tube et pris la main de l'humain pour appliquer un peu de gel sur ses doigts.  
  
\- Tu vas m'aider, dit-il en relevant Tony contre lui et en dirigeant sa main vers ses fesses.  
  
Une fois la main stratégiquement placée, Loki l'embrassa et colla leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, créant une friction entre leur deux membres turgides. Ils gémirent tous les deux avant de s'embrasser avec passion, dans l'espoir d'évacuer une partie de leur excitation. Loki prit leurs membres d'une main et de l'autre, il guida Tony qui commençait à le préparer. A son grand soulagement, il n'eut pas à le guider longtemps, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu le faire jusqu'au bout de toute façon tant la tête commençait à lui tourner. Il réussissait déjà difficilement à caresser lentement leur deux membres. Tony enfonça l'un de ses doigts en lui, il semblait bien savoir quoi faire pour le rendre fou. Et maintenant un deuxième doigt rejoignait le premier... Bientôt, des mouvements de ciseaux dans son corps le firent expirer fortement. Il en voulait plus, maintenant. Loki lâcha leurs membres et se mit à lubrifier celui de Tony, très délicatement. Il était évident que l'humain était proche de la libération, comme lui. Il s'amusa un instant à jouer avec son gland, admirant les expressions de plaisir sur le visage de Tony, mais l'humain se vengea rapidement en enfonçant ses doigts plus profondément en lui, l'envoyant parmi les étoiles. Il retira vivement la main de Tony avant de ne plus pouvoir se contenir et s'allongea sur le dos.  
  
\- Viens...  
  
Tony ne se fit pas prier pour obéir et plaça son membre devant l'entrée de Loki. Il entra lentement pour permettre au dieu de s'habituer à sa présence autant qu'à lui de s'habituer à cet étau chaud qui l'enserrait avec douceur. Mais Loki n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Tout son corps réclamait l'humain et son sexe commençait à le torturer de désir. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Tony et le fit s'enfoncer violemment en lui. Aussitôt, il perdit toute sa force alors que son corps se cambrait de plaisir en gémissant, la douleur à peine ressentie. Tony s'était figé lui aussi, perdu dans ce gouffre étroit et chaud. Il bougea légèrement pour se mettre plus à l'aise, et commença les va-et-vient. Au début, il pensait y aller doucement et augmenter crescendo, mais la frustration et les préliminaires étaient déjà venus à bout de sa patience, et très rapidement, il se mit à pilonner le dieu plus que réceptif. Il était incapable de s'arrêter, tout juste réussit-il à se baisser pour embrasser un Loki au Valhalla et à glisser une main entre eux deux pour empoigner le membre du mage et le caresser du même mouvement que celui de ses hanches. Loki n'essaya pas de tenir plus longtemps et se relâcha dans un dernier cri de jouissance, contractant ses chairs autour du membre de Tony au moment même où il le pénétrait à nouveau, déclenchant l'orgasme de l'humain.  
  
Tony s'écroula sur le dieu, essoufflé et engourdi par le feu qui parcourait ses veines. Sa tête reposait sur le torse du dieu, et il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre. Cela le fit sourire. Loki allait bien pouvoir trouver toutes les excuses qu'il voulait, jamais il ne pourrait nier que cela lui avait plu !  
  
\- Va falloir qu'on revoit ta notion de « contrôle », ronronna Tony, alangui.  
\- Quand tu veux, accepta solennellement Loki.  
\- Et pourquoi pas, maintenant ? proposa-t-il avant de se redresser, toujours sous le coup de l'orgasme mais prêt à faire un nouveau round.  
\- Et c'est moi le pervers ? se moqua le dieu avant d'embrasser passionnément l'humain et de déclencher le second acte.

  
000

  
\- Je crois qu'ils sont occupés, annonça Natasha qui avait été envoyée en éclaireur.  
\- Encore ? Ça fait plus de trois heures qu'ils sont enfermés là-dedans ! s'exclama Clint, mi-admiratif, mi-horrifié.  
\- Nous, les Ases, avons de l'endurance, répliqua Thor avec fierté.  
\- Steve ? Tout va bien s'inquiéta Bruce en voyant le soldat passer du pâle fantomatique au rouge écrevisse.  
\- Ils ne sont quand même pas en train de... de ...  
\- De baiser comme des lapins ? Si, confirma Natasha.

Un gros "boum" leur apprit qu'il venait de perdre captain America pour cause de surchauffe.  
  
\- Le tact Natasha, tout est une question de tact, soupira Clint.

  
Fin


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot de la bêta Obviously Enough : Il est lààà il est lààà les Charlie ! L'épilogue est là ! Oublions la haine et le sang et shootons-nous à la bonne humeur.

  
Tony se réveilla avec l'impression de nager dans du coton. Tout son corps lui semblait à la fois douloureux et détendu. Il avait agréablement chaud et son matelas était plus confortable que jamais. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas réveillé ainsi ? Calme, sans odeur nauséabonde ou un mal de tête à lui détruire les neurones ? Déjà, pendant toute la période de la boucle temporelle, il n'avait pas eu de réveil du tout... Mais même en exceptant cette partie, cela devait faire quelques mois qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien ! Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il venait de s'envoyer en l'air plusieurs fois d'affilé avec un type dont les idées et les envies étaient aussi tordues que les siennes ? Ça devait sûrement jouer...  
  
Tony ouvrit un œil et regarda le visage endormi de Loki. Il paraissait calme et presque inoffensif ainsi. Pourtant, il s'agissait du pire manipulateur qu'il ait jamais connu. Même si pour cette fois, c'était lui qui avait eu le dernier mot. Il avait réussi à blouser le dieu du Mensonge ! Tony ne se sentait pas peu fier de cet exploit.  
  
La tension de leur guéguerre ainsi disparu, Tony se sentait soulagé et enfin décontracté. Et le cœur qu'il sentait battre sous sa main ainsi que la lente respiration du dieu lui apprenait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être apaisé. A le voir ainsi, calme et surtout silencieux, Tony comprenait un peu mieux l'affection de Thor pour son indocile et insoumis de frère. Loki était loin d'être un frère adorable ou à minima, convenable, mais avec lui la vie recelait mille surprises ! Et quand enfin il se calmait, la paix n'était que plus appréciable, bizarrement plus paisible. C'était le calme après la tempête.  
  
D'une main, Tony caressa la joue du dieu endormi. Elle était douce, mais bien plus froide que ce qu'il aurait cru maintenant que sa propre température interne avait chuté. Il descendit sa main vers son cœur et se mit à lui effleurer le torse distraitement. Ce n'était peut-être pas une idée aussi folle qu'il l'avait cru au départ que de vouloir en faire son amant...  
  
\- Tu veux déjà qu'on remette ça ? bailla Loki en s'éveillant sous les caresses.  
\- L'idée est intéressante, fit semblant de réfléchir Tony, mais je doute de pouvoir le supporter.  
\- Ce que les humains peuvent être fragile...  
\- C'est ce qui fait notre charme, lui répondit Tony avec un grand sourire.  
\- On va dire ça... Mais tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir recommencer ? demanda Loki avec un regard gourmand, sa main partant taquiner un endroit sensible chez l'humain.  
\- Arrête-toi tout de suite ! Non ! J'ai mal partout ! Ne touche pas à... Ah ! A ça...  
\- Tu as pourtant l'air d'apprécier, remarqua le dieu en plaçant sa tête entre les cuisses de l'humain. Je te promets d'y aller doucement...  
\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un... Ah !

  
000

  
Loki sortit de la chambre avec un sourire éblouissant plaqué sur le visage. Ni sadique ni méchant, on l'aurait presque cru... Heureux. A vous donner la chair de poule !  
  
Il alla à la cuisine et commença à fouiller dans le frigo à la recherche de victuailles pour refaire ses réserves et celles de Tony - c'est qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup dépensés durant la nuit et la matinée ! - avant de repartir vers la chambre. Mais quelqu'un lui barra le chemin :  
  
\- Salut, fit Loki, laconique.  
\- Tu es nu, remarqua Clint d'une voix rauque, sans savoir où poser le regard.  
\- Pas eu le temps de m'habiller, expliqua le mage en prenant une pose lascive.  
  
Clint déglutit avec difficulté. Il était peut-être, éventuellement, quand il faisait beau et qu'elle était de bonne humeur, quand ils se croisaient entre deux missions sans être blessés et en mille morceaux, en couple avec Natasha, mais Loki restait sacrément bien fait de sa personne !  
  
\- Habille-toi tout de suite !  
\- Va falloir me laisser passer alors. Mes affaires se trouvent là-bas, dit-il en pointant nonchalamment la porte de la chambre, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Éparpillées au sol...  
\- Que lui as-tu fait ? coupa aussitôt Clint en pâlissant dangereusement.  
\- Je ne te savais pas pervers à ce point, remarqua le dieu malicieux. Si tu veux absolument tout savoir, nous avons commencé par des positions assez classiques comme...  
\- STOP ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir ! s'étrangla Clint en rougissant tellement qu'il en devenait lumineux.  
\- Oh pardon ! J'ai mal compris, dit Loki avec innocence.  
\- Que lui as-tu fait pour qu'il accepte de coucher avec toi !  
\- ... ne répondit pas Loki avec un grand sourire évocateur.  
\- Non, finalement, je ne veux pas savoir...  
\- Bon, je peux passer maintenant ?  
\- Et si je refuse que tu compromettes à nouveau Tony ?  
  
Loki leva un sourcil et se téléporta juste derrière Clint en sifflotant.  
  
\- Je suis effrayé d'avance !  
\- Je te préviens Loki, si je découvre la moindre lueur bleue dans les yeux de Tony, je t'abats sur le champs !  
\- On lui dira...  
  
Clint grimaça en voyant Loki entrer dans la chambre du génie avec décontraction. Il ne voyait pas bien comment une quelconque menace pouvait être efficace sur un dieu immortel, mais on ne pourra pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé ! Et puis flûte, Tony était un grand garçon, à lui de se dépatouiller de son psychopathe ! Il avait bien assez à faire avec la sienne...

  
000

  
Tony sortit de sa chambre avec un grand sourire pour aller rejoindre gaiement son laboratoire. Il avait décidément passé une très bonne nuit ! Et la matinée avait été pas mal non plus. Maintenant il avait tout un tas de nouvelles idées pour ses armures ! Dont une qu'il se refusait d'avance à fabriquer. L'or, le rouge et le vert, ça faisait vraiment trop Noël... Où alors, il rajoutait des cornes sur le casque...  
  
Un poing passant à grande vitesse à côté de son oreille pour s'achever dans le mur derrière lui coupa court à ses réflexions ainsi qu'à son souffle.. Deux yeux bleu glacé le regardaient avec férocité alors qu'il se faisait plaquer contre le mur en béton et qu'il entendait le bruit du mur qui s'effritait là où un poing venait de s'écraser.  
  
\- Salut vieux, comment ça va ? essaya Tony avec une fausse gaieté qui cachait un début de panique.  
  
Un deuxième poing frôla son visage de très près, détruisant un peu plus la maçonnerie.  
  
\- Si jamais vous faites le moindre mal à mon frère...  
\- Boucle d'or, ce serait bien que tu réalises, sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr, qu'entre moi et ton frère, ce n'est pas lui qui risque le plus gros...  
  
Un grognement de mauvais aloi résonna dans le couloir. Ok, mauvaise réponse donc... Étrangement, Thor ressemblant encore davantage à un golden retriever maintenant que quand il essayait de faire sa bouille triste!  
  
\- Homme-de-fer ! aboya le chien blond.  
\- Je ne suis pas sourd PointBreak, grimaça Tony en se rappelant de ne pas sourire devant un fou furieux, dieu de surcroît et potentiellement très dangereux. Loki ne risque rien, enfin, s'il se tient bien... finit-il entre ses dents.  
\- Si j'apprends que vous l'avez blessé de quelque façon que ce soit, je vous tuerai de mes propres poings !  
  
Et c'était la parole d'un super-héros dans la catégorie gentil ! Qu'est-ce que ce serait si son père était roi ou si son frère était du genre malfaisant... Heu ?  
  
\- Le pire que risque Loki de ma part c'est une fessée et uniquement à sa demande, railla Tony qui n'appréciait pas du tout les menaces. Maintenant, tu m'excuses blondinet, mais j'ai à faire.  
  
Tony alla s'enfermer rapidement dans son laboratoire, profitant du choc que venait de recevoir Thor en imaginant les jeux bizarres de son frère. Bon, les cornes, de quelles tailles ? Courbées ou en rameaux ? Était-ce aller trop loin que de mettre un nez lumineux ?

  
000

  
Loki sortit de la chambre, reposé et habillé, avec l'idée de faire le tour du propriétaire. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de le faire pendant l'histoire de la boucle temporelle, mais étant donné qu'il allait désormais vivre ici, il était temps qu'il repère les lieux ! Et aussi qu'il trouve les éventuels passages secrets. Si Tony n'en avait pas construit au moins un, il allait être très déçu...  
  
Une sensation de danger le prit soudain, si bien qu'il créa cinq clones par réflexes et se planqua parmi eux. Le danger se précisa quand la monstrueuse bête verte qu'il l'avait pris pour son hochet apparu dans son champ de vision. Mais la chose ne pouvait pas le repérer parmi ces clones, hein ? Pas vrai ?  
  
\- Grmph, grogna Hulk après pris Loki par le cou d'une main pour l'amener sous son nez.  
\- Gentil le monstre, gentil, gémit le dieu en tentant de respirer.  
  
Hulk lâcha un rugissement qui sonna légèrement son otage et l'assourdit complètement. Puis, il pointa du doigt Loki avant de faire le geste si typique et folklorique de l'égorgement.  
  
\- J'ai compris, dit rapidement Loki d'une voix étranglée.  
\- Humph !  
\- Je ne lui ferai pas de mal...  
  
Hulk tapota la tête de Loki avec un sourire bestial avant de le reposer à terre. Ce dernier se serait bien enfui en courant sitôt rejoint le plancher des vaches, mais ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus que sommairement si bien qu'il devait se tenir au mur pour rester debout. Au grand soulagement de Loki, Hulk rétrécit et pâlit pour laisser place au docteur Banner, un être beaucoup moins dangereux !  
  
\- Je peux obtenir des virus tellement virulents que tu prieras Odin de t'achever, commença sobrement Bruce en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je connais la plupart des poisons, dont certains te rendront fou de douleur. Je connais tous les points faible d'un corps humanoïde et je peux torturer quelqu'un pendant des heures sans qu'il ne tombe inconscient ou ne meurt. Et si jamais il me passe l'envie d'être « gentil », je peux à tout moment passer la main à « l'autre » pour qu'il t'achève. J'ai été clair ?  
  
Loki hocha la tête en déglutissant douloureusement. Moins dangereux, ça se discutait en fin de compte...

  
000  
  


\- Marc ! Descendez de là ! s'écria Tony en voyant son attaché de presse grimper sur un tabouret, une corde nouée à la main.  
\- Non, je ne suis pas digne d'être à vos côtés, dramatisa le jeune homme en accrochant sa corde.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme bêtises ? demanda Tony en s'approchant avec précaution.  
\- Je ne suis même pas capable de vous faire honorer un seul rendez-vous ! explosa Marc avant d'éclater en sanglot. Jamais je ne vaudrai Mrs Potts ! Je ne suis pas à la hauteur !  
\- Mais non, il ne faut pas dire ça, tenta maladroitement le milliardaire en tapotant l'épaule de son employé. Un ou deux rendez-vous loupés , ce n'est pas si dramatique voyons !  
\- Pas dramatique ?  
\- Mais oui, ce n'est pas la premi...  
\- Pas dramatique ! Tous les journalistes vous attendaient à cette conférence ! craqua l'attaché de presse en empoignant le col de Tony. Tout le monde attendait de voir Iron-man ! Et ils ont eu quoi ? Une scène vide ! Pendant une heure, une scène désespérément vide est passée en boucle sur toutes les chaînes télé du pays !  
\- Bah, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, hein ? fit nerveusement Tony.  
\- Je n'ai plus qu'à me suicider ! déclara Marc en remontant sur son tabouret.  
\- Non non non ! On redescend de là et on se calme !  
\- Je suis un raté !  
\- Mais non ! Là, doucement, ça va aller, fit Tony en prenant son attaché de presse dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Je crois qu'il est temps de vous mettre au vert...  
\- Puis-je signaler à Monsieur que c'est le cinquième en quatre mois ? intervint Jarvis avec une pointe d'irritation dans son modulateur de voix.  
\- Tu n'as plus qu'à en chercher un sixième, répliqua le milliardaire en continuant de consoler son employé en pleine crise de nerf. Et appelle l'agence immobilière de Floride pour celui-là aussi.  
\- Dois-je envisager la création d'une maison de retraite spéciale pour vos employés ?  
\- Jarvis...  
\- Monsieur ?  
\- Renseigne-toi, au cas où... bouda Tony qui consolait toujours son employé en pleine crise de nerf.

  
000

  
\- Une boucle temporelle ?  
\- Oui, une boucle temporelle, confirma Tony à l'assemblée des Avengers. Loki et moi avons revécu les mêmes deux heures quarante-trois minutes plusieurs fois.  
\- Cela a duré longtemps ? Interrogea Natasha.  
\- Bah, lâcha le milliardaire en regardant discrètement Loki. Une petite douzaine de boucle, tout au plus ! La terre à dû perdre à peine une journée par rapport au reste du cosmos.  
\- Je dirais même moins, intervint Loki. Aucune magie ne peut enfermer un mage tel que moi bien longtemps !  
  
Des éclairs déchirèrent soudainement le ciel tandis que la tour se mit à trembler sur ses fondations.  
  
\- Les mensonges de Loki font réagir la météo maintenant ? se moqua Clint.  
\- Tch... s'offusqua Loki, moitié boudeur moitié curieux du phénomène.  
  
Dans un grand fracas de verre brisé – adieu ma véranda, pensa Tony – un Ase gigantesque en armure d'or apparut au milieu du salon.  
  
\- Heimdall ! s'écria Thor avec joie. Que viens-tu faire ici mon ami ?  
\- Cela fait une dizaine de jour que Midgard est coupé d'Yggdrasill, leur apprit le géant. Je viens pour en connaître les raisons.  
\- Un jour voire moins hein ? ricana Clint.  
  
Loki et Tony ignorèrent ostensiblement l'Archer et se concentrèrent sur Heimdall.  
  
\- C'est simplement un ancien artefact terrien qui a fait des siennes, expliqua le dieu du Mensonge et du Chaos en restant vague.  
\- Comment un tel objet a-t-il pu recevoir l'énergie nécessaire pour fonctionner sur cette planète primitive ?  
\- L'Eclair de Thor et l'énergie contenue dans le générateur de cet humain ont suffi à le réveiller, répondit Loki avec un sourire charmeur.  
\- Et votre unique magie a suffi à nourrir cette faille temporelle qu'une centaine de nos magiciens n'aurait pu contenir, avança froidement Heimdall.  
\- J'ai toujours été très fort, admit « modestement » le mage en se rengorgeant sous les regards impressionnés des humains et de son frère.  
\- Par là-même occasion, vous avez failli détruire la galaxie, annonça le dieu gardien.  
\- Pour une fois que ce n'était pas mon but et que je n'y étais pour rien, soupira fortement Loki.  
\- Pour rien ? Nota Tony en ricanant.  
\- Presque pour rien, admit Loki avec une petite moue. Enfin, tout s'est "bien" terminé ! N'est-ce pas Heimdall ? Pas d'explosion, ni même une petite mort ! Continua le dieu avec douceur. Il n' y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire un...  
\- Il suffit Loki, gronda le gardien. Ta langue fourbe ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! Il n'y a que toi pour être responsable d'une telle ignominie !  
  
Loki se figea, choqué et dépité, mais surtout blessé dans son orgueil. Dire qu'il n'avait presque pas menti ! A peine avait-il fait quelques omissions et exagéré certains faits ! Heimdall le détestait vraiment... C'était pénible mais aussi rageant de voir qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rien avec lui. Pourquoi, même quand il racontait presque la vérité, Heimdall ne le croyait pas ? C'était profondément injuste... Il était censé pouvoir embobiner n'importe qui !  
  
Tony vit la frustration et la détresse de Loki et ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Loki était peut-être un menteur, un roublard et un beau-parleur de première, mais c'était SON dieu du Chaos.  
  
\- On se calme Morphéus, intervint aussitôt Tony. Tu es chez moi ici et seul moi ait le droit de remettre Rodolphe à sa place !  
\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable.  
\- Je pense en avoir une meilleur idée que vous ! Alors, fichez le camp de ma tour !  
\- Ne forcez pas ma patience, humain, menaça Heimdall dans un grondement sourd.  
\- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Je ne suis pas sans défense, répliqua Tony en appelant à lui les gants de son armure.  
\- Heimdall, je te préviens, cet humain est à moi, intervint Loki en posant une main sur le crâne de Tony. Touche-le et je débute le Ragnarok...  
\- Je n'appartiens à personne ! s'offusqua le génie, vexé que Loki lui caresse la tête comme à un gentil petit chien.  
\- Mais oui, sage, s'amusa le dieu en oubliant aussitôt ses contrariétés avec le gardien du Bifrost. Tu auras un nonos si tu est gentil !  
\- Tu sais où je vais te le mettre ton nonos ?!

  
000

  
Natasha fixait Loki des yeux. Elle détaillait son attitude, sa façon de se déplacer dans un contexte pacifique et sa manière d'agir avec son entourage. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien remarqué de suspect. Malgré tout, elle ne relâchait pas son attention. Qui savait ce qui pouvait se produire avec un criminel psychotique ? Alors elle analysait et enregistrait toutes les données que voulait bien lui fournir Loki. Clint avait déjà tenté à deux reprises de la détourner de sa tâche, mais elle lui avait promis qu'à la troisième tentative, le faucon allait apprendre à voler, de gré ou de force. Elle était agréablement surprise de voir que sa menace avait fonctionné !  
  
Soudain, elle vit le dieu s'approcher d'elle. La Veuve Noire se mit sur ses gardes, prêtes à attaquer aux moindres signes suspects.  
  
\- Tu comptes me fixer longtemps ? demanda un Loki moqueur. Je sais que je suis digne d'intérêt et, en général, j'apprécie qu'on m'admire, mais c'est peut-être un peu exagéré vu la situation.  
\- Je te préviens, si jamais tu touches un cheveu de Tony...  
\- Ce ne sont pas ses cheveux qui m'intéressent, railla le dieu.  
\- Si tu le blesses...  
\- J'apprends le vol plané avec Robin des bois ? Marché conclu ! Après tout, il peut se passer plein de choses avec un archer en plein vol... Ne serait-ce que de voir si sa « flèche » est active en toute situation...  
  
Loki partit rejoindre Tony sur ses paroles et admira leurs effets. Déjà, l'araignée avait changé de cible pour revenir à l'humain à l'arc, ce dernier se demandant ce qu'il avait encore pu faire pour énerver sa "douce et tendre". Les Avengers étaient vraiment un jeu amusant !

  
000

  
\- Tony lâche cette masse !  
\- Non ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ça ! Je compte bien tout réduire en miette !  
\- Ne fais pas de bêtises !  
\- Quelle bêtise en particulier s'apprête-il à faire ? demanda Loki en arrivant sur les lieux du crime avec curiosité.  
\- Je vais détruire ma cuisine ! annonça Tony, les yeux brillants et une masse de chantier levée et prête à l'emploi dans une main.  
\- Je vois. Une raison particulière ?  
\- En dehors du fait qu'elle me sorte par les yeux depuis que je l'ai vu toutes les trois heures pendant près de dix jours ? Aucune.  
\- Amuse-toi bien dans ce cas, mais avant que tu ne fasses un boucan à réveiller les morts, dis-moi où je peux ranger les affaires de Chantilly et Perla.  
\- C'est qui ceux-là ? Deux de tes complices ? interrogea Clint sur la défense.  
\- Hors de question que cet endroit devienne un repère de criminel ! réagit aussitôt Steve.  
\- Heu... C'est encore chez moi ici, c'est moi qui délivre les autorisations et interdictions...  
\- Vous n'allez quand même pas accepter d'héberger deux meurtriers en plus de celui-là ! s'insurgea Steve en pointant Loki du doigt.  
\- Tout ami de mon frère est mon ami, lâcha Thor avec un brin de menace.  
\- Cet endroit ne peut pas devenir le nouveau quartier général des criminels Tony, expliqua Bruce d'une voix apaisante. L'image des Avengers risquerait d'être entachée...  
\- Et il est hors de question que...  
\- C'est son chat et son chien, coupa Tony avec irritation.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Chantilly est mon chien et Perla ma chatte... déclara simplement Loki sous les yeux hallucinés des humains.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre leur panier près de la baie vitrée, je ferais construire un jardinet pour Fury.  
\- Chantilly.  
\- Fury.  
\- Chantilly.  
\- STOP ! Il a des animaux de compagnie ? explosa un Clint estomaqué.  
\- Et alors ? bouda Loki. Je te laisse à tes travaux Tony. Une dernière chose : les impulsions d'énergie font plus de dégâts qu'une simple masse.  
\- Bonne idée !  
\- Tony, arrête ça tout de suite ! s'écrièrent des Avengers paniqués.

  
000

  
Loki regardait son frère, à l'autre bout du couloir, avec un sentiment de gêne, la gorge serrée. C'était là quelque chose de tout à fait inhabituel pour lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard plein d'espoir et d'inquiétude de Thor. C'était une impression très dérangeante !Et la raison de ce malaise était simple : cet idiot blond ne se souvenait pas de leur réconciliation larmoyante ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui remémorer juste cette boucle ? Parfois, la vie était vraiment injuste... Il devait tout reprendre à zéro, mais sa langue d'argent lui faisait faux bond dès qu'il imaginait les phrases qui renoueraient les liens entre lui et Thor. Elle s'emmêlait et de toute façon ses cordes vocales semblaient s'être nouées l'une à l'autre. Il aurait pu reproduire la scène à l'identique, mais il se sentait trop nerveux et peu sûr de lui - un comble ! - pour ça. Et Thor attendait patiemment qu'il réagisse avec son sempiternel regard plein d'espoir... Comment pouvait-il se concentrer si son frère continuait de le regarder ainsi !  
  
En désespoir de cause, aussi et parce que la situation lui pesait vraiment, Loki s'approcha à grand pas fier du blond pour lui faire leur accolade rituelle, une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa nuque en espérant que le message passerait simplement et que l'affaire serait réglée. Le résultat alla au-delà de ses espérances et il sentit la poigne ferme et chaude de son frère se glisser sous ses cheveux pour compléter leur étreinte. Loki n'avait par contre pas prévu les violents fourmillements qui lui traversèrent la colonne vertébrale pour finir en boule dans son ventre.  
  
\- Mon frère, souffla Thor d'une voix étranglée.  
\- Mon frère, répondit Loki d'une voix ténue avant d'enfouir son nez dans son cou.  
  
Au diable la fierté ! Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réconciliait avec son frère, l'émotion de ce dernier finissait irrémédiablement par le contaminer. Pathétique... Pour autant, à cet instant précis, Loki n'aurait lâché Thor pour rien au monde.

  
000

  
Tony se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement avec l'espoir de trouver Steve. Deux jours étaient passés depuis que lui et Loki était officiellement ensemble et Steve passait son temps à les éviter tous les face-à-face entre eux. Tellement de choses pouvaient choquer Captain Parfait que Tony préféra prendre les devants avant que ça ne prenne des proportions monstrueuses.  
  
Comme prévu, il découvrit Steve en train de s'exciter sur un punching-ball. A priori, c'était déjà le troisième de la matinée. Conclusion sur l'humeur du Soldat : ça pourrait être pire.  
  
\- Salut Steve, attaqua Tony avec un grand sourire rassurant en verrouillant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.  
  
Steve se retourna, pâlit, rougit, pâlit à nouveau, manqua tourner de l'œil et finalement partit vers le banc où reposaient ses affaires.  
  
\- Je.. Heu... Je vais y aller... Je... Dois prendre une douche ! Bredouilla le blond.  
\- On dirait presque une fuite soldat, contesta Tony avec douceur.  
\- Mais.. .Je … Pas du tout !  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est le fait que je couche avec un criminel ?  
\- Non ! Enfin... Si, mais non ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez ! répliqua Steve en prenant une couleur rouge vive.  
\- Le fait que je sois avec un homme ?  
\- Pas du tout ! Ça ne me... Heu... Regarde pas...  
\- C'est tout à fait vrai, alors dis-moi pourquoi tu me fuis ! interrogea Tony que l'attitude réservée et polie du soldat commençait à exaspérer.  
\- C'est à dire que... Heu... Ce n'est pas... Je ne veux pas que... Heu... Enfin..  
\- Steve, accouche !  
\- Vous pourriez faire un peu moins de bruit ? déballa Steve d'une traite en rougissant toujours plus.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Ma chambre est mitoyenne...  
\- Ah... Heu... Bah...  
\- Et ça résonne dans les murs.  
\- C'est que... Héhé... Tu vois... Comment dire...  
\- J'ai du mal à dormir.  
\- Je vais te mettre dans une autre chambre !

  
000

  
\- Ça veut dire que tu vas désormais rejoindre les Avengers ? Demanda Clint, dubitatif.  
\- Pourquoi pas ouvrir une pâtisserie pendant que vous y êtes, répondit Loki avec mépris. J'ai décidé de voir les choses sous un autre angle, je n'ai pas été lobotomisé !  
  
Tony avait fini par réussir à obtenir du dieu qu'il s'assoit avec les Avengers pour discuter de sa situation « particulière ». Il faisait quand même partie des grands criminels de ce monde ! Mais dans le même temps, aucune prison terrienne n'avait la moindre chance de pouvoir le retenir. En tant que super-héros, les Avengers ne pouvaient décemment pas faire comme si de rien n'était, mais avec le frère et le... Le petit-ami du dieu du Chaos parmi les gentils, la situation était plus que tordue. Bref, une discussion sérieuse s'imposait ! Enfin, sérieuse... Avec Loki c'était loin d'être gagné d'avance...  
  
\- Que vas-tu faire dans ce cas mon frère ? 'inquiéta Thor.  
  
\- J'hésite encore...  
\- Loki, si vous montez un gang je vous considérerais de nouveau comme notre ennemi, prévint sombrement Steve.  
\- Du calme Mr Freeze, j'ai dit que je changeais d'activité, s'amusa Loki. Et puis c'est trop tard, j'ai monté mon gang depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà. Va falloir que je pense à le dissoudre d'ailleurs... Vous préférez que je fasse un dernier carnage ou que je passe la main ?  
\- Ça ne devrait même plus nous étonner, remarqua très justement Clint. Alors quoi ? Tu vas te ranger et faire le caissier au Wallmart ?  
\- Certainement pas ! s'offusqua Loki. Je pensais tester le métier d'avocat... Ou peut-être celui de banquier ! Agent du fisc pourrais être pas mal aussi, pensa-t-il tout haut devant les têtes horrifiées des Avengers. Mais je crois que je vais plutôt aller vers le cinéma. Il semblerait que j'ai un petit talent pour la comédie...  
  
Tony soupira en voyant le sourire carnassier du dieu, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Dire que le dieu du Mensonge avait un « petit talent » pour la comédie était le plus formidable pléonasme qu'il avait jamais pu entendre ! Et il voyait très bien pourquoi Loki avait envie de s'engager dans cette voie. Pour lui qui aimait manipuler les foules, ça allait être Noël tous les jours ! Par contre, il plaignait par avance le personnel qui allait devoir le côtoyer... Nul doute que le dieu allait tout faire pour leur rendre la vie impossible...

  
Fin ferme et définitive !


End file.
